She Will Be Loved
by FictionIsEasier333
Summary: Bella left Forks and her four best friends, Emmett McCarty, Alice Brandon, Rosalie Hale, and Edward Cullen behind at the end of their eighth grade year to move in with her mother, Renee, and her new stepfather. Now she's going back for senior year.
1. Chapter 1: Going Home

**I do not own Twilight or any of its characters. They were created by the great S. Meyer and all credit goes to her.**

**I've given them my own twists.**

**I've made them human.**

**And I've paired them up with the people I want them to be with.**

**Enjoy.(:**

**BPOV**

Sure, I'd miss Phoenix. I'd miss the hell out of it. I'd gotten used to the way things worked down here. I loved the sun. I much preferred the dry heat to the rain and fog of Forks. And I'd miss my crazy mother and her new husband, Phil.

Phil was a little too young for Renee, but it didn't bother me much. He made her happy. And he was fun. He was always smiling and laughing and he loved taking us to the movies so we could get ice cream afterwards and talk about whatever we'd just seen. Renee was crazy about him.

I didn't blame either of them for my leaving. I was proud of Phil. He'd worked so hard for so long to get into the Majors. And the thought of Renee being stuck at home with me while the love of her life was out swinging bats and sliding on dirt somewhere across the country was just plain depressing. They needed each other.

There was a part of me that welcomed the break. I was tired of being the adult. Phil was really just an overgrown kid, which was actually ok because it was part of his charm. And he still knew how to take care of my mom. He paid the bills and kept her somewhat under control. Renee was a different story.

She lived in some alternate universe. She'd get a wild hair up her ass about whatever new project she'd come up with and just forget about everything else. Part of me envied her for that. She didn't have a single worry. Another part of me resented her for it. I had to worry for her.

With Charlie, it'd be different. I'd still have to fend for myself, but I was looking forward to that. Charlie and I were alike in that we each stuck to ourselves, enjoyed our space, and didn't like to be hovered over. It'd be nice living with him again. Relaxing.

I loved to cook. I did the cooking in Phoenix because Phil and I were terrified of Renee's concoctions. I was looking forward to cooking for Charlie. No one ever did. It's a wonder he survived this long. Besides, I wouldn't have him eating at that old diner every night and he would starve if I didn't cook—the man couldn't even make toast.

Maybe, for once, I'd get to be the young one.

Really, I had four main reasons to be happy about moving back to Forks: Emmett McCarty, Alice Brandon, Rosalie Hale, and even Edward Cullen.

The four of us grew up together. We met in preschool and instantly became inseparable. I loved each of them so much it hurt. I was sad when I left Forks at the end of eighth grade for several reasons. Charlie for one, of course. But when I cried on the plane, I cried for them. Now it was the day before senior year and I was ecstatic to get to spend this year with them.

Emmett was my favorite person on earth. He was big. He was strong. He had brown eyes, curly hair, and dimples that reminded you of a toddler despite the fact that he was the size of a grizzly bear. He was the sweetest guy ever. Like a teddy bear stuck in the body of Atlas. I loved him. He was the big brother I would have desperately wanted had he not been around all these years. He looked out for me.

The second of the two times he was able to come see me was the summer between sophomore and junior year. He came for the weekend during spring break freshmen year, but just in the couple years since then he must have doubled in size. That's saying a lot, because Emmett was always the biggest. My first reaction when I saw him was to run away. The guy was HUGE! But the moment he saw me he wrapped me up in the biggest bear hug imaginable and spun me around. His size didn't change a thing. Emmett was still a big softy. I laughed more in the two weeks he was there with me that summer than any other time since I'd left. Three years is a long time to be away from the person who was best at keeping you sane. I needed my brother.

Alice and Rose were a force to be reckoned with. They were complete polar opposites. Two extremes. And I was in the middle, breaking up their bickering, calming Alice down when she'd get too hyperactive, keeping Rose from beating people up for looking at us wrong. I loved those girls.

Alice was the pixie. She was obsessed with fashion, makeovers, chocolate chip cookies, and 80s movies. The last time I saw her in person was my last day in Forks. She decided that as both an homage to my memory and as a way to start high school with a totally new look she planned to chop off all her beautiful black hair into a spiky mess. I knew there was no point in arguing with her once she made up her mind about something. And I'd seen the pictures. She was adorable. She really did look like a pixie now.

Thinking of Alice always made me smile. I had a soft spot for the little devil. She was quite possibly the cutest damn thing to ever walk the Earth, but she was tough as nails. She never backed down. She held her chin high. And for an elf-like girl who stood no higher than 4'10—a mere 3 inches taller than she was in 7th grade—she could be intimidating! Plus, she had an energy about her that was infectious. It emanated from her in waves. She was never in a bad mood.

Rose was something else entirely. Even when we were kids, she was the beautiful one. She should've been an actress or something. She had long, shiny blonde hair and a porcelain face any model would envy. She was tall and all legs. She towered over Alice at 5'8. But who was I kidding? I towered over Alice at 5'4! Rose didn't care about any of that, though. She cracked my ass up. She looked so damn elegant all the time without even trying, and then the moment she opens up her pretty mouth her complete and utter lack of class became painfully evident. That's what I loved most about her. She was sarcastic, crass, blunt as hell, loud, and didn't give a shit what anyone thought about her. She was a total bitch in the coolest way possible.

My girls were the shit. And it's funny, because I've always hated being around other females. I hate the drama and the whiny bitchiness. It gets on my fucking nerves. Not Rose and Alice. They were different.

Edward was a dick. He'd always been a dick. He was always going to be a dick, and we fucking loved him for it at the same time as we hated him. I think that's why we kept him around. Who else was going to put up with his shit?

His problem was that he thought he was the coolest thing since sliced bread. We knew he really wasn't, so we took care of him and he really did love us. I mean, sure, he was even mean to us most of the time. Well, not Emmett. He never messed with Emmett. Who would? But he teased us girls mercilessly since we were five years old. The problem was that he'd say something so friggin mean and make you want to hate him for it. And then he'd smile and you just couldn't be mad anymore. I swear, way back in preschool I knew a whole lot of girls would have to get abortions because of him.

We all had an exceptionally good 6th sense about seeing someone's true character. I'm guessing that why we never really migrated to other groups. We liked each other and that was it. It didn't even matter that I was so far away. I was still a part of that group. That family. And Edward could be a dick all he wanted; we still knew it was bullshit. But I had a bone to pick with him. He never wrote me, never called, and never tried to visit even though his dad, Dr. Carlisle Cullen, was rich. When I asked Emmett about it he said Edward figured I wasn't coming back so why waste time getting all sad about it. It didn't change anything. I could understand that. But would it hurt to write? So when I got back I was gonna make him work to be my friend again. I was never all that close to Edward. Not like Emmett. He was always closed off. But he was one of us and he was gonna make it up to me.

My favorite part of any given week was the phone calls from my friends. We had a schedule. Alice called on Monday because she was too impatient. Her calls were always the longest. Rose called every Wednesday and talked mostly about Emmett. She always had a thing for him. What she didn't know was that he always had a thing for her, too. When you have two best friends who like each other, the only way to be loyal to both is to not say anything to either of them. Because of this, it took longer than I expected for them to get together, but they finally did during sophomore year. It was a Wednesday, so Rose talked my ear off. I couldn't be happier about it. Emmett's day was technically Saturday, but he almost always cheated and called on any day except Monday and Wednesday. Al and Rose put their feet down about that. Like I said, Edward never called. And to be honest, I never expected him to after I left.

I always wished Rose and Alice could've come visit me, too. At least once. But I understood that Rose's dad didn't want her traveling without a guardian and Alice's dad made her choose between a plane ticket and designer clothes. Naturally she chose the clothes and I never blamed her for it. She made up for it by sending me a huge scrapbook at the end of each school year. Each one was full of pictures, letters, stickers, dried flowers, all kinds of random stuff that always made me feel like I was right there with them. She made sure to put only the happy pictures in. I liked to imagine them having a blast together. On the last page of each one they'd sign it with a little note. They always made me laugh. Emmett warning me to keep my legs closed so he wouldn't have to kill anybody, Rose telling me not to be a frigid prude, and Alice telling me I'd better be dressing nice. Edward always said the same thing. "Hey, kid, don't get a sunburn, don't get knocked up, and don't you fucking dare get pretty behind my back." That always cracked me up because it really was the nicest thing he could come up with.

I never got knocked up, even though I wasn't a frigid prude either. I also wasn't a slut so Em really didn't need to worry. My wardrobe could never live up to Alice's standards, so I usually ignored that one. And I never got a sunburn. Of course, I couldn't get a tan either. It really sucked. It was like I repelled the sunlight. I was a swimmer. Swimming was the only thing I could do gracefully. Despite my clumsiness, guys seemed to like what they saw. I had a swimmer's body and a decent face. But I made sure they didn't stick around. I liked my space, I liked being in control, and I didn't really like any of the guys in Phoenix. They were pretty easy to scare off.

I thought about my friends the entire time I was on the plane, smiling the whole trip.

It was going to be a great year.

I hoped Emmett's dad had gotten around to installing the heated pool.

**A/N-**

**So there's chapter one. I hope you all enjoyed it. Kinda bored as of now, but it gets better I promise.**

**Reviews would be nice. They keep my from running away and hiding in my closet of rejection.**


	2. Chapter 2: The Excited Girls

**I do not own Twilight or any of its characters. They were created by the great S. Meyer and all credit goes to her.**

**Here's Chapter Two. I hope you like it.**

**APOV**

_Bella Bella Bella Bella Bella Bella! Hurry Hurry Hurry Hurry!_

Rose was sitting in the middle of my big, purple bed reading a magazine and I was dancing around in front of my mirror and singing along with TATU.

_All the things she said; all the things she said running through me head!_

_Hehehe._

Gotta support my fellow homos, right? The truth is, I preferred boys to girls any day. Boys were just way too big a hassle. Girls were a lot easier. I don't know why guys complain so much. They're the emotional ones. I couldn't make up my mind, so I bounced around between the two. I switched off sexualities every couple of weeks. It seemed logical enough to me. Rose liked to say I just wanted an excuse to be a slut, but who was she to talk? She had Emmy's dick on her mind 24/7.

_EW, not a good image!_

I stopped dancing and looked at her and groaned.

"Rosie, is that what you're wearing?" I asked. She had on jean shorts and a plain white tee shirt with Keds. She looked good, of course. I don't think Rose knew how to _not_ look good. But is it too much to ask for her to spunk up her wardrobe just a little? I think not.

"Yup," she answered, drawing out the 'U' and popping the 'P.' She didn't even look up from her stupid Cosmo Girl. I mean, seriously, why read a girly magazine if you're not going to dress nice? I could feel a tantrum coming. She only had herself to blame.

"Rosalie Hale!" I yelled. She didn't even blink. I stamped my foot like a toddler and noticed her trying to suppress a smile. Yeah, it was pretty juvenile, but it always worked. Well, on everyone but Rose, that is. "You're wasting your good looks wearing crap like that."

"No, I'm not," she said, which was actually true. Rose is such a lucky bitch. "I like my clothes. And Em likes taking them off quite a bit. Just because I don't order in Versace or some shit like you doesn't mean I don't look hot in my clothes. I'm not like you, Alice. You look hot in designer clothes. I don't know what names mean what. Besides, you know I have my dress up days!"

Rose liked to dress in a different style each day, usually depending on her mood. Some days she wore clothes that I actually liked, with cute heels and sunglasses and everything. She couldn't dress like that as often as I'd like because Emmett would have to beat up too many guys. Other days she'd dress kinda punky, which was actually pretty cute and Emmett liked her pinstripe miniskirt with her knee-high Converse shoes. They almost always disappeared together on those days. Emmy's favorite days were during football season when Rose would dress up in his football jersey and jean shorts. She always tucked the jersey up under her bra. Emmett would be beating up a lot more guys then the dress up days if he wasn't so hypnotized by her. It was actually sweet in a really obnoxious way. Then there were "Rose days." On those days she actually reminded me of Jazz a little. She wore old jeans with band tee shirts or plain white ones or sometimes pretty v-neck sweaters. On those days she either wore vans or keds. I hated to admit it, but despite those outfits being simple, dingy, and not at all my style, I loved it when she dressed like that. That's when she was really Rose. She was being the Real Rose today because Bella was coming back. But for the sake of keeping my pride, I had to lecture her anyway.

"Well, I'm just saying, we haven't seen Bella in a long time. Don't you wanna make a good impression?" I asked, pouting a little and knowing full well that Rose didn't give a shit about impressions. I secretly hoped Bella would be a lot more willing to let me dress her up than she used to be. Emmett always says how beautiful she grew up to be, and since Rose never let me use her as a Barbie doll, Bella was my last resort.

"Al, Bella is our best friend. Just because we haven't seen her in a few years doesn't mean we have to impress her. She loves us already, no matter what." I hated it when Rose was right. She was always right. And she was always blunt about it.

"Fine, you're right I guess," I said, frowning at her pretty face.

"Of course I'm right, bitch," Rose said. She leaned back down into my pillows and lifted the magazine back in front of her face. "Now, what time did she say she'd be here?"

"Oh, I didn't talk to her. Emmett did. And he doesn't know what time," I answered nonchalantly. I looked at the clock and realized if my sixth sense was right—and it always is—then I didn't have much time to get ready. I turned to my closet and pulled out the outfit I'd selected earlier. It didn't matter what Rose said or whether Bella cared what I wore or not; I dressed to impress!

"I thought you said we were taking her out tonight?" Rose sounded annoyed. She hated when I made plans without telling all the parties included. It didn't matter. My special feelings eliminate the hassle.

"I did. We're taking her to Port Angeles. And I hope you're ready because we're leaving in ten minutes." Rose sighed to let me know how irritated she was with me and got up to put on her shoes and fix her hair.

_Sigh all you want, bitch, you love me._

I finished putting gloss on in the mirror and smacked my lips together. I couldn't wait to see Bella. Things weren't the same with out her. Two wasn't an even number for Rose and I. We needed our number three.

**RPOV**

Alice's little "feelings" were annoying as fuck. They had a habit of completely interrupting whatever plans I may have already had. I didn't argue with her this time because I was just as excited to see Bella as Alice was. And she was almost always right about that kinda shit. It was kind of creepy. But that was our elf—creepy, cute, and over-the-fucking-top.

I was the nonchalant one who pretended not to care about most things, but I was really fucking happy Bella was finally coming home. Edward always thought she'd never come back. He wouldn't even write her because of it. Poor guy. But I knew. I always knew she'd come back.

_Stella Bella._ Aly and I used to call her that. She'd try to act annoyed but that chick loves us and she knows it. She's one cool bitch. The middle man. Al and I were always the crazy ones and Bella evened us out. It'll be good to have her back.

Plus, if she's _here_ than Em won't have to worry about her so damn much. Now, don't get me wrong. I've never once felt any jealousy towards Em and Bella's relationship. He's always just taken care of her like that. I mean, that's just how Emmett is. He's a superhero. He takes care of everybody. Even more so with Bella because he really does think she's his little sister. I'm so glad they have each other like that. I just feel really bad for the big lug. He missed her more than any of us. And believe me; we missed the hell out of her. We missed her so much that I think Jasper started missing her a little bit too, and he's never even seen her before. Yeah, so, ok….. We needed that bitch back something fierce.

**A/N-**

**So, how do you like my girls? Good? Bad? Let me know in a review.**

**In the next chapter you'll get Emmett and Edward's point of views of this same day.**

**So yeah. Whole different experience.**

**Please review, this vulnerable state of putting my words up for everybody to see is gonna give me an ulcer.**


	3. Chapter 3: The Boys

**I do not own Twilight or any of its characters. They were created by the great S. Meyer and all credit goes to her.**

**And now for Chapter 3 where we meet Emmett and Edward. Enjoy, please.**

**EMPOV**

"Baby sister!" I yelled into my phone after only hearing about a second of my "You're my Best Friend" by Queen ring tone that always played when Bella called. Edward rolled his eyes at me from across the pool table in my basement. His ring tone on my phone is "Womanizer." Britney Spears. And he hates my fucking guts for it cause I have it set so that it plays back into his ear when he calls my phone. Classic.

"Hey, Em! Thanks for the busted ear drum. Appreciate it," she said, trying to sound annoyed. I just laughed.

"So, you're home?" I asked. Edward perked up a bit but not enough to seem all that interested. He's so full of shit. He missed Bella just as much as the rest of us. I never got why he tried to act like such a douche just so people would think he's cool. Sure, he's the coolest guy on campus but he wants nothing to do with all the people who think that. We think he's a jackass and we're the only people he actually cares about. Twisted fuck.

He had a weird way of showing affection, too. Pulling Aly's spikes, calling Rose a bimbo, calling Jazz a fag, etc etc. He never messed with me, though. We bantered, but that was it. I scared him, I think. Ever since he pushed Bella off a swing in sixth grade and I beat the living shit out of him for it. He hadn't meant to push her so hard. I could tell he felt bad. But he didn't even apologize. He helped dust the sand off her knees, smirked, and went to class. Bella gave him shit too, though. That's the thing about Bella, she's not as vocal as Rosie, but she doesn't take any shit. I just hope he learns to be nice to her soon because she's grown some thick skin down there in Phoenix. She might just castrate him if he gets too mouthy. I'd like to see that, actually.

"Yeah, I just got all my shit put up in my room," she said. "What's up?"

"Nothin', just knocking some balls together with Cullen over here," I said, laughing at the glare Edward threw at me for my choice of words. "Wanna join?"

Edward put his stick on the table and headed for the stairs.

"I'm getting a beer, you want one?" he asked. I nodded. Of course I wanted a fucking beer.

"Oh, that's alright, Em. I'm pretty jet-lagged. Plus Mr. Gigalo over there probably wouldn't appreciate the extra company during your little sexcapades," she said, making me laugh some more. "I just wanted to call and let you know I'm home so you won't think the plane crashed or something."

Edward handed me an open bottle and I took a long swig.

"You're dramatic. I don't worry that much." Edward laughed at the same time Bella did.

"Yeah, yeah," she said. "Where are the girls?"

"At Aly's, I think. Probably getting ready to attack you," I said with a smile.

"Oh, Christ," she said, laughing. "You think Rose will keep her under control for me? I don't think I have the energy for a hyper-active pixie with a credit card today." I could tell she was smiling. She was the only one of us who never got sick of the little one's energy. Alice was her baby. Hell, Alice was _everybody's_ baby.

"I'm sure she'll do her best," I answered.

"Emmett, get the fuck off the phone already. Shit," Edward said, loud enough for Bella to hear. So the games begin.

"Cool it, man," I warned.

"It's okay, Em. I need to unpack anyway. Tell Edward I said hello and I really hope he syphilis and his dick rots off and falls into the toilet one morning," she said in the sweetest voice she could muster.

"Oh I will definitely do that," I said, trying not to laugh.

"Ok, you boys have fun and I'll see you tomorrow. I love you!"

"You too, Bells," I said and hung up. I gave Cullen a glare.

"What?" he said with that stupid sideways grin that makes girls panties fall down and makes me wanna punch him in the jaw. Edward Cullen is an oxymoron just in himself. He was the biggest prick, but we all loved the hell out of him.

"Bella says hello and she hopes you get syphilis and your dick falls off into a toilet," I said. His face actually turned white. I couldn't help but laugh my ass off.

"Oh, she's good," he said.

"You deserved it, dude." He smiled, knowing it was true.

"Yeah, I guess I did, huh?" He said. That goddamn smug look was back. I couldn't wait for Bella to put him in his place. He could use some humility.

**EPOV**

_This is gonna be fun,_ I thought, chalking up my cue while Emmett racked up for the next game. I was losing, but didn't care. Who here got more diverse pussy? I rest my case.

Miss Isabella Swan and I were always at each other's throats when we were kids. She didn't put up with my shit, and she didn't think I was cool. I dug that. I'm sure Em or Rose or Little Alice already filled her in about my many… extracurricular activities. That gave her fresh ammo cause that's just how Bella rolled. She didn't like my kind, hence the syphilis comment. She'd be a challenge. I was looking forward to it. As much as I drove Bella crazy, she loved me just as much as the rest of them did. And for the life of me, I can't see why they do.

I gotta admit, I was happy she was coming back. I gave up on her the moment she said she was leaving. Why the fuck would anybody want to move _back_ to Forks? She must be crazy. But I was glad she was. I didn't want to fuck her or anything. I'd known her too long. Plus, Emmett would have my ass. I just wanted to get under her skin a little. Spar with her. The chicks here were too stupid to spar with. Well, except for Rose and Alice. They were a couple of firecrackers. And they were witty as fuck. That's why they were my friends. But I knew all their tricks. I knew how to make them laugh right after I pissed them off. It was getting boring.

"So, where's Jazz?" I asked. Em shrugged his huge shoulders.

"I think he said something about helping his mom today," he said.

Jasper was cool like that. He helped everybody. He walked around all calm and laid-back and that shit was infectious. I mean, I worked my ass off to be top dog at school. He doesn't even try to be cool. He just is cause he doesn't give a shit. I respected that motherfucker.

"So what are you gonna do if he tries to get in Bella's pants?" I asked. Emmett tensed up for a moment and then relaxed.

"Who, Jazz?" he asked, raising an eyebrow. He knocked the three ball in and straightened up to look at me. I nodded while taking a drink of my beer.

"I donno, man," he said, scratching the back of his head. "What's it to you? Besides, don't say it like that. It's disrespectful." I rolled my eyes. He only cared if somebody said that shit about one of our girls. But I have to say if some fuckjob outsider said something like that about one of them, I'd be pretty pissed. That just doesn't fly with us.

"I don't care exactly. I just figured you would. And I said it like that because I'm a slimy bastard and I don't know how else to say it." He laughed because it was the truth and we both knew it. "Plus, you did say she grew up to be quite the looker. And Jazz doesn't do the whole girlfriend thing." I knocked the four in but scratched the two. I was getting uncomfortable about this subject even though I was the one who brought it up. Em looked like he was putting too much thought into it.

"You don't date either, man," he said, sounding kinda confused and kinda fucking protective, too, like he was warning me to stay away from her. No problem there.

"Naw, dude, what I'm saying is me and you, we've known Bella our whole lives. You might as well be her fucking father for how much you worry, and to me she's just like Rose and Alice. I don't see her like that, man. Jazz wasn't around back then. He's never even seen her picture. It's not the same for him."

I wasn't trying to start trouble, I was just a little worried myself. Just as he wasn't around back then to get to know her in a platonic way, she wasn't around the last couple years to get to know him. And he better be on his best fucking behavior with her, cause Jazz just didn't stick around a girl after he screwed her. Neither did I. I didn't cause I got bored. I wanted to have fun. He didn't date because he was weird like that. He got all skittish and stir-crazy. Fear of commitment or some shit. Usually I wouldn't care. The bastard was so damn lucky he was from Texas. If he let that accent loose on a girl, her panties dropped in two seconds flat. Seriously, I've seen it. It was like poetry. Not that I had any trouble dropping panties or anything, I just had a different technique. Jazz was the only guy who was any kind of competition for me since Emmett went all domestic and "settled down" with Rose. And if he got to Bella it'd just fuck everything up. Make it awkward in the group. We were all friends. Hell, family even. And you just didn't have a one night stand with someone that close to home. It wasn't kosher. That's why Em and Rose worked within the group. They did the whole "love" thing, which was alright for them but wasn't how me and Jazz played the game. I was not gonna stand for any drama this year

I suddenly realized I'd zoned out. Em was smirking at me like an idiot.

"What?" I said.

"You're either jealous or you're actually worried about Bella's well being, which is pretty fuckin' odd considering you haven't said a word to her since she left," he said. I shrugged.

"It's not that. I just really don't want any drama, you know? It's senior year."

"Edward, Bella's not the kinda chick that goes weak in the knees. She's tough. And she's smart. Besides, give Jazz some credit. Maybe he'll actually like her," he said. I raised an eyebrow at him and smirked. "And if he does try to get in her pants, I'll knock his fucking teeth out."

_That's what I thought._

**I hope you don't give Edward too much crap. I think he's funny. And he's well aware of what a scumbag he is. He turns out to be a really great guy, though, so don't worry.**

**Next chapter is loads of fun with my girls.**

**Reviews would be really nice right about now.**


	4. Chapter 4: 3 Girls and a Diner

**I **_**still**_** do not own Twilight or any of its characters. They were created by the great S. Meyer and all credit goes to her.**

**Here Bella gets attacked by Rose and Alice. The girls have loads of fun. I hope you have loads of fun with them. ******

**BPOV**

I hung up with Emmett and was about to start unpacking when my phone rang again. I smiled. Em was right.

"Hello, Alice," I said.

"Bella!" she squealed, loud enough to make me pull the phone away from my ear for a moment. "We're in the car and we'll be there to pick you up in five minutes."

"Ten," I heard Rosalie say in the background. I held my phone between my ear and shoulder and started unzipping my suitcases.

"Did Emmett tell you I was home?" I asked, wondering how she could've found out so fast.

"No, I just knew." Of course she did.

"Al, I'm really tired. Do we have to go out? You guys could just come over and hang out," I said, knowing full well that it wouldn't work. She was determined to use my homecoming as an excuse to shop. As if she needed one.

"But Bella!" she whined. "Please? I'm already all dressed up!"

"You're always dressed up, " I retorted. I heard Rose tell Alice to give her the phone. I chuckled. This should be good.

"Isabella Swan," she said in her toughest voice.

"Yes, Rose?" I answered, smiling broadly and feeling like I'd never left this place.

"If I have to listen to this little dyke whine for five more seconds I will rip your uterus out with my bare hands and feed it to you. Are we clear?"

"Yes, ma'am," I said, trying not to let her hear me laugh.

"Good. I'll see you in a minute. Here's Alice," she said, not sounding like a drill sergeant anymore.

"I love you, Bella!," Alice said. "Did you make my cookies like you promised?"

"Yes, I did," I said. She giggled with glee. "Where are you taking me?"

"Port Angeles. We're shopping at this sweet, new boutique and then we're gonna eat at Juicy Burger," she said. I shook my head. New clothes, greasy burgers, and chocolate chip cookies. That made up for a pretty great day in Alice's world.

"Alice, how do you manage to stay so friggin' tiny eating all that shit?" I asked.

"Careful, Bella. It's been three years. I could've turned into a hippo and you wouldn't know it."

"Yeah, right," I said. She giggled again. The girl was always giggling.

"Ok, we're almost to your house so I'll let you go," she said. "Oh wait, you're dressed nice, right Bella?"

"Goodbye, Alice," I said and hung up before she could start drilling me about clothes.

One minute and forty-six seconds later the doorbell rang. I was really excited to see them, but I took my time answering it just to piss them off. They were two of the most impatient little bitches I'd ever met. I opened the door and was met by a hurricane.

"Stella Bella!" they screamed at once. Before I could respond or even react, they both threw their arms around me. I smiled and hugged them back with everything I had. All at once, I felt like myself for the first time in years. I hadn't even realized the feeling was missing. I was home.

They stepped back to look me over, and I silently hoped I hadn't grown a hump in the last five minutes. If it was possible, Rose looked even more beautiful than she did in the pictures Alice sent me. Alice was exquisite in her own elf-like way. I suddenly felt very plain in comparison. Then Alice gave me a little pout.

"Bella, you just have to let me buy you some new clothes. And highlights! You'd look so good with blonde streaks. I know this great place right next to the boutique I told you about. Please?" she said, her face lighting up at the thought of a possible makeover. Anyone who didn't know Alice well would be feeling very overwhelmed by this point, but I just laughed and Rose came to my rescue.

"Al, back the fuck off. She just got off a plane," Rose said. My heart swelled a little from finally getting to see them again.

"God, I missed you guys," I said. They each smiled and took one of my arms, leading me out to Rose's red BMW. I would've been shocked to see Rose with a car like that, but it played a big role in last year's scrapbook.

"Em was right, Bells. You're gorgeous. The boys at school are gonna choke on their own drool," Rose said when we pulled away from Charlie's house.

"She's right, Bella. Now Emmy's really gonna need to bring his bat to school," Alice added. I could feel my cheeks start to burn.

"Oh, stop. Standing next to you two, they won't even know I'm there," I said. I believed it, too. These girls didn't belong in high school, they belonged in Teen Vogue. Rose shot me a look in the rearview mirror. Her eyes sparkled mischievously.

"Seriously, Bella. Forks High won't know what to do with us. Now that you're here, the three of us are gonna turn their brains to mush. They'll revert back to their cavemen ways," she said. I laughed and Alice giggled.

"We'll see."

Rose smiled. Alice started rattling off her plans. She didn't notice Rose turning up the music loud enough to drown her out. I looked out the window and didn't even mind the gray sky. I couldn't be happier to be back.

Shopping was a nightmare. Why Mr. Brandon thought it was a good idea to give his daughter, of all people, a Visa card was beyond me. She bought just about everything the store had in her size. She even forced me into buying a couple pretty numbers which she insisted brought out my best features, whatever those were. I bought them just to please her—it was easier that way— but I honestly didn't even know if I'd ever get around to wearing them.

Rose took Alice's side and helped to talk me into the highlights. I figured "what the hell." It couldn't hurt. And I was feeling brand new. Rejuvenated. And I must say the blonde streaks made me feel sexy in a strange way.

"Oh, Bella! I _told_ you they would turn you into a babe! Not that you needed any help in that department, you little slut," Alice said, very proud of herself.

"Yeah, you look _Stella_, Bella," Rose chimed in, filling the room with her loud laugh. She'd just finished having her long blonde hair layered and the subtle change only made her even more painfully beautiful. Alice was at the counter buying makeup. She bought two of everything. She paid, and suddenly got that "light bulb" look she got whenever she thought she'd come up with an ingenious plan.

"I should come over in the morning and help you get ready! I always have a lot of extra time before school," Alice said. I sighed.

"Don't bother fighting it," Rose advised.

"Will it make you happy, Al?" I asked.

"Immensely," she answered, nodding her head up in down in a way that made me worry she'd give herself whiplash.

"Ok, then. But I get a say in what you put on me. I'm serious, Al, I have veto power no matter how much you whine." Her face fell just a tad, but nothing could squash her enthusiasm.

"Deal," she said. Rose laughed.

"Don't worry, Bells. I'll come, too, and keep her from going overboard. We can ride to school together," Rose said. I was instantly relieved.

"Thanks, Rose."

We were all paid up at the beauty shop and heading to the car when my stomach growled, reminding me that I hadn't eaten all day. The girls cracked up.

"Al, I think it's time to feed the Bella," Rose said.

"_Please_," I added. I was suddenly ravenous.

"Alright." Alice sighed. "You guys are shopping lightweights."

At the diner, we were finally able to relax and just talk like I'd been waiting to do for what seemed like forever. We laughed loudly and talked about all the little things I'd missed in my absence. We each had a big, greasy, disgustingly delicious burger and we shared a very large chocolate shake. It felt really good. I couldn't wait to start school the next day. I was anxious to start making my own memories with them.

"Right now, I'm seeing this cute girl named Jane. She's not much taller than me. She goes to school in Seattle. She works at the Starbucks that bought some of my pictures last week. Remember, I told you about that, Bella?" she said while eating a French fry. I nodded. Alice was a very talented photographer. She wanted to be a fashion designer and have her own gallery on the side. She had just the right amount of tenacity to do it, too.

"How long are you planning on sticking with this one?" I asked. She shrugged her dainty shoulders and sighed. Alice had a lot of different sighs.

"Probably another week or so. I don't know. I really like her." Rose laughed.

"That means she enjoys the sex, the compliments, and the attention, but she's getting bored," Rose piped in. Alice threw a fry at her, which only made Rose laugh harder. I laughed, too.

"What about you, Rose?" I asked. "How are things going with you and Emmett?" Her face lit up and she moaned with her mouth full of burger.

"Oh my God, Bella," she said. "The man is amazing with his hands. I seriously came like three times last night."

"Yeah, that's pretty sick, Rose," I said and took another drink of our shake.

"What?" she said, trying to sound innocent, over another huge bite. Alice let out her trilling laugh.

"Rosie doesn't have a brain filter," she said. "You can't even mention Emmy's name without her getting all hot and bothered. You'd think it'd mellow out by now, but it hasn't."

"Oh, come on. You bitches are far from innocent. I've heard your stories," Rose said, wagging her eyebrows at us. We couldn't argue. Just then the waiter came back to check on us. When he took are order, he didn't look up once from his notepad.

"Everything ok?" he asked. His voice was shaky and he seemed really shy, with bad skin, greasyish black hair, and glasses. He was nice though. Until he started staring.

"Yeah, Eric. We're fine," Alice told him sweetly. He nodded but didn't leave. He just stared. At me. I could feel my cheeks heat up at the unwanted attention. Several awkward moments passed and then I had to see what his deal was.

"Did you need something?" I asked as politely as I could despite my irritation. Rose and Alice tried to hide their laughter.

"Sorry, no, it's just, um—" he didn't finish.

"Spit it out, Yorkie," Rose said. The poor kid looked mortified. I almost felt bad for him.

"Are you Chief Swan's daughter? Isabella?" he asked, looking dangerously close to having a panic attack.

"It's Bella. And yes, I am," I answered, hoping he'd leave now.

"Cool," he said. He didn't leave, he just kept staring. It was kinda creepy.

"Eric? Hun? Are you ok? You look a little green," Alice said.

"Yeah, dude, what are you waiting for? She's not gonna blow you right here in the fuckin' diner," Rose added. I covered my face with my hand, completely embarrassed.

"Rose," Alice scolded.

"What? He's freaking me out."

"Sorry," he said. "Sorry. I'll just, uh… get your check." Then he practically fled from our table. They both burst out laughing.

"I'm so glad you're back, Bells. This is gonna be so much fucking fun," Rose said. Alice was still giggling into her napkin. I looked at them incredulously and then started laughing uncontrollably, the absurdity of the situation sinking in.

"Thanks, Rose," I said when I was done.

Eric brought a little black tray with the check and scurried away. There was a folded napkin on it as well. Alice opened it and read. A sad look crossed her face.

"Aw," she said. She handed me the napkin and I read it out loud.

"Bella," it said. "Sorry I stared. You're really pretty. I promise not to stare so much at school. Eric."

"Wow, even I feel like a bitch now," Rose said. We paid the bill—I felt bad and left a couple dollars more than I needed to for his tip—and left for home.

In the car, we were pretty much quiet the whole time. We listened to music, Alice sighed happily, Rose sang along under her breath, and I smiled out the window into the night. We were almost back to Charlie's house when I realized there was still something I hadn't asked.

"So, what's this Jasper guy like?" I asked. He'd been with the group since the middle of freshman year and I knew he'd become a permanent addition right from the start. I could tell they all really liked him. But no one ever went into detail about him. Rose and Alice gave each other a loaded look.

"Oh, you are gonna love Jasper," Rose said.

"Yeah, Bella. _Everybody_ loves Jazz," Alice added. "He's from Texas. His mom's a massage therapist and an ex hippie. His dad is a general or something in the military on the east coast and he's always sending Jazz money. But Jazz never spends it on anything but music. He's really cool. I just wish he'd let me help him buy clothes. All he wears is ratty old band tee shirts."

They didn't say anything else about him after that, so I concluded that the mysterious Texan was going to stay just that—a mystery—until I could figure him out on my own. And I planned to. I was intrigued.

**A/N-**

**Sooo? Do you like it enough to keep reading?**

**I hope you do, cause you get to meet Jasper in the next chapter. And trust me, even if you hate the rest of my story, you'll love him. **

**I'm having a crazy craving for reviews… hmmm… wonder who can help me with that.**


	5. Chapter 5: Drool&School pt1

**Everything remotely Twilightish belongs to Stephenie Meyer.**

**Not me.**

**I'm just lucky enough to borrow her characters for my own entertainment.**

**Thank you, Stephenie. Thank you.**

**All the reviews I've gotten so far make me giddy with delight. I love you all.**

**Here he is, girls. Jasper Whitlock in all his sexy glory. This next chapter is actually a lot longer, so I cut it in half. Enjoy part one and part two will be up as soon as possible.**

**BPOV**

_Fuck…_

It had to be raining. Who am I kidding? Of course it was raining. It always rains in Forks.

I dragged my ass out of bed at five to make Charlie breakfast before the girls showed up. I could hear him getting ready in the one small bathroom we had to share and felt a little guilty for being out so late my first night back. He'd had to work late the night before and he was in bed by the time I got back. We didn't really have a chance to talk. That wasn't really a big deal, though. Me and Charlie weren't big on talking.

I made him pancakes, eggs, and bacon. The smell must have reached him all the way up the stairs because he came down just as I was setting his plate on the table.

"Morning, Bells," he said, pulling out a chair and sitting down. "You didn't have to make all this, you know."

"Don't worry about it, Dad," I said. I took a bowl out of the cupboard and poured myself some cereal. "You know I love to cook."

He nodded and one side of his mouth lifted up into a grin. I loved making Charlie smile. We ate in silence for several minutes. It wasn't an awkward silence. Charlie and I could sit for hours and not need to say anything.

"Did you have fun with the girls last night?" he asked. This confused me. I had forgotten to call the station to let him know I was going out.

"How'd you know I was out with them?" I asked. His smile grew wider.

"Alice called me right before I left to pick you up from the airport to let me know she and Rosie were taking you to Port Angeles," he said. Charlie loved Alice. Everybody did. And he thought Rose had what he called "spunk."

"Huh," I said. "Figures."

Then the doorbell rang.

"Speak of the devil," I said, getting up from the table. Charlie threw me a questioning glance. "Aly insisted on helping me get ready this morning. Apparently I'm incapable of competently dressing myself." He laughed. I started for the door but Charlie cleared his throat.

"Hey, Bells," he said. I turned back to face him. "I, uh, I'm real glad to have you back, kid." The sentimental stuff was always hard for Charlie. When he said something, he meant it. I had the urge to hug him, but I decided not to overwhelm him.

"It'd good to be home, Dad," I said instead. That one side of him mouth came up again and he took the last bite of his breakfast.

I opened the door and the girls barged right past me before I could give them any form of greeting. They stood in the entryway arguing. From what I could hear, Alice apparently wanted to drive to school and Rose wouldn't have anything of it. Charlie came into the room, slipping into his jacket to leave for work.

"Hey, girls," he said.

"Hi, Charlie!" Alice said, prancing over to kiss his cheek.

"Hey, Chief," Rose said. Then she grabbed my arm and her face took on a "life or death" look.

"Bella, you've gotta help me," she said in a low enough voice that Alice wouldn't hear. "We cannot let the elf drive my baby." I laughed and Alice turned back to us with her pout in full swing.

"I'm a good driver!" she whined.

"Good luck at school, girls," Charlie said, chuckling as he started out the door.

"Bye, Dad," I called after him. Alice grabbed my hand, the argument forgotten for now, and proceeded to drag me toward the stairs.

"Come on, Bella," she said. "We've got work to do."

An hour and some odd minutes later, Alice had me in the back of Rose's car wearing a jean miniskirt, of all things. It really made me wish I was capable of tanning. I can't imagine why anyone in their right mind would even think of wearing a skirt this short in Forks, but according to Alice when it came to beauty it was never too cold for a skirt.

The outfit itself wasn't bad at all. I liked it. I just couldn't see myself wearing it. But there I was in a red and black sweater vest over a slightly-too-big white button-up dress shirt. She wouldn't let me button it up all the way and I wasn't used to showing so much chest, not that I had all that much "chest" to begin with, but Rose assured me that it was just the right amount of cleavage. The outfit was completed by a pair of black knee-high boots and a tiny jean jacket that did nothing to keep me warm. I was freezing. I guess pain really is beauty.

Luckily, the rain stopped just as we were leaving. It'd be a shame for all the hard work Rose put in to my hair to be ruined by the weather. She did a good job. She sprayed a bunch of shit in it that made it almost as shiny as hers, although I doubted she needed products to make her own hair look that good. She also straightened it out and curled the ends, making it all bouncy. I was impressed.

We were getting close to the school, and I couldn't stop wringing my hands together in my lap. It was ridiculous to be nervous. I already knew most of the kids there. But I couldn't help feeling like I was standing naked on a stage in front of a thousand strangers.

"Bella, stop fidgeting like a heroin addict," Rose ordered. She never missed a thing. I tried without much success to do as she said.

"Today's gonna be great, you guys!" Alice said. Excitement radiated off of her. "I wonder if the boys are there yet."

"I'm sure they are," Rose said. "Hey, Bells, that reminds me. Before we get there, there's kinda something Em wanted me to talk to you about." She hesitated, which is something Rose never did. And if Emmett had something he needed to tell me, he didn't get Rose to do it for him. Unless he was meddling, in which case he knew just how annoyed I'd be with him.

"What, Rose? Spill," I prompted.

"Well, it's just Edward and Jasper. They have a weird way of turning girls into idiots."

"Yeah, Bella. Eddie is gorgeous now. He doesn't even have to say anything charming anymore cause apparently girls turn to jelly once they look into his green eyes. I don't see what the big deal is. They're just eyes," Alice added.

"Doesn't Edward hate being called Eddie?" I said. I was irritated that Emmett thought I would require this talk in the first place. He knew me better than that.

"Yeah, but I don't like being called a dwarf and that doesn't stop him," she said. She pulled down the visor to reapply her lip gloss for the third time.

"Listen, guys, while I appreciate the concern, I think I can handle Edward Cullen. No matter how smooth he claims to be, he's still the dork I knew in elementary school in my eyes," I said. I didn't want to take my frustration with Em out on the girls. It wasn't their fault he was naturally overprotective.

"That's what I told him. And Emmett isn't really worried about Edward trying anything with you. Edward's a whore, but he's different with us cause he's known us so long. He respects us," Rose said.

"So, what's the problem?" I asked. Alice giggled. "What?"

"We're supposed to warn you about Jazz. Emmy thinks you'll by hypnotized by his Texan wiles and he'll have to beat up one of his boys for you," she said.

"I'm sure I can hold my own against the likes of Jasper Whitlock," I said. "Besides, you know Emmett. He worries too much, that's all. He needs to slow his roll."

They looked at each other and smiled.

"We'll see," Rose said. Alice suddenly squealed in delight as we pulled into the parking lot and I realized just how nervous I was. Rose pulled her red beauty into a space and Alice turned around in her seat to give me a reassuring smile.

"Don't be nervous, Bella. Everyone will love you," she said and I actually felt a little better.

"Yeah, Bells, you look hot. Plus, you know the boys will take care of anybody who's dumb enough to give you shit," Rose added. I smiled at her and she winked. "Get your ass outta the car." I laughed.

We all got out and the girls automatically flanked each side of me, taking one of my arms in one of theirs like they always did.

"You have your schedule, right?" Alice asked.

"Uh, yeah, I have English with Baker first period," I said.

"Cool, me too," Rose said. "There's Emmett's jeep." She point across the lot toward a monster of a jeep. It was green and exactly the right size for someone as big as Emmett.

"Wow," I said. "It's fitting." They laughed.

"Bella!" Emmett's bellow echoed throughout the entire parking lot as he jogged over to us and picked me up in the air. I couldn't help but laugh as he swung me around. My annoyance with him was all but forgotten. Alice giggled and skipped over to Edward who automatically leaned down so she could kiss his cheek.

"Alright, big guy, it's my turn. Put her down," Rose said, trying her damndest to sound jealous when everyone knew she had him wrapped around her little finger. Emmett guffawed loudly and set me back on my feet. I felt a little dizzy. He gave Rose a kiss and grabbed her hand as we walked back to his jeep. It was the first time I'd seen Em and Rose together like that, and I was taken aback by how perfect they looked.

"You guys are sweet," I said. He ruffled my hair.

"Emmy!" Alice whined. "We worked hard on that head!"

Emmett laughed and Edward yanked on one of her spikes.

"Hey!" she said.

"Hush, dwarf," he said and smiled down at her. And, wow, they were right. He was beautiful. And I could see why his green eyes would make most girls' knees shake. But he was still Edward. He looked up at me and his eyes twinkled mischievously.

"Cullen," I said, trying to sound bored. He laughed at my attempt.

"Hey, Bella," he said. Before I could say anything else, he had me wrapped up in a hug so tight I had trouble breathing. I smiled and hugged him back. I'd give him shit later.

"Ok, Edward, let her go. Her face is turning blue," Emmett said. Edward laughed again and stepped back.

"Nice to see you again, kid," he said.

"You, too." His smile was infectious. Now that all of us were together again, I wasn't nervous in the least. We settled right back into our roles; Emmett was leaning back against his jeep rubbing Rose's neck as she nibbled on a pop tart, Edward had his arm slung across Alice's tiny shoulders and was nodding politely as she prattled on about her expectations for the year, and I was content to stand back and observe. They were beautiful. All four of them.

My thoughts were interrupted by the roar of a motorcycle turning into the lot. The sound was so jarring, I jumped out of my skin a bit.

"What the hell is that?" I asked.

"Jazz," Edward and Emmett said indifferently. Alice sighed and Rose smirked, shaking her head.

A beautiful black Ducati pulled into the space on the other side of Edward's Volvo. The guy riding it turned off his awesome machine and swung one of his long legs over to stand up. His back was to us, and he was tall, almost as tall as Emmett. And lean, too, but not lanky like Edward. He took off his helmet to reveal a head of shaggy, honey-blonde hair. I wanted to touch it. He set the helmet on his bike and turned to face us, shrugging out of his jacket.

He was gorgeous. The muscles in his arms were taut and tan. His hair fell into his face as he folded his jacket. He looked up at us and smirked, but he didn't say anything. He came over to the side of Emmett's jeep and tossed his jacket in the back. I suddenly worried he might get cold, as he was wearing a thin black shirt—The Clash—that looked about a hundred years old. It was faded and the collar was ripped on the side. There was also a small hole above his right hipbone revealing quarter-size patch of smooth skin. His jeans looked just as worn. They hung low on his hips and there was a frayed tear on his left knee. On his feet was a pair of beat up Chuck Taylor's and his eyes were covered by a pair of aviator sunglasses.

He turned, then, and leaned against the side of the jeep, whipping of his glasses and folding his arms across his chest. I was shocked by the piercing blue-gray color of his eyes. They reminded me of a storm over the ocean.

Jasper looked right at me and let the left side of his mouth lift up lazily over a set of perfect white teeth. I figured it was that smile that made girls so easy for him to claim. Alice took a few steps over to him and stood on her tiptoes to kiss his cheek just like everybody else's. He turned his smile on her and motioned over to me with his head.

"So this is the Bella?" he asked.

_Holy shit._

His voice was like honey, and the slight southern drawl was just about the sexiest thing I'd ever heard. Alice nodded and giggled. He looked back up at me expectantly. I cleared my throat.

"And that makes you the Jasper, right?" I said, stepping forward to shake his hand and thanking God my knees didn't shake. He looked down at my outstretched hand like he didn't know what to do with it. Then he chuckled and grabbed hold of it only to pull me into a hug. I was getting forced into a lot of those that day. My feet came a few inches off the ground and I gasped, earning a hearty laugh from Emmett. Then I took a breath.

_God, he smells good._

It was like campfire, sandalwood soap, and man, with hints of tobacco smoke and vinyl records. I much preferred the smell of Jasper to the Axe shit guys bathe themselves in every day.

I was just starting to relax into the hug when he set me down and let a wide smile spread across his face.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Bella," he said. I was done for.

"Yeah, you, too," I managed as a response. His eyes bored into mine and I had the sudden fear that he was looking right down into my soul. I was saved from making a bigger idiot out of myself when the bell rang. He didn't move or look away and I felt oddly like a deer in the headlights.

"Ready, Eddie?" Alice asked cheerfully. Edward laughed and she took his big hand in her little one as they walked off to their first classes. Edward swung her arm back and forth like you would a five year old. I looked after them and couldn't help loving them that much more just for being… well, THEM.

"Let's go, Bells," Rose said, taking my arm and leading me away from the beautiful man I was trying desperately not to look at. Then Emmett jumped in front of us and picked us up, flinging us both over each of his shoulders and jogging towards the gate. He laughed loudly at our screams of protest. Rose and I looked at each other in our very upside-down state and could help but laugh with him. I allowed myself one last look at Jasper. He was still leaning against the jeep with a crooked grin on his face, watching us. Watching me.

**JPOV**

Something told me I was about to get myself into a load of shit.

I knew the rules, damn it. Fuck, I was _glad_ there were rules. This girl was special. Like Rose and Baby Alice. I mean, Emmett had her up on some fuckin' pedestal and even Edward said she could be a Playboy Bunny and he still wouldn't so much as wag his tail in her direction. I had agreed. No way would I fuck with the Swan girl.

When I rolled out of bed this morning I was looking forward to meeting the missing link. I'd heard all the stories and this Bella Swan sounded like an all around cool chick. They talked about her as if she'd been gone a week as opposed to three years. There's gotta be something special about a person if they move several states away and their old friends go out of their way to keep the bonds intact. That almost never happens. Hell, I don't talk to anybody I knew in Texas. But then again, there was something special about these guys, too. I never had friends like them in Fort Worth. I didn't know I was missing out on something great until I moved to Forks.

So, sure, I was intrigued by the mystery girl that everyone loved so much. She seemed to be the glue that held everyone together even with a thousand miles between them. What I wasn't prepared for was that she'd be so goddamned beautiful.

She wasn't the kind of beautiful that me and Edward spent our weekends looking for. She definitely didn't have the fake Playboy look that Edward was particularly fond of. And she wasn't super model gorgeous like Rose or cute like Aly. She was no "pretty girl without a brain" like Jessica Stanley or Lauren Mallory, either. When Edward and I went up to Seattle on Saturdays, those were the girls I looked for. They were pretty enough to be desirable but stupid enough not to hold my interest for more than an hour.

Bella was different from any other girl I'd come in contact with. And that was not a good thing. She was exactly the kind of girl I tried to avoid. Her beauty was subtle; natural. Classic, even. She was prone to blushing. I collected that much just in the few minutes before the bell rang. The contrast between her pale skin and her rosy cheeks was delicious in a highly dangerous way. And her body didn't help matters any. Her legs were too long for her own good, and if she knew how much trouble they'd cause her as far as the guys in this school were concerned, she'd keep those things covered all the time. They were perfect. And creamy white. God, they made my mouth water, and that didn't help me feel any less like a friggin predator. She was slender with just the right amount of curve around the hips. But none of that was my biggest concern.

It was those eyes.

She had big doe eyes the size of saucers. They were a hypnotizing chocolate brown that showed every emotion she felt. It was almost heartbreaking. I could stare into those eyes for hours and not get bored for a second. That was very, very bad. She was the kind of girl that made assholes like me want to go to church. Guys didn't fuck Bella swan. They made life-altering love to her.

I needed to get my shit together and fast. I needed to see this girl as a friend and not the amazingly sexy creature she really was. So when I pulled her into a hug, I did it for several reasons. The main reason was that it seemed the most logical way to throw her into the "friend" section of my brain. There were only three girls I'd ever hugged. Aly, Rose, and my mother. If I made Bella the fourth, I couldn't think of taking her clothes off, right? Also, I had to admit that I knew it would shock the hell out of her. I had been paying close enough attention to those eyes of hers to catch the flash of nervousness right before she covered it up like a champ and stepped forward to shake my hand. The surprised gasp was just as amusing as I'd thought it would be.

It didn't take long for me to realize how stupid that move really was, because mere seconds passed before she relaxed enough to allow her body to mold itself against mine. And, Christ, it felt good. She was soft all over. And her smell was nothing less than addicting as hell. She smelled like strawberry shampoo and vanilla body spray. I liked it. A lot. And it only further proved that she wasn't anything like most girls. She didn't buy all that expensive shit to make herself look and smell good. I'll bet she was a K Mart girl.

I was reluctant to let her go, but I knew I had to separate my body from hers before I lost all my senses. It was only when I set her down on her feet and stepped back that I noticed her mouth, which of course was absolutely perfect.

Her bottom lip was a darker shade of red than the top one and I could tell she chewed on it when she was nervous. She had a full mouth that didn't need lipstick or botox. Her top lip was slightly fuller than her bottom lip. It was barely noticeable, yet it gave her mouth a subtly off-balance look and it was sexy in a strange way. The bell really needed to ring.

Then it did, but I still couldn't move or look away from her expressive face. Luckily, she looked away first and smiled at Cullen and Aly as they walked over to the campus gate together. Her expression as she watched them made my heart swell. The love she felt for them radiated off of her. It was overwhelming.

Thank God for Emmett. He grabbed Bella up along with Rose just in time. I needed to clear my head and breathe some air that didn't smell like Bella Swan.

**EMPOV**

Why did she have to be pretty? Why couldn't she be a complete dog or something? I had enough trouble doing my brotherly duties as it was. No one would dare mess with Rosie since everyone knew she was mine. Actually it would be more accurate to say that _I_ belonged to _her_. But still. No guy in Forks would dare cross me. Alice being a part-time lesbian helped some. Not to mention the only real threats to women in this county were my two best friends. And they both loved Alice like I loved Bella. They were her brothers.

Bella was a whole different story. There was nothing to protect her from the dirt bags. And there were plenty of them. Rose had told me all about the hilarious Yorkie situation, but that guy was harmless. Mike Newton was a slime ball and he'd been carrying a huge torch for Bella ever since he was old enough to get his first boner. He never had much luck with any girl except for Jessica Stanley. The guy had no shame. He broke up with Jessica the moment he heard Bella was moving back to town. Mike was a relentless motherfucker who couldn't take a hint, and Bella just didn't put up with that kind of shit from anybody. I'd have to have a serious talk with him before he started in on her and she rewarded him with a swift kick in the nuts. Sure, I'd derive a great deal of amusement from something like that, but his being a complete douche wasn't quite deserving of a sterile existence.

Something told me Mike Newton and Eric Yorkie were the very least of my worries. After today, every guy in school would be lining up to try their luck with the Chief's daughter. But Bella wouldn't stand for me interfering too much. She'd made it perfectly clear that worrying from afar was fine but once she was back she expected to handle her problems on her own. If I meddled too much, it'd be me getting kicked in the balls. Rose would probably help her.

That was one of the many good things about Bella. She could pretty much take care of herself, and she knew it. I just hoped she was strong enough not to be taken with someone by the name of Jasper Whitlock.

I fucking loved Jazz. He was one of the coolest guys on Earth. And normally I didn't give a shit what he and Edward did with their spare time. But I saw the look on his face when he first saw Bella. I couldn't say that I blamed him, and honestly I trusted Jazz not to try anything with her. He was good like that. But his charm came naturally and it wasn't something he could switch on and off. It was just there. And if Bella didn't learn to ignore it, I had a feeling she'd be the one attacking him. Now that was a thought that made me laugh. All this time I'd been thinking I'd have to protect her from the likes of him when at the end of the day, I could very well have to protect _him_ from _her._

But until then, I'd stick to my promise and keep an eye on her from afar just like I did with the others. I wouldn't stand in her way. And the moment she needed my help, I'd be there to bail her out. For right now, though, I had better things to think about.

Like Rose's ass in those skin-tight jeans she was wearing. Now _there's_ a pleasant picture.

**APOV**

Eddy left to calculus and I hurried into my first period photography class. It was a great start to a great year. Bella's first reaction to Jazz had been just exactly as entertaining as I'd thought it would be, and now I get to start my day with my camera. I didn't need the class, really, but photography was my passion and the more time I spent on it, the better I would be.

I took a seat at the front of the class and waited for Mr. Jackson to start the first day's lecture. Then the door opened and a guy who was the spitting image of Brad Pitt in Interview with the Vampire walked in. He was quite frankly the best looking man I had ever seen.

He had blonde hair pulled back into a ponytail at the base of his neck. Long hair on a guy is usually quite the turn off for me, but not on him. Not at all. He was tall and muscular without being too bulky like Emmy. He was tan, too, and had clear blue eyes. I tried to remind myself that I wasn't quite finished with Jane yet, and besides, he wasn't my type. I mean, he really wasn't, right?

He didn't even look at me as he made his way to the very back of the room.

_See, Alice? You're not his type either. Forget about him._

And that's exactly what I planned to do.

**EPOV**

_This is gonna be a good fucking year._

I already loved being a senior. All the little underclassmen girls just loved getting a piece of the senior guys. And I was the one they wanted. Beautiful.

It would also be amusing to watch all the hopeless faggots flock to Bella like flies to a horse. Pathetic sonsofbitches. None of 'em had a chance in hell with a girl like her. She was downright beautiful, no one could deny that. And she was smart, too. Way too smart to spread her legs for any of the douchebags in this town. Me and Jazz included.

I'd be keeping a close eye on Jazz just in case. My other eye would be safely glued to Tanya Denali's chest. That chick belonged on a fucking centerfold.

**RPOV**

Watching Bella eye-fuck Jazz was just about the most priceless thing I'd ever seen. Hilarious, and totally predictable. Jazz was just her type and she didn't even know it. Then again, she was just Jasper's type, too. And he was just as clueless as she was. I called it the moment he moved here. I thought to myself, "Damn, if Bella ever moves back here they'll be perfect for each other."

I wasn't going to say anything, though. Em wouldn't be too fond of the idea, and besides, it'll be a lot more entertaining to watch them squirm as they try to avoid each other.

Those fucking heels were making my feet and back ache. Perfect excuse to get Em in the hot tub.

I was the luckiest bitch in town. Who else got to sleep with a Greek God just about every night? Ex-actly.

**A/N-**

**Sorry if that was a lot to take in all at once. The other chapters won't bounce around so much. I just loved giving all of them a chance to put in their two cents, hehe. Part two will be done soon, I promise.**

**Reviews are **_**almost**_** as sexy as Jasper's southern drawl. Almost.**


	6. Chapter 6: Drool&School pt2

Chapter 6: Drool&School pt2

**I don't own Twilight or its characters. They belong to the lovely Stephenie Meyer.**

**Ok guys. Part Deux! I hope it's worth it. Thank you all so, so, so much for the reviews they were all very sweet and encouraging and reading them makes my day every time! So I hope you all enjoy this chapter as Bella goes through her classes. This is still their first day of senior year, remember, so keep that in mind. I love you guys!**

**BPOV**

The first days was going pretty smoothly. No major mishaps for the most part. I didn't even fall on my face.

English was good. It's always been my favorite subject, and I'd already read all the books on the reading list. The class would be a breeze. It would've been boring as hell, but Rose was as entertaining as they come. Everyone was too busy staring at Ms Baker's fake breasts to stare at "The Chief's Prodigal Daughter," which is apparently what I'd been officially dubbed. I don't know why women get fake tits anyway. They look painful.

"Hey, Ben, don't look too hard, you might lose an eye," Rose said loudly while smacking on a piece of gum. The kid, Ben, turned so red he just about fogged his glasses up and held his book in front of his face for the rest of class. Rose was way too observant for her own good. And Ben wasn't the only one to be put on the spot.

"So, Bella," she said once Ms Baker was done with her syllabus lecture. "What did you think of Jasper?" She was wearing her infamous "I see all, I know all" smirk, but I was not about to give her the satisfaction of knowing just what I thought of that particular Texan womanizer. My pride would never survive that big of a hit.

"He seems nice," I said. It wasn't a lie. He _did_ seem nice. If nice is synonymous with sexy, than there could be no argument. No one could hedge Rose, however, so she immediately took my answer for exactly what it was—bullshit. Her loud snort called way too much attention to us so I kicked her chair.

"Let's be honest here, Bells. I saw you undressing him with your eyes. I was dangerously close to having to take you home so you could change your underwear."

I willed myself no to blush and took a deep breath, trying to figure out which part of her accusation to trump first.

"Ok, first of all? You're disgusting. I mean, really, I applaud you for being the most, just, disgusting girl in town. The trophy is yours, my friend," I said.

"Thank you." Only Rose would be proud of that.

"And second of all, I was not undressing him with my eyes." That wasn't a lie, either. If I had starting undressing him in my mind, I would have gone into cardiac arrest. He was almost too much to take in with his clothes _on_.

"Bella—"

"Yes, Rose, he's a good looking guy. Ok?" I said, get a little defensive now. "No one would deny that. But that's it. End of story. Let's call it momentary shock and leave it at that, alright? He wasn't what I expected, but I'm over it now. Drop it." I shoved her shoulder to make sure she knew how serious I was.

"Fine," she sighed dejectedly.

I was happy to have first period with Rose, but I was just as happy for the bell to ring so I could escape to second period civics and daydream in peace.

I got there early, so I sat down in the middle of the room and turned on my IPod while doodling on the cover of my notebook. No more than two minutes later, my head was bobbing slowly to the music only I could hear and I was off in my own little world. That was until a binder slapped the surface of the desk closest to my right side and I nearly jumped out of my seat, pulling my headphones out of my ears and replacing the mellow sound of The Shins with the arguably more melodic sound of Jasper Whitlock's laugh. I looked up slowly and, sure enough, he was there; all six feet and two inches of human perfection.

"I'm sorry, did I scare you?" he asked with a very noticeable twinkle in his eye as he tried to cover up his laughter. Something told me he wasn't in the least bit sorry.

"Little bit," I answered. He smiled and gestured toward to the desk that his binder was now resting on. The one right next to me. The one that seemed a lot closer now than it did two minutes ago.

"Mind if I sit?"

"Go for it," I answered as casually as I could. He sat down and stretched his long legs. He looked over at me and was just about to say something when he looked over at the door and the small smile that had been playing at the corners of his lips transformed into a glare that made me feel sorry for whoever it was directed to.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Newton," he said under his breath. He said the name with complete disdain. The name sounded familiar, but I couldn't quite place it.

"Who?" But then the question was moot, because he was there. Mike Newton, the kid who used to follow me around in fifth grade, was standing right in front of my desk wearing a shit-eating grin.

"Hi, Bella. Long time no see, right?" he said. I could have sworn I heard Jasper growl.

"Yeah, Mike. How's it going?" I asked, trying to sound polite even though I was suddenly nauseous.

"I'm good. But, hey listen, I was thinkin' about the dance and I thought—"

"Newton, sit the fuck down and get out of her face," Jasper said. His tone didn't encourage any argument.

"Hey, what's you're problem, man?" Mike asked. He always had been somewhat of an idiot.

"You wanna know what my problem is? My problem is that this girl has been at this school for all of an hour. An hour, ok? And fuckjobs like you are already drooling over her like she's a fucking steak. She's not, incidentally, so I'll say it again, and I'll make it real slow for you. Sit. The fuck. Down. Before you really start to get on my nerves." I made a mental note to never get on Jasper's bad side. I also made a mental note that he was sticking up for me; that he didn't approve of guys treating me like a shiny new toy. I was glowing inside.

"Shit, dude, alright. It's cool," Mike surrendered, backing away to the front of the row with his hands raised in the air.

"Yeah, you're damn right it's cool," Jasper muttered. Then he remembered me sitting beside him. "Hey, Bella, I'm sorry I went off on him like that in front of you. That wasn't cool. And I don't know, maybe you wanted to talk to him. I kind of just took it upon myself to end your conversation, it's just, the guy's a douche and I didn't want him to make you uncomfortable." He was rambling. Jasper was rambling. And he was apologizing for saving me the trouble of getting rid of Newton myself.

"No, Jasper, _thank you_. You have no idea how big of a pain in the ass that guy was before I left. He goes through puberty and then proceeds to glue himself to my leg like a Doberman," I said. He chuckled, and in a momentary flash of insanity, I thought I might do or say just about anything to make Jasper laugh.

"Oh, believe me, I've heard all about it. I've heard _all_ the stories," he said. I was suddenly mortified.

"Great," I said sarcastically.

Mr. Rathbone, our civics teacher, was a short, balding, miserable looking man who wasn't in the least bit interested in being longwinded. He handed us our syllabus sheets, instructed us to read chapter one in our textbooks, and sat behind his desk with his back to us. He read the newspaper and drank cup after cup of coffee. I had the aching suspicion his cup was laced with a healthy dose of alcohol. It didn't matter to me. I placed on of my headphones back in my ear and turned my IPOD back on while I opened my book.

"What are you listening to?" Jasper asked.

"The Shins," I answered. The shins were one of my favorite bands. I first watched Garden State, my favorite movie, because I heard their songs were on the soundtrack. I thought for sure Jasper would have never even heard of them, but he smiled wider and I thought I noticed his face actually light up.

"Good deal!" he said approvingly.

"What, you like The Shins?" I asked a little doubtfully.

"Yeah," he said defensively.

"I'm sorry, I just have a hard time believing a guy who likes 7o's punk could also like The Shins. The Smiths, yeah. Maybe even MUSE if the stars are lined up right, but not The Shins. Besides, The Shins are mine. You can't have them," I said. My God, I was flirting with him.

"Ok, there are just way too many things wrong with what you just said," he said after a moment of what could only be described as shock.

"Like?"

"Like, for starters, that's a whole lot of assumptions to be made about a practical stranger. That's not fair. And I happen to like everything from classic rock, to 90's grunge—God Bless Kurt Cobain—to indie. Anything I can play, I like. Besides, you can't lay claim to The Shins, that's just not right."

"Wow," I said. He quirked an eyebrow. "I just never would've thought we'd have something in common."

"See? Another unfair assumption. You might be surprised, little girl." He smiled at me and I allowed myself to gaze into his eyes for longer than I should have. He didn't look away either, and the intensity soon became more than I could take.

"What do you play?" I asked, finally breaking away from his gaze.

"Guitar," he answered. "Acoustic."

"Really?" Great. As if I needed one more thing to love about the guy.

"Yes, really." He laughed. "Why? Does that shock you?"

"No, not in the least. Makes sense, actually. Finishes off the whole Southern Charm thing you have going on."

He smirked suspiciously and wagged a pointed finger at me.

"You're flirting with me," he said matter-of-factly. Damn, why did I have to be so transparent? I decided to go with denial. He couldn't be that perceptive.

"Me? No, Jasper. Believe it or not, polite conversation does not always end with a girl wanting to rip your clothes off." To my dismay, I realized that even my denial could be construed as flirting. Because it was. I couldn't help it. And I did, in fact, want to rip his clothes off.

"That's true, I agree. But this sounds suspiciously like flirting to me. Am I going to have to tell Emmett and the Chief about this?" he asked playfully. I couldn't help but laugh. I should've been embarrassed and blushing like an idiot, but I was surprisingly comfortable flirting with Jasper. I didn't think that was a good thing.

"I don't think you need to call in the troops just yet."

"You're right. Not about this at least. But somebody definitely needs to take care of that," he said, tilting his head toward the front corner of the room by the window where an olive-skinned boy with short curly hair was staring unabashedly in my direction.

"Who is that?" I whispered.

"That, Bella, is Tyler Crowley. And trust me, he's just as slimy as Newton. Maybe even worse, considering his ego is the size of this room."

"Well, maybe he's looking at you," I said. Jasper gave me a look.

"Bella, he's looked at me twice, and both times there can only be one thought passing through his head; 'Kill The Texan.'"

I laughed and figured he was probably right.

"I honestly don't see what the fuss is about," I said, shaking my head. Sure there were a few guys who liked me in Phoenix. But that was a much bigger town. And none of them looked at me quite the way Tyler Crowley was looking at me now. I couldn't tell if he wanted to date me or shoot me so he could mount me on his wall above the deer head.

"What, you don't know?" Jasper asked. I shrugged and shook my head again. Jasper chuckled and flicked my hair with his pencil. "Better get used to it, little girl."

And the bell rang. For once, despite my passionate hatred of all things related to civics and economics, I really didn't want to go to my next class. I wanted to sit there in that desk and talk to Jasper about music and ask him about Texas and make mental notes to catalogue each moment his eyes turned a different color. But that couldn't happen and he was already getting up from his seat. I tried not to let my face fall.

"I'll see you at lunch, Bella," he said as he ducked out of the room. The way he said it made my spine shiver. It was like he was making a secret promise, or he was reassuring me that the hour we spent together in civics wasn't over. Perhaps I just wasn't getting enough air to my head, because my thoughts had ceased to make any kind of sense. I walked out and ran smack into Eric Yorkie.

"Oh, hey Bella!" he said excitedly.

"Hi, Eric," I answered with as much fake enthusiasm I could muster.

"What's your next class?" he asked, and I was honestly afraid to tell him.

"Um, Spanish with Mrs. Mendoza," I said, praying he didn't have that class next as well.

"Cool, me too!" Of course he did. If he didn't, I might actually find some peace, and that just wouldn't do at all. "Mind if I walk you?"

_Be polite, Bella._

"Sure," I answered through I forced smile. We made our way through the halls and I tried my very best to nod at all the right times as he rambled in his squeaky, almost prepubescent voice about his journalism class.

"So, I was wondering, do you have a date to the back to school dance?" he asked when we reached the door to the Spanish room.

"The what?" I asked. I had no knowledge of any dance, and surely Aly and Rose would've told me by now.

"The back to school dance. It's this Friday. It's a black and white type thing." So that's what Mike was talking about when Jasper cut him off. I wished Jasper was there now to get rid of Eric. But, he'd have to be gentler with Eric. "So, I was thinking, you know, if you don't have a date before Friday… I mean I could take you, if you want. Like as a last minute thing. So you wouldn't have to go alone." God, the guy rambled as much as a cow lactates.

"Oh, wow, um, I actually didn't even know about it," I said, trying to get my shit together. "But Eric, you don't know this about me yet, but I'm actually very, very clumsy. I'm a hazard. I try to dance, and people get hurt. So, you can see how school dances aren't really best environment for me. I probably won't go unless my friends drag me there, in which case I'll go alone that way I'll only injure myself." Eric's face fell. Well, I gave it my best shot. It was all true.

"Oh, ok. Well if you decide to go and you'd like a date, remember I asked. I'll wear a helmet or something."

"Ok, thanks, Eric." He really was a nice guy, but I wasn't too keen on being in a room with him for an entire hour five days a week. I hated Spanish already.

I wish I could say that fourth period trig was better, but it really wasn't. I sat down in front and proceeded to mind my own business until Tyler Crowley from second period plopped down next to me and gave me a look like he'd just won the lottery. I swear, Jasper had to have jinxed me.

"Bella, right?" I nodded. What else was I supposed to do? "You should go to the dance with me." He said it like _he_ would be doing _me_ a favor. I'd had enough.

"Really? And why's that?" I asked, not even bothering to mask my annoyance around these morons anymore.

"Cause I got all the right moves, girl!" They get dumber as the day goes on.

"I'm sure you do, but I'm still not going," I said.

"Ah, c'mon now! It'll be fun," he said. "My moves don't end on the dance floor, baby." At that, I slowly set my pencil down on my desk and turned in my seat to face him.

"It's Tyler, right?" I asked, although I already knew.

"Yeah."

"Tyler, I don't doubt that you have—how'd you put it?—'All the right moves?' But I'm still not going."

"But—"

"NO. Period. That's a complete fucking sentence." Rose would be proud.

"Suit yourself," he said, shrugging. His ego was completely intact. The guy was like a brick wall.

"I plan to."

I was ready to sing Hallelujah when the bell finally rang for lunch.

I walked into the cafeteria with Tyler and Eric walking suspiciously close behind. I stopped just inside the door to scan the wide room for my friends, who I desperately needed to refill my sanity level. I noticed several guys I'd never seen before smiling goofily at me and even more of their girlfriends looking at me like I was the Antichrist. Finally, I saw them sitting at a table on the far side of the cafeteria. I could not have been happier to see them.

They were definitely a sight for sore eyes. Rose was sitting in Emmett's lap feeding him grapes. How very cliché of them. They reminded me of Samson and Delilah. Alice was sitting by herself on the other side of the table reading "The Girl Who Loved Tom Gordon," a Stephen King novel that must have had her spooked because her tiny brows were furrowed and she was nibbled nervously on one of the cookies I'd made her. Knowing Alice, she probably thought it was a romance novel. Edward was sitting next to Emmett, frowning disgustedly at his cafeteria pizza like it was a human heart. And finally, Jasper was sitting on the table with his feet in the chair next to Edward and looking particularly bored as Lauren Mallory stood in front of him talking his ear off about something he obviously didn't care to hear about. When I reached the table, Lauren stopped talking and turned her pretentious, pig-nose up at me.

"Ugh, never mind, Jasper. I'll tell you later. I'm leaving," she said in a nasally voice. I stared after her in utter disbelief. The bitch didn't even know me, yet she treated me like the plague. These people were going to force me to get violent.

Emmett guffawed at the scene and Jasper got up to sit in his chair, but not before I caught sight of his adorable smiley face boxers. I was still standing there in shock like an idiot. Jasper chuckled.

"Thanks, Bella. I thought she'd never leave," he said.

"Yeah, you sure have a way of clearing a room of skanks," Edward chimed in. I huffed and flopped down in my seat, throwing an Alice-like tantrum. They all looked at me like I'd sprouted a third eye.

"What's the matter, Bella? Was someone mean to you?" Alice asked sweetly from the chair to my left. Jasper was sitting directly across from me now, with an odd look of concern on his face. A look to his right showed me that Edward and Emmett shared similar expressions. Rose just raised an eyebrow. Their worry actually made me feel like being a big baby about it, which I never do.

"Guys I don't know are following me around like there's a sign on my back that says 'FREE BLOWJOBS,' girls I know even less are looking at me like I'm the spawn of Satan sent here to steal their boyfriends, and what the hell is up with this stupid fucking dance on Friday?" I asked in one breath, finally letting my petty frustrations loose.

Edward and Emmett groaned in unison.

Jasper laughed at their discomfort.

Alice and Rose frowned at them.

"Shut up, Em, you're going," Rose ordered.

"I know, baby, I didn't say anything," he said, pouting. No one responded to my small rant.

"Eddie…" Alice began.

"Yes, Alice?" Edward replied tentatively.

"Do you remember last week when you promised to take me to the dance if my other dates fell through?" she asked.

"What happened to the other dates?" he asked, his voice going up an octave.

"They're all girls," she answered.

"Why can't you go with a girl? You are a part-time lesbian, aren't you?" His voice got higher with each sentence.

"I don't want to dance with a girl. Who'd lead? And you promised." She pouted her lip and everyone knew he couldn't say no to that face.

"Oh, fine, Alice. Shit." He looked sick and she giggled triumphantly. I laughed with her, my bad mood all but forgotten. But then I looked up to see Mike Newton be-lining it towards our table.

"Oh, God," I groaned, dropping my forehead to the table with a painful smack.

"What?" Jasper asked. I looked up into his eyes and cocked my head to the side.

"He's back."

"Hey Bella!" Mike called from a couple yards away. Rose jumped off Emmett's lap just in time. All three boys stood up and glared at Mike. I realized for the first time how intimidating they all really were, especially all three of them at once. They seemed like a bunch of fun guys to me, but to the rest of the world they were terrifying. Mike turned right back the way he came without another word. Our whole table erupted with laughter as the guys took their seats again.

"See?" I asked. "It would've been nice to have some sort of warning before being attacked my Mike Newton. Not to mention Tyler and Eric."

"What, and miss all the fun?" Em asked. I stuck my tongue out at him.

"I'm so happy to entertain you all," I said. Emmett threw a grape at me.

"I have a great idea, you guys!" Alice suddenly perked up.

"Here we go," Rose said, rolling her eyes and chomping a carrot as she popped a grape into Emmett's mouth.

"Why doesn't Jasper take Bella?" she asked. They all fell silent as they contemplated the absurd idea and I looked around at each of them in shock. I was thoroughly humiliated and I could already feel my traitorous cheeks start to burn.

"Alice, come on. You know I don't dance. Besides, you can't volunteer someone to—" Jasper cut me off.

"What do you think, Cullen?" he asked, raising his ever-quirking eyebrow in Edward's direction.

"Hey, man, if I gotta go, you gotta go," Edward answered.

"No, really, I—" Jasper cut me off again.

"Emmett?"

Emmett was back to being fed by Rose and looked entirely unconcerned with the conversation. I hoped he was paying enough attention to be on my side.

"Better than Mike Newton," was his reply. The traitor.

"See? It's settled," Alice said and clapped her little hands together. "Don't forget, Bella, it's semiformal and it's Black and White themed."

"Would anyone like to hear my thoughts on the subject?" I asked.

"NO," all five of them answered together. I huffed for what must have been the fifth time since lunch started and slid down in my seat with my arms folded across my chest. Jasper leaned over the table at me.

"Aw, come on, am I really that bad?" he whispered, even though the whole table was listening intently. I looked up at him then and the sneaky bastard winked. Winked! It was not in the least bit fair. Alice giggled some more and went back to her book.

At that point, I noticed a very handsome guy leaning against the cafeteria wall across the room. He had long blonde hair and skin too tan to be attached to someone from Forks. He looked like a Californian Surfer. And he was staring at our table.

No, he was staring at Alice specifically. His face was awestricken, as if he were looking at Aphrodite herself.

"Alice, do you know that guy?" I asked, nudging her with my elbow.

"Who?" She followed my gaze with her eyes and her face fell a little when she saw him. He'd looked away the moment he caught me looking. "Oh, that's James. He's in my photography class."

"He was staring at you like you were some kind of religious symbol," I said.

"I doubt that," she said solemnly. "He doesn't like me."

"Why wouldn't he like you, doll?" Jasper asked, using a tone you might use when talking to a sad fourth grader.

"I don't know," she answered, shrugging her little shoulders dejectedly.

"Well, he's an idiot then, Aly," Emmett said, smiling reassuringly at her.

"No, he's supposed to be a really great photographer from Orange County. You know, like the show on Mtv?"

"Did you talk to him?" I asked, still wondering how she could think he didn't like her when he was obviously enamored by her.

"I tried to introduce myself after class, but then Jessica Stanley jumped in and said 'Don't you have some carpet to munch or, or something?' and it kinda ruined my chance to make a good first impression." She said it in a venomous tone that you just didn't hear from Alice's mouth.

"What a fucking bitch," Rose said, looking like she'd love to go looking for Jessica right then. Em tightened his grip around her waist.

"What did he say?" I asked.

"Nothing. He just laughed and walked away."

"Fuck him, then Alice. He's not worth it. But if he gives you any shit, you let us know ok?" Edward said. She didn't answer him so he kicked her chair from under the table to get her attention.

"Alright, dwarf?" he asked again.

"Alright, Edward," she said finally.

The mood of lunch did pick up after that, and when the bell rang we all went in our different directions happily enough. I had gym next, which is never a good thing. Luckily, it was fairly uneventful except for the unrelenting death glares from Lauren Mallory and Jessica Stanley. It took all the self-control I could muster to keep myself from hurling a basketball at them.

My last class was biology. I walked in and saw Edward sitting by himself in front. Since it was the only empty seat in the room, I started towards his table fully intending to use this as my opportunity to pick a fight with him. I dropped my book on the table so it would make a loud slapping noise and sat down.

"You're mad at me," he said. It wasn't a question.

"Yep," was my answer. He chuckled.

"You gonna tell me why?" he asked.

"Nope."

"Well, that's all well and good. You wanna be mad, be mad. But, see, you've only been in town for a day and a half. You've been around me maybe a full hour total since you've been back. I don't see how I could have done something in that amount of time that was bad enough to ensue your wrath. So—"

"You're an asshole. You were supposed to be my friend, and you didn't call one single time. You didn't even write. No letters. No emails. No Morse code. Nothing," I said. Wow, he was good. He got me to tell him exactly why I was pissed in a matter of fifteen seconds. Sure, this was our game. Since we were kids, we used to pick fights with each other just to see who'd win. But this time I really was hurt.

"Morse code?"

"Shut up, Edward."

"Ok, fine, but that's not even true. What about those scrapbook things Alice sent every year?" he asked. He was smiling.

"Doesn't count," I said.

"No?"

"No." He was silent for a few moments. I wondered what he was thinking about.

"You know… You never called me either, Bella. No letters, or emails, or Morse code," he said, the smug tone gone from his voice for once. "The phone lines and Post Offices run both ways, you know." I couldn't respond right away because he was right, we both new it, and I suddenly felt like shit.

"Oh," I said lamely.

"Yeah, 'OH.'" He laughed again.

"You're right, I'm sorry," I said, because I was.

"Yeah, me too," he said, and I believed him. "Look, kid. Just because I didn't cry or mope around for months or call you on a day that was set aside for me each week does not mean I just forgot about you."

"It doesn't?"

"Nope."

"Well, damn, I really wanted to fight with you," I admitted. He laughed and ruffled my hair.

"Don't worry, kid. We'll be sparring like eight year olds in no time."

Mr. Banner started his lecture then and we sat back to listen and take notes. After school, Edward and I walked to the lot to meet with the others at Emmett's jeep.

The sun was low in the sky and the clouds had actually taken a break for a few minutes. The sun reflected off of Jasper's hair as he sat on his bike with his Aviators and jean jacket back in place. It was a beautiful picture.

Alice was excitedly telling us about a text message from Jane telling us all the come up to Seattle the next night for Open Mic Night at some artsy coffee shop. Rose and Em agreed because they had nothing better to do and they didn't want Alice to whine. Edward figured there'd be hot girls there, so he of course said yes. They'd all been there many times, and it sounded fun.

"And Jazz has to go. They love you there, huh Jazzy?" she said. He shook his head at her but smiled. This peaked my interest.

"So will you go, Bella?" Alice asked, turning to me.

"Fine," I answered.

"Better talk to the Chief first, Bells," Emmett said, forever sounding like my father himself.

"Yeah, we wouldn't want him to send out _both_ cruisers on a Tuesday night," Rose said sarcastically. She took a bite of an apple that seemed to materialize out of thin air, and we all laughed because Charlie would do something like that in a heartbeat.

The girls and I started off towards Rose's car as Edward and Emmett got into theirs. Then Jasper called me back to his bike, so I told the girls to go ahead to the car.

"Yeah?" I asked, not wanting to seem too eager.

"What's your favorite acoustic song?" he asked.

"Um… "Maybe" by Secondhand Serenade." He turned his nose up.

"Besides that," he said. I was suddenly very curious as to what the information could possible mean to him.

"God, I donno, I guess "Unwell" by Matchbox Twenty? I have a lot of favorites, Jasper. Why?" He smiled and started his bike, so I assumed I'd been dismissed and that I wasn't going to get any answers from him. I hurried back to the car where the girls were waiting.

"What the hell was that about?" Rose asked the rearview mirror as I hopped into the backseat and rested my head against the seat.

"I have absolutely no idea," I answered honestly.

And I really didn't.

**A/N-**

**Ok guys. I typed that bitch so fast. You have no idea how tired my fingers are. I've been writing each chapter by hand because I don't have my own computer right now. I was able to still get them up quickly because I was using my exboyfriend's computer, but seeing as he just moved back in with his parents, that kind of isn't an option right now. So I'm still free-handing it and updated when I can, but I apologize if my posts are sporadic. Hopefully I'll have my computer fixed up soon.**

**I hope you all liked this chapter. I had fun writing it. Sometimes I feel like something's missing, so if you feel the same way lemme know.**

**Reviews are the best cure for a sore back and achy 19yrold fingers.**

**I love you all.**


	7. Chapter 7:Unwell

1**All Twilight Characters belong to Stephenie Meyer.**

**All song lyrics and band names belong to the people who made them great.**

**I don't own anything.**

**Wow, this chapter was exhausting. I'm starting to worry if maybe it's way too long, but oh well. There'll be shorter chapters later on. This one needed to be long, I think. I love all of my reviewers with my whole heart. Keep reading guys.**

**So I hope you enjoy this chapter. I realize now that I unnecessarily gave too much away at the end of the last chapter. I could've added that little part into this one, but I didn't think of that till halfway through writing this one. Oops.**

**JPOV**

I was kind of a pathetic mess. I wasn't used to being so confused. I'd known Bella a day and already I was fixated on her. It was awful. Not to mention completely out of character. The last thing I needed to do was encourage things to keep progressing as they were. I shouldn't have asked her about that song. I never performed for just one person. It was too much, too... personal. It was too late now. I was gonna do it, regardless.

I got to school before any of the others. I was usually the last to arrive, but apparently I was doing everything out of character as of late. So there I stood by Trixy, my bike, waiting impatiently to see the very last person I should anticipate seeing in this way. It was acceptable to want to get to know her. She was an interesting person and a new friend, by association if by nothing else. It was natural to be curious. But I found myself obsessing over it.

I stayed up half the night wondering about her; pondering her favorite songs, books, and movies. I wanted to know her every aspiration, her every dream. I wanted to know her fears and hopes and her take on politics and God. And then, in that moment between consciousness and sleep, I swear to God I saw her face, and I actually fucking sighed before I realized what was happening and shut my brain off completely. I mean, I just don't fucking think like that as a rule. It may be natural to be curious, but it was really unnatural to be so consumed by a near stranger. And I needed to find a way to get her out of my head before I lost it entirely.

I decided, finally, that the only way to fix the situation and get my sanity back would be to give my brain what it wanted. I'd find out everything I could about her. It was pretty obvious, if you think about it. I rationalized that all the craziness was due to the simple fact that she was mysterious to me. An unknown. As soon as my questions were answered, I'd most likely see that she really wasn't as interesting or special as I thought. And then I'd be able to be her friend and get on with my evasive life. I had a solution. That having been taken care of, I fell asleep with a proud smile on my face and didn't give Bella another thought.

Everything was fine until I woke up. I didn't care anymore about getting her out of my head. I was back to square one, back to obsessing over every unknown thing about her. And, damn it, I didn't even care. I couldn't wait for second period.

Emmett's jeep pulled into the space next to Trixy then, yanking me out of my reverie. He wasn't as perceptive as Edward, so I was glad he showed up first. He'd surely start rambling about Rose or food and by the time Edward got to school I'd be distracted enough that I wouldn't be so damn transparent. I've always hated that about Cullen. It's like he reads my fucking mind.

Em got out of his jeep with a post-coital glow emanating from him in a practically visible aura. I inwardly groaned.

"Dude, please don't tell me," I said as he made his way over to me, He looked confused for a moment before his expression turned first to realization and then to awe, as always.

"How do you do that?" he mused.

"As sick as it may sound, I know your look, man. It's disgusting," I answered. His eyes drifted away and I knew he was reflecting on whatever Rose had done the night before.

"Fuck, Jazz, the girl is just... I don't even know," he said in a pathetically reverent voice. "Pop worked late again, so she came over and we were in the hot tub–"

"Seriously, Emmett. I really can't stomach it today, dude," I groaned, holding up one hand and pinching the bridge of my nose with the other. He laughed loudly and nodded as Edward's Volvo pulled up. Edward got out and slammed the door.

"The hell's wrong with you?" I asked, feeling his irritation almost as strongly as Emmett's after-sex bliss. I guessed it probably had something to do with his dad.

"Fuckin' Doc Oc and his relentless fucking nagging," he barked, confirming my prediction.

"What did the good doctor have to say this time?" Em mumbled while trying to light one of his disgusting Menthols against the wind. I don't know how he stomached the vile cigarettes. He only smoked them to trick Rose. She had a thing about smoking, understandably, since her favorite uncle died of lung cancer. The mint was strong enough to make her think he was just chewing gum and the faint tobacco smell easily passed for secondhand smoke from me or Edward. I couldn't stand the smell of them, but I left it alone.

"Same old shit, pretty much. Straight As aren't enough for Dr. Carlisle Cullen. No, he still thinks I'm not 'applying myself." Edward answered mockingly as he lit a cigarette of him own.

"Ah, the 'lazy in life' speech," I said..

"Of course. He has it in his deluded mind that I'm gonna be a doctor or a lawyer or what-fucking-ever."

"Did he end it with the 'keep it wrapped' bit?" Emmett asked. Dr. Cullen was way too predictable. But he was a good guy. Edward didn't realize how lucky he was. Some kids woke up everyday wishing they had an overattentive super hero doctor for a father to give the same speech once a week.

"Yes he did. I swear, he thinks I'm some kind of idiot."

Rose's pretentious BMW pulled up then and the conversation was forgotten. I held my breath as first Rose, then Alice, and finally Bella emerged from the car. Rose jumped into Emmett's arms excitedly, having missed the moment when he threw his Menthol under his jeep. I was vaguely aware of smiling at Aly when she kissed my cheek and moved on to Edward as I took Bella in. I sent a silent "Thank you" to Mr. Big Guns Upstairs when I saw she was wearing jeans. Her covered legs allowed me one less Bella-inflicted distraction.

She wore an old black hoodie over a slightly loose-fitting Notre Dame shirt. She looked amazing. It was a different kind of sexy than the Alice's-Stamp-Of-Approval outfit from the day before. It was sexy because she looked like Bella.

She eyed me suspiciously and I realized I was openly staring at her. God, I was no better than Mike Newton. I cleared my throat.

"Bella," I said as a lame greeting.

"Good morning, Jasper," she returned. Then the bell rang and Edward threw a lazy arm around both Bella and Alice and Emmett led Rose away by the hand. I walked to class alone again with no one to keep me from fixing my thoughts on second period.

I spent the whole hour in chem lab trying to keep Bella out of my thoughts while listening to Angela Webber talk about her summer. Angela was a sweet girl who's biggest difficulty in life was trying to choose between having a crush on Eric Yorkie or Ben Whatever-the-hell-his-last-name-is while being a whizz kid and looking after her twin brothers at the same time.

She was a preacher's daughter and loved everyone she met. She wore glasses and was pretty in the way that you really had to look to find it. It was in her sympathetic eyes. Unlike the times when Lauren decided to torture me with her nasally voice, I didn't mind listening to Angela talk. She always had something nice to say. And despite her innocently compassionate disposition, she didn't have many friends outside of the math club, so I always tried to be nice to her. I opened doors for her when I could and it always made me feel like a decent person when she thanked me and actually meant it. I secretly hoped she'd get out of this shit hole town and find one of the few Prince Charmings left in the world. I hoped she'd have lots of babies and a happy life. She was one of the people who deserved it the most.

"Bella Swan seems really nice. Well, she was always nice," Angela said then, throwing Bella back into my head just when I'd finally gotten her out. She looked over at me expectantly.

"Yeah she is," I told her. Then I had a thought. "You should sit with us at lunch today. Say hi. I'll take you with me and reintroduce you to her." Angela's face lit up and, just like always, I felt like a gentleman because of it.

"You don't have to do that, Jasper. I've known Bella since second grade, but she probably doesn't remember me and I wouldn't want to make her feel awkward," Angela said, true to character.

"Of course she'll remember you, doll. And, look, the girls in school really gave her a hard time yesterday. It'll probably be worse today," I explained, playing on Angela's sympathetic nature a bit. It worked. Her face contorted into a look of appalled outrage. Or at least as close to outrage as Angela Webber could get under any circumstances.

"Poor Bella!" she said. "She comes back after years, and to what? To a bunch of awful girls who are mean to her just because she's prettier than all of them! That's what it is, you know. They're all jealous."

"That's what I'm saying," I agreed. "She could really use a friend like you. The only girls she's friends with are Alice and Rose."

Angela thought about something for a really long time, and finally nodded.

"Ok. Maybe she won't remember me or maybe she won't want to be my friend, but if no one else will be nice to her, then I will." She seemed incredible proud of herself. I had to admit, I was proud of myself as well. Angela needed a friend like Bella just as much as Bella needed a friend like Angela.

The bell rang and I realized then that I hadn't thought of Bella or Civics or Open Mic Night for a full thirty minutes. I was making progress. Progress aside, I still all but ran to room 303. I made it there before Bella– before anyone, really– and sat awkwardly, waiting for her to arrive. I worried momentarily that maybe she wouldn't want to sit next to me again today, but the worry subsided when she walked in and, after shaking the rain from her long hair, looked at me and smiled with what seemed to be relief. Mike was half a step behind her, still pestering her about the dance. I suppressed the urge to run to her rescue again. I was curious to see how she handled him herself.

"Mike," she said abruptly. He stopped midsentence and gave her his full attention. "You've seen my friends, right?"

_This should be interesting._

"Yeah..." he answered, obviously confused.

"I've got some very good, very _big_ friends, don't I?" I tried not to laugh out loud and blow her cover. She smiled when she caught my shoulders shaking silently from the corner of her eye.

"Y-yeah, you do. But what does–" She didn't let him finish.

"Emmett is particularly protective," she continued. Mike actually gulped, reminding me of a cartoon. "And so is Edward. Didn't he beat the shit out of you in seventh grade?"

"Well–"

"Besides. Jasper might not appreciate you trying to steal his date. Right, Jasper?" She turned to me and I tried not to laugh as Mike's face took on an expression of panic.

"Yeah, Mike. I can honestly say that I will be very... put out if you keep bothering my girl, here," I said, noting how her eyes twinkled when I called her "my girl." "You need to get it through your head that she's going with me. Not you. Is that clear?"

"Yeah, sorry man. I-I didn't know," Mike choked. I kept my eyes fixed on him as I addressed the next issue.

"How bout you, Crowley? Do you have a problem with that?" Tyler coughed.

"It's all good, man," he said. I smiled.

"Well, alright then. Bella?" She smiled back at me and walked to her desk.

"Thank you," she whispered as she sat down beside me.

"Not a problem. Besides, you were handling the situation quite nicely. And they _are_ trying to steal my date and I _don't_ appreciate it." I stuck my chest out and frowned dramatically. Bella laughed as our bald teacher instructed us to read chapter two before turning his back on us just as he had the previous day.

"Hey, Jasper. About the dance..." she began. She looked like she was trying to think of the right words, but I'd be damned if I'd give her the chance to find them.

"Aw, you're not trying to bail on me, are you?" I whined, exaggerating my hurt feelings. And my feelings would definitely be hurt if she ended up bailing. I hated school dances with a passion, but I really wanted to take Bella to one. I wanted to dance with her and smell her vanilla strawberries. She was not getting out of it. "Listen, Bella. I'm not a bad guy. I'm sure you've heard the stories, and I'm not gonna say they aren't true, but you can trust me."

I've never begged anyone for their trust before. Either someone trusts me, or they don't. And if they don't, then fuck it. But, damn it, I needed Bella to trust me. I needed her to see past all the bullshit. And I couldn't, for the life of me, figure out why.

"No, it's not about that, Jasper. I do trust you," she said, and I felt like an idiot for how happy that made me. She turned in her seat and placed her hand on my shoulder reassuringly, and I was kinda fucking freaked out by the surge of what can only be described as electricity that passed through me when she did it. I wondered if she felt it, too. "But I wasn't lying when I said I can't dance. I'm horrible. And _clumsy_! It wouldn't be a pretty sight. And I don't want you to feel obligated to take me just because Alice put you on the spot."

I contemplated her logic while she studied my face and chewed nervously on her lower lip. I felt a little smug for being right. She was a lip chewer. And she wasn't opposed to going to a dance with me. That was something, at least. But she _was_ opposed to going to the dance in general, so I had to find a way to talk her into it and make sure she had a good time. I was thinking like a friggin' lunatic. If Edward knew how much I really wanted to go to the God-awful thing, he'd most likely ask me which of Fork's bitches is responsible for removing my balls. I was starting to wonder that, myself.

"I've been around Aly long enough to be immune to being put on the spot. If I didn't want to take you, I wouldn't. It's as simple as that," I said finally, because it was true. "And, believe me, I'd be throwing a fit about going almost as bad as Edward if I had to take anyone but you." I added the last part as an afterthought. It might have been too much, but I wouldn't have taken it back. It made Bella smile bigger than I'd seen so far and seeing that made my fucking day.

"Ok, but I'm warning you ahead of time; I'm dangerous. I'm as clumsy as they come. I will not be held responsible if you leave with a broken arm," she said, making me laugh.

"I consider myself warned," I told her. She smiled again as we opened our books and began reading the drab pages. I wasn't paying attention to the text. I was watching Bella from my peripheral vision, noticing the way she tucked her hair behind her ear as she read and a little crease formed between her eyebrows as she tried to understand what she was reading. She sat up straight out of nowhere and looked over at me. I was sure she'd caught me staring.

"Hey, what did Alice mean yesterday?" she asked. I shook my head because I had no idea what she was talking about. "Yesterday after school? Aly was telling us about the place we're going tonight and she said they loved you up there." Well, shit, that came right out of nowhere. I mean, I suppose I could've told her. It's not like it was a secret. But I don't like tooting my own horn, and that's something I keep close to heart. I'd rather people find out on their own or not at all. Bella still had that little frown line of confusion between her brows, and I fought the urge to smooth it out with my finger.

"Well, the place is called Café Au Lait, just for future reference, ya know. And I have no idea what she was talking about," I answered, knowing it really wasn't an answer at all. But it was all she was going to get from me on that subject. She looked like she wasn't ready to drop it just yet, so I dodged that bullet like a pro. "Do you like the Eagles?"

She looked a little stunned by the sudden change of topic, but she recovered quickly.

"I love the Eagles," she said. I could tell by her expression that she did. It made me smile. I loved the Eagles, too.

"Which of their songs is your favorite?" I asked. I was happy to finally start getting my questions answered.

"Desperado," she answered. "What's yours?"

"Last Resort. Hell Freezes over album."

"That's my favorite album," she said, her eyes glazing over a bit. The look of a true music lover.

"Mine, too," I told her. "Frank Sinatra or Deano Matin?"

"Frank." _Me too._

"Elvis or Jerry Lee Lewis?"

"Jerry Lee." _Me too._

"John Mayer or Jason Mraz?"

"John Mayer." _Me too._

"Led Zeppelin or Van Halen?"

"Led Zeppelin. You?" I could tell she was starting to wonder where all these questions were coming from.

"Van Halen," I answered. She scoffed.

"You would prefer Van Halen," she said.

"Is there something wrong with that band?" I asked, chuckling.

"No, absolutely not. I love Van Halen. It's just the more masculine of the two."

"How do you figure?" I asked.

"I just do." _Well, okay then._

"What's your favorite Beatles song?" I asked. This was a very important question.

"Fuck, is it even possible to pick just one?" she asked. That in itself was a perfect answer if I ever heard one. "But if I had to choose, it would be 'In My Life.' My mom used to play it for me on vinyl when I couldn't sleep." The girl was officially perfect.

"Great song. Same question, only Metallica this time."

"'Nothing Else Matters.'"

"Good Deal! I thought for sure you'd say 'Enter Sandman' like everybody else," I said.

"'Enter Sandman' is an awesome song. Don't knock it just because it's overplayed. Still, it's not my favorite. What's yours?"

"'The Unforgiven part two.' But 'Master of Puppets' takes a close second. What's your take on S&G?" I asked.

"Simon and Garfunkel? I love them. 'America' is probably my favorite song. By anyone." I had to smile at that.

"Mine, too."

"So, is this some sort of test?" she asked, raising an eyebrow at me.

"No, not a test. But I hope you're taking it seriously, little girl. These are important questions," I joked. She laughed.

"Oh, of course," she said. "By all means, ask away."

"'The Perks of Being a Wallflower' or 'Catcher in the Rye'?"

"Perks. But they're both amazing books. You?"

"'Catcher in the Rye' is my favorite book. But 'The Perks of Being a Wallflower' is really good, too."

"Ok, I've got a question for you," she said.

"Shoot." Yeah, that sounded a lot more lame than I'd anticipated.

"Jane Austen or the Bronte sisters?" she asked smugly.

"Seriously?" She nodded and giggled. "Well, I read 'Jane Eyre' my freshman year, but that's it," I admitted.

"Well, did you like it?" she prodded.

"Yeah, it was pretty good," I answered honestly. I pointed a finger at her. "But you better not tell anybody I said that." She laughed.

"I'm a Steinbeck guy," I said after a few moments of silence.

The bell rang before she could say anything. I wasn't finished with her just yet.

"Where's your next class?" I asked.

"Um, I have Spanish. It's in the 200 building," she answered while gathering her things.

"Cool, I'll walk you," I said. "If that's alright?"

"Yeah, of course. Maybe you'll scare off Eric Yorkie," she teased as we made our way out into the hall.

"Oh no, do I have to have a talk with him, too?" I asked.

"No, he's harmless. Just a little too nice, you know what I mean? Like, it get's really fucking annoying and you want to hit him, but then you feel bad cause he's really just a _nice guy_."

"Yeah, I know what you mean," I said.

The people we passed threw us nosey looks and I noticed the jealous expressions on the girls' faces. I figured that Angela had hit the nail right on the head.

"Did you have any more questions?" Bella asked.

"Oh, tons. But I'll save them for the rest of the week," I answered with a smile. We were almost to the Spanish room and I felt a little sad about it. I tried to subtly slow my walk, but we still got to her class sooner than I would've liked. We stood in front of the door a few moments.

"I'll see you at lunch, Jasper," she said finally.

"Yeah, see you then." We shared one more smile before she went inside and I had to haul ass to English.

I was able to sleep through most of third period. I hadn't realized how tired I was from my virtually sleepless night. One minute I'm reading "The Red Pony" for the third time, and the next minute the bell is waking me up and I grimace down at the decent sized puddle of drool on my desk.

I had Art 3 fourth period with James, the new kid from California who had made the mistake of laughing at Alice the day before. I was not happy about that. He was basically a decent guy. His dad owned the music store where I worked on the weekends. The family moved to Forks at the beginning of summer, so I knew him alright. He didn't seem like the kind of guy who'd be a jackass to a sweet girl like Aly. Still, if it continued I would have his ass. I could get a different job.

Speak of the devil. Fifteen minutes into class, while I was finishing the outline for our first semester project, James leans over and taps my shoulder.

"Hey Whitlock," he whispered.

"What, man?" I guess I really had no call to be irritated with him, but I was anyway.

"You're friends with the little pixie girl right?" he asked.

_What the fuck?_

He looked all nervous and shit, like he was meeting a girl's lumberjack father or something.

"Her name's Alice, dude. And, yeah I am. So I better not hear about her having a hard time in first period again today," I warned.

"Hey, I didn't say anything to her, bro," he defended in his Californian "Yo, Bra" accent.

"Well, _bro_, you tell Miss Hoover-Mouth Stanley that if she says one word to Aly that's anything less than friendly, I may not beat her ass myself, but I'll sure as hell stand back and watch Rosalie Hale do it for me," I said. If there was any girl Jessica was smart enough to fear, it was Rose. Rose was a hardcore bitch. I knew grown men who were terrified of her.

"Yeah, dude. So you workin' on Saturday?" he asked. I nodded. It was a moot question. I worked every Saturday.

"Cool, cause I kinda wanted to talk to you about something, but I can see it's not the time."

I wanted to tell him to spit it the fuck out, but I didn't mind letting him get out of my hair any less. He was a pretty nice guy, but _fuck_. I think there's something about the sun in California. It makes perfectly cool guys sound like fucking morons.

Fourth period dragged on and on until, finally, it was time for lunch. I saw Angela on my way to the cafeteria and offered her my arm. She took it with a smile.

"You really like Bella, don't you?" she asked perceptively as we maneuvered through the throng of hungry students.

"I just met her yesterday, Angela," I hedged. She patted my arm with her hand and it reminded me of something a grandmother would do. Angela was an old soul.

"That doesn't mean anything. You like her. You might not realize it yet, but you do. And Bella's a smart girl, so I'm sure she sees the good in you, too. Or she will." I didn't know how to respond to that, so I simply nodded.

We entered the cafeteria and found my table. I groaned when I saw Jessica Stanley there, standing over Bella's sitting form. She was harassing her about Mike.

"Jessica. I don't know what you're talking about. I did not _steal_ your _boyfriend_," Bella said, speaking in a slow, calm voice as if she were talking to an escaped mental patient.

"Yes you did! He dumped me as soon as heard his little wet dream was coming back!" Jessica screeched. The whole student body was staring at them.

"What do you care, dude? You cheated on him like every weekend anyway," Rose said while chewing on a granola bar. It was true. Everybody knew it.

"I can personally account for that being true," Edward threw in just for his own enjoyment, since he was a contributor to Jessica's said cheating.

"So? At least I'm not a home wrecker! And it's even worse now because I have to find a new date to the dance," she whined.

"Why? Mike isn't taking Bella. I am," I said, startling her a little. She hadn't realized, what with her melodramatic tirade, that Angela and I were standing right behind her. "Maybe you'll get lucky and he'll settle for you instead." That got her.

"Oh, you know what? You're all a bunch of pigs!" she yelled. "Well, good for you, Bella. I hope you and Jasper have a great time, since he'll only just fuck you, and then leave you with some STD he contracted from one of his little college sluts from Seattle, and then maybe you'll do everyone here a favor and run back to your mommy in Phoenix." That being said, she turned on her heel and walked away. Bella jumped out of her seat after her.

"Oh, you fucking bitch, get the fuck back here!" she yelled, and I would've laughed at the sight of little Bella Swan getting all crazy in a way that obviously made Rose proud, but I was worried she might actually kill her. She tried to chase after her, obviously more than pissed off by Jessica's last statement, but Emmett had her by the back of the shirt and effotlessly kept her from doing something Jessica would regret later. Rose and Edward busted a gut while Alice and Angela simultaneously shook there heads. When Bella was calm, I led Angela to the table.

"Hi, Angie!" Alice chirped happily.

"Hey, Alice." Then Bella shocked the hell out of me by throwing her arms around Angela in a tight hug.

"Angela Webber?" she said.

"Yeah! It's good to see you, Bella!" Angela answered with similar joy. Her face was glowing and it was obvious how happy she was that Bella remembered her so... enthusiatically. I sat down next to Edward and we all watched them have their moment. Bella stepped away from Angela after a time and laughed.

"I'm sorry, but you have no idea how good it is to see someone who's not sitting at this table that doesn't make me wanna puke!" she explained, pulling Angela by the hand to the empty seat next to the one she was sitting in.

"I know what you mean," Angela agreed, although I doubt she really meant it. No one made Angela want to puke.

The girls caught up and after a few minutes, Alice and Rose joined the conversation. I predicted that after that day, Angela would be eating lunch at our table quite a bit. I was glad. Mission accomplished and whatnot.

When lunch was over, Alice asked me to walk her to class. I figured she probably had something she wanted to talk about. We walked in easy silence until we reached the door to her classroom.

"Hey, Jazz," she said.

"Yeah, Aly?

"I have a funny feeling about tonight," she said. Alice was always having funny feelings.

"Oh yeah? And what's it saying, my little seer?" I asked.

"I feel like you have something special planned in that pretty, clueless head of yours. It's gonna be fine. After that, though, you're gonna have to get your head outta your ass and be smart about things. She's not going to wait around for you forever." With that, she danced her way into class and left me to think over what she'd said and try to decipher some sense from it. Which was no doubt exactly how she'd planned it.

**BPOV**

The girls had me all hyped up on estrogen and caffeine. Alice had insisted on stopping in Port Angeles for coffee from a Starbucks drive through, which made absolutely no sense considering we were on our way to a coffee shop.

We had the radio up full blast and the windows down despite the cold. We sang along with the bands at the top of our lungs. "Car Karaoke," Aly called it.

After belting out "I want to Know What Love Is" by Foreigner, Alice turned the radio down.

"It's really too bad Angie's dad wouldn't let her come with us," she said. I nodded my agreement.

"Yeah, she's a cool chick. But you guys have to remind me not to cuss so much around her. It's like saying 'fuck' in church!" Rose said.

"Who let you in a church?" I asked around the straw of my Java Chip Frappuccino. I loved those things. They were addicting. But, damn, they're way too cold for Washington. Rose flipped me off from the front seat. Alice and I laughed. "But, seriously, she's not like that, Rose. She doesn't judge."

"Oh I know that. It's just, she's really nice, you know? And innocent. It makes me feel... dirty!" Rose said, completely serious. The car was silent a few moments before all three of us burst into laughter.

"So, how many girls do you think will be surrounding our table when we get there?" Alice asked with a giggle. It was becoming obvious that these trips to Seattle for "Open Mic Night" were a regular thing. No one had ever mentioned them to me before. I found it odd.

"Well, Em's driving and we all know how he drives like a fucking maniac. So I'm guessing they'll get there way before us," Rose calculated. "So I'd say about ten skanky bitches. But as long as they stay the hell away from Emmett, I don't give a shit."

Alice turned the radio back up and we continued singing along until we reached Seattle. Café Au Lait was a little hole-in-the-wall place that looked more like a bar on the outside than anything else. I figured it probably was once. When we walked inside, the atmosphere changed altogether. I laughed to myself when I realized I'd been dead right about it being a bar before. That's exactly what it had–a bar. The beer taps of earlier days had been converted into Itallian soda taps and there were as many choices of coffee as there would have been mixed drinks. There were people sitting at the bar and even more people sitting at tables around the room facing a small stage.

The room was dimly lit and each table had a candle burning in the center. There were paintings and black and white photographs scattered all over the walls. There was no rhyme or reason to the decorations, but everything went together beautifully.

I bought a chocolate soda while Alice and Rose bought their usual coffees. "Our table" was the biggest in the room, and it sat in the corner closest to the stage, although there was still a wide gap between the two. The boys were there, and just as Rose had predicted, about ten or eleven girls hovered around Edward and Jasper. The two girl magnets looked bored despite the smug look on Edward's face. The girls left Emmett alone, and I guessed they'd all made the mistake of flirting with him in the past. As soon as we reached the table and they saw Rose, they scurried away like cockroaches from a can of Raid. It was vastly amusing.

"Thanks a lot, Rosie," Edward complained.

I took the only empty seat, between Alice and Jasper, just as a beautiful woman stepped up to introduce the first singer. She looked to be in her late thirties. She had long, golden hair that reached her waist and big green eyes. Her green wasn't as dark as Edward's. It had a gray tint to it. Her eyes were so bright, I could see every detail from where I sat. She wore no makeup– truth be told, she didn't need it one bit– and a peasant top with a long jean skirt. I thought she could very well be the most beautiful woman I'd ever seen.

The first singer was a slightly overweight guy of about twenty with long, greasy hair. He performed an awful rendition of Hootie and the Blowfish's "Let Her Cry." I had to fiddle with Jasper's ever-present wallet chain to distract myself enough not to laugh at the poor guy. Jasper smiled, knowing exactly what I was doing. The others held nothing back. Emmett guffawed, Rose cackled, and Edward cheered sarcastically. Alice was embarrassed for him. She covered her face and shook her head. Jasper didn't react at all. He seemed to have something on his mind.

The next performer was a pretty twenty-three year old girl from the college. She had wild red hair that engulfed her little body in waves. Her name was Victoria and she sang "Bubbly" by Colbie Caillat beautifully. Everyone in the room was captivated by her. I was still playing with Jasper's chain and he didn't stop me. I liked it; it was smooth and cool between my fingers. Being allowed to play with something of his made me giddy and I felt ridiculous, but I still smiled.

When Victoria finished her song, everyone applauded wholeheartedly and the beautiful woman stepped back up to the mic. I realized then that she seemed very familiar to me. Something in her accent and her wispy laugh and the way she lit up the room without trying.

"Why do I feel like I know her?" I asked no one in particular. Everyone at our table turned to eye me questioningly, but none of them answered my question. They didn't have to.

"Now, where's my favorite boy?" She asked the crowd. Her eyes searched the room before coming to rest directly to my right. "Jasper, honey, come sing your mama a song!"

My eyes shot to Jasper's face in shock. He was looking up at the woman–his mother– with a wide smile that was full of nothing but love and admiration. He tugged on his wallet chain so I'd let it go and I did as he stood and produced an acoustic guitar that I hadn't noticed before. He slowly made his way up to the small stage where he kissed the woman's forehead and sat down on the stool in front of the mic. He had to adjust it a bit, and then he looked right at me and winked before starting his song.

_I recognize those chords._

"_Unwell."_

_Matchbox._

_He's singing my song._

"Oh my God," I said.

"What?" Alice whispered. I shook my head.

_All day staring at the ceiling_

_Making friends with shadows on my wall_

_All night hearing voices telling me_

_That I should get some sleep_

_Because tomorrow might be good for something_

My God, if I thought Jasper's speaking voice was sexy, that was before hearing him sing. It didn't even compare.

"Bella, close your fucking mouth! Jesus," Edward spat venomously over Aly's head.

"What's his problem?" I asked Alice in a monotone without looking away from Jasper's face. I don't think I was capable of looking away from him at that point. Alice giggled quietly.

"Eddie's jealous," she whispered.

_But I'm not crazy, I'm just a little unwell_

_I know right now you can't tell_

_But stay awhile and maybe then you'll see_

_A different side of me_

_I'm not crazy, I'm just a little impaired_

_I know right now you don't care_

_But soon enough you're gonna think of me_

_And how I used to be_

"Fuck yeah, I'm jealous! He already has the accent, why should he get all that, too?" Edward whined.

"Dude, shut the fuck up. You play piano," Emmett said, having obviously heard these complaints countless times already.

"Chicks don't like all the classical shit that I play. They like guitar players." He was definitely pouting like a two year old now.

"I like classical music," I pointed out.

"You don't count."

"So that's really his mother?" I asked Alice, tired of Edward's juvenile bitching.

"Yeah, that's Gretchen. She's great, isn't she?"

"She's beautiful."

The song–my song– ended and the crowd immediately cheered for another. I was cheering on the inside.

"Come on, baby, give 'em another song!" Gretchen said from her chair just offstage. Her face was glowing and I don't think I've ever seen a mother who was so proud of her son.

"Alright, Ma. Fine," Jasper said, chuckling. "I guess I'll sing a song for the three girls sitting over there at my table. Just look at 'em, aren't they beautiful?" The whole place turned to look at us and cheered. I started to blush as Alice giggled and Rose cheered right along with them. Jasper jumped into "Daughters" by John Mayer, and I suddenly felt like crying.

_I know a girl_

_She puts the color inside of my world_

_But she's just like a maze_

_Where all of the walls all continually change_

_And I've done all I can_

_To stand on her steps with my heart in my hands_

_Now I'm starting to see_

_Maybe it's got nothing to do with me_

"He's really good, isn't he?" Alice asked me in a whisper. I nodded reverently.

"Don't compliment him, though. He get's all bitchy," Rose added.

"He does not, Rose!" Alice defended. "He just doesn't like all the attention. He's humble."

_Fathers, be good to your daughters_

_Daughters will love like you do_

_Girls become lovers who turn into mothers_

_So mothers, be good to your daughters too_

A few minutes later, Jasper finished his song and the crowed erupted in applause. They loved him, just like Alice had said. I wondered why he didn't tell me about this when I asked him earlier. His mother hugged him and kissed his cheek and he walked back to his seat. He didn't say a word. He just held up his chain for me to continue fiddling with it and I took it.

We listened as Gretchen Whitlock introduced the rest of the singers. None of them held a candle to Jasper, and they knew it. At the end of the night, Jasper's mother came over to us. She was even prettier close up. She gave her son another big hug.

"Good job, baby. You were great," she said as she let him go.

"Thanks, Ma," he said sheepishly.

"You headin' home, honey?" she asked, eyeing the crowd of mostly girls warily.

"Yeah. Emmett drove. You'll be alright?"

"Oh yeah! I'm just gonna go get a drink and talk to Bernie. You know he gets lonely at the bar at this time."

"Ok, but have Bernie call you a cab."

"Yeah, Yeah. Now where are my boys?" She turned to Edward and Emmett and they opened their arms to her. She hugged them both at once, laughing when they just about squeezed the life out of her.

"Emmett, you keep these two outta trouble," she told him, gesturing to Edward and her son.

"Yes, ma'am," he said, giving her his dimpled grin. She ran her hand through Rose's hair and told her how beautiful she was.

"Look who's talking," Rose replied with a smile. Gretchen laughed. She kissed Alice's cheek before turning to me.

"Now, this pretty girl must be Bella," she said. I blushed.

"I told you she was pretty, Gretchen," Alice chirped. Gretchen smiled and cupped her slender hand under my chin.

"Yes, you did, Aly. You were right. Now, Bella, you call me Gretchen. If you start callin' me Mrs. Whitlock, I'll just feel old," she said. I laughed. She was a very easy person to feel comfortable around.

"Ok, Gretchen," I said. She laughed some more and gave me a hug. She smelled good and her warmth reminded me of Renee. I didn't want to let go, but I did.

"I like you, Bella. If anybody gives you any trouble, come talk to me." I nodded. "You kids drive safe and I'll see you at home, Jazz."

Then she whisked away and I was in awe. I adored her already.

"She is _amazing_," I mused. Everyone nodded.

"Yeah, that's my mama," Jasper said proudly.

I looked up at him in the dim light of the café that was once a bar and I knew right then and there that if I wasn't careful, I'd end up falling stupidly in love with him. And that was something I just wasn't willing to do.

**A/N–**

**Wow! That took forever. I'm outta breath. I hope it's not too much for you guys in one chapter**_. _**Chapter 8 will be up and running soon. I'm using my brother's computer, but he gets stingy sometimes. Bare with me. I love you all.**

**Please please please review. I love hearing what you guys think.**


	8. Chapter 8:It's Complicated

1**All Twilight Characters belong to Stephenie Meyer**.

**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING!**

**I owe it all to her.**

**So it's taken me forever to get my shit together and actually post this even though it's been finished since I posted chapter seven. I know I know. I'm lagging. There's just been sooooo much stuff I've been dealing with lately. It's all starting to catch up with me, you know?**

**Anyway, nothing makes me feel better when I feel like complete shit more than checking my email and finding all your awesome reviews. I love you all. You guys help me smile.**

**I hope you like this chapter.**

**:)**

**........**

**EPOV**

They were both completely fucking clueless. We could all see what was happening. Bella was as easy to read as a fucking Seuss book. Jasper was usually more walled-up and difficult to understand, but the changes in his personality the last few days alone spoke volumes. At this rate, I didn't know how I'd get through the whole school year. That first week felt like ages. The whole "Will they, won't they" shit really isn't as great as the makers of Dawson's Creek make you believe.

They didn't say much to each other around the rest of us, but the silence said it all. It was some sick, twisted fucking game. And it was starting to get on my nerves.

I mean, I kinda fucking felt like knocking some sense into Jazz. He was playing with fire. He was starting to look at Bella the way Em used to look at Rose, and I'd just gotten over the queasy feeling that always came back whenever I thought of that look. I didn't think I could take that shit from him for as long as it took Emmett to grow some balls.

I'd give him two options– either he could do the smart, albeit harder thing and nip this little "crush" or whatever the fuck it was in the ass right then and save us all the misery of watching them dance around each other like fucking African Medicine Men, or he could get over his hangups and be with her and I'd endure the first couple months of annoying "new love" bliss. But either way, at least the tension would be gone. At this point, I really didn't give a shit which road he took, as long as the road didn't end with Bella getting hurt. Nothing pisses me off like seeing a girl cry.

**APOV**

No one was mean to me in first period that day. I was having a good day, actually. Angela agreed to let me take her shopping on Saturday and I couldn't wait to show her how it's done. I wished we could've gone before the dance so I could help her pick out a dress, but her father didn't let her go anywhere on school nights. What a drag that must be!

Angela was going to the dance with Eric Yorkie. He'd asked her no more than five minutes after hearing Jazz was taking Bella. I had a funny feeling Angie would've rather gone with Ben Cheney, but he didn't ask her. Stupid boy. He'd been throwing secret longing glances her way since sophomore year, but was still too scared to do anything about it. I didn't lose faith, though. I knew he'd get it right before the end of the year.

I didn't worry too much about Angie's love life. I already had my hands full with Bella and Jazz. And were they ever a handful! It was already worse than the four years before Emmy and Rose stopped hiding from each other and it'd only been three days! I swear, I feared I'd never have a real love life of my own if I always had to nudge my friends in the right direction.

I'd never admit it to anyone, but I did want something more. I wanted a Prince Charming like all the other girls. Unfortunately, they were in high demand and short supply. The only guys left were the painfully beautiful James-type guys who thought I was some kind of leper.

But I couldn't let myself dwell on him. You can't win them all, after all. For the time being, I had my friends. They were the best friends in the world. I focused all my attention on them at lunch. I had my baby, my camera, around my neck and I was saving memories as fast as I could. I don't believe in posed pictures. I loved the little candid moments. Like when Rose thought no one was looking and ran her hand lovingly through Emmy's hair. Or when Eddie laughed. When Jazz was lost in thought, or when Bella was deep in conversation. They were the loves of my life. And that was enough.

"Hey, Dwarf, why don't you put the camera down and quit prancing around us like a fuckin' fairy on crack?" Edward said. "You're making me dizzy, kid."

"Leave her alone, Edward, she's having fun," Bella said in my defense, tossing a cherry tomato at his head. I giggled and took a step back to capture the look on Eddie's face. It felt like I hit a brick wall. A brick wall that somehow caught me and then let go with such force that I fell and hit the hard linoleum of the cafeteria floor. My bag flew open and everything spilled out.

"OW!" I yelled as my knees cracked against the floor. Bella and Jazz immediately jumped up to help me. My face started to get hot as I realized the whole cafeteria was silent and no doubt staring at me.

"Watch where you're going, ya fuckin' dyke," a voice said. That word always cut through me like a knife, but when I instinctively looked up to see who had hurt me it was James, and that made it hurt so much worse. He was backing away with a look of both annoyance and disgust on his face. I wanted to cry.

**BPOV**

"Hey," Jasper said in a menacingly calm voice. He stood up and pointed a lazy finger at James. "Back the fuck up."

I looked over my shoulder at James and caught the momentary flash of chagrin flash over his hard features. Something told me Jasper's anger had nothing to do with it. What was this guys problem? I'd seen the way he looked at Aly, and yet he was mean to her. It made no sense to me.

"Look, bro–" he began.

"No, you shut your fucking mouth and get the fuck out of my sight." Jasper pointed to the door leading outside on the opposite end of the cafeteria and James went without another word.

_He must be smarter than he looks._

"Are you alright, Aly?" I asked as Jasper started putting her things back into her shoulder bag.

"Why doesn't he like me, Bella?" she whispered in a voice that broke my heart. There were tears threatening to spill over her long lashes and I suddenly wanted to cry for her. She was so much like a little girl in that moment. I think we all forgot how much of an innocent she really was despite how she tried to seem.

"I don't know, sweetie," I answered honestly. "He's just a dick."

"I don't think that's it. Besides, he's gorgeous, isn't he?" I looked at her incredulously and wondered if she'd hit her head on her way down.

"Honey, he called you a dyke," Jasper said in a painfully sweet voice. "Didn't you hear him?" He looked over her head at me and raised an eyebrow. Alice shrugged and he helped her up and wrapped his long arms around her. I carried her bag to the table and noticed the looks of outrage on all four faces there. Edward and Emmett were bordering on bloodlust.

"I'm gonna kill that motherfucker," Emmett said. The muscle in his jaw was flexing uncontrollably. Edward still looked too pissed to speak. We sat back down and tried to ignore the fact that the mood of the group was now tense.

"Emmy, I don't want you to hurt him," Alice said in that same sad voice. "No one ever said everybody in the world has to like me."

"Aly–"

"It's alright, Em. I'll talk to him," Jasper interjected.

"What the fuck are you 'say' to him? Does he even speak English?" Edward asked, having finally found his voice.

"Don't worry about it, asshole. I work for his dad. Just leave it to me."

"You won't hurt him, will you Jazz?" Alice asked. I couldn't figure out how she could be so concerned for someone who was mean to her for no reason.

"No, doll, I won't hurt him," Jasper answered, smiling sweetly at her. Then he shook his head. "I really don't get it. He's not a bad guy, usually." Alice's shoulders slumped even more, and I guessed she felt responsible for James' apparent turn to the Asshole-y dark side.

I was happy when lunch was over. I couldn't take much more sadness from little Aly's normally chipper disposition. It was depressing.

Gym, of course, was complete shit. It started out fine and went smoothly right up until the point when Jessica Stanley decided to apologize.

"Bella?" she said from behind me. I turned to glare at her.

"What Jessica?" Lauren was standing some odd feet behind her with her arms crossed and looking bored and annoyed.

"I, um... I just wanted to say I'm sorry," she said awkwardly.

"You're sorry?" I scoffed.

"Yeah, I was just upset about Mike. I shouldn't have taken it out on you. You can't help it if he likes you," she said, and it actually sounded sincere.

"Do you mean that?" I asked, still skeptical.

"Yes, absolutely. I was hoping we could get past all that and maybe even be friends." I had to laugh at that.

"Alright, Jessica. I accept your apology. And I am sorry you got dumped. Believe me, Mike's feelings are completely unrequited ," I told her. She smiled. "But I don't think we're cut out to be slumber party buddies, you know?" Her face fell infinitesimally.

"But that doesn't mean we have to be enemies, right?" she asked.

"No it doesn't." Her face lit up, and I swear she was starting to freak me out.

"Good." Then she turned back to Lauren and for a split second, I didn't quite hate them. Then they started whispering.

"I don't see why that was necessary. She's gross," Lauren whispered, if you could even call it that. "You only did it so Edward will fuck you again."

"Hey, you want to finally find out the color of Jasper Whitlock's sheets, right?" Jessica asked. Lauren rolled her eyes dramatically and nodded with a heavy sigh. Did they seriously think they were being discreet? "Then we have to be nice to her."

I could not believe what I was hearing. I knew all along they were conniving little bitches, but _fuck_.

"Oh, girls?" I called as they walked away. They turned to me. "I thought you should know..."

"What?" Jessica prodded.

"Well, I thought you should know what the boys really think of you. I mean, Edward told me you were the worst lay he's ever had. He said he'd take a vow of celibacy before he'd fuck you again." She gasped and I inwardly cheered. "And Lauren, I'm sorry, but Jasper said you look like walking Gonorrhea. Something tells me he won't be jumping up and down to sleep with you. But, hey, I could always ask about the sheets for you. It it'll soften the blow a little?"

"Oh, you bitch!" she screeched in her nasally tone. The bell rang then and I left them there gaping after me as I walked to my locker, laughing and feeling very proud of myself. My bad mood came back full force by the time I reached Bio.

"Something wrong, my dear?" Edward asked when I flopped down in my seat.

"Yeah, Edward," I answered. "You and Jasper act like sluts and I have to deal with the repercussions. Not to mention little bitches and their fake niceties."

"What are you talking about?"

"Jessica has some deluded idea that getting close to me will help her get back into you Gap jeans." Edward's laughter filled the room.

"I wouldn't fuck that girl again if she paid me," he said.

"I told her as much," I admitted.

"And Lauren?"

"I told her Jasper thinks she's walking Gonorrhea." He barked some more laughter and shrugged.

"She probably is," he said. I smiled. God Bless Edward Cullen.

We started our project and worked in silence until we got to our lab questions.

"What'd you get for number thirteen?" I asked.

"Protoplast," he answered.

"That's wrong." He frowned at me.

"It's not wrong," he insisted.

"Yes it is," I insisted just as strongly.

"Bella, it's _not_."

"_Edward_, it _is_. God, I swear you make me crazy, Cullen."

"Whatever, Swan, you don't know shit."

"Why don't we ask Mr. Banner?" I asked, realizing we'd get absolutely nowhere arguing amongst ourselves. He scoffed.

"That would be a colossal waste of time," he said.

"Why?"

"Bella, the guy's a moron. _We_ could teach the class better than him for all he knows about Biology." I laughed, guessing it was probably true.

"You like him, don't you?" Edward asked after a few moments.

"Who, Mr. Banner?" I asked, confused by his question. "He's just a teacher, Edward."

"NO–" he stopped to give me an exasperated look. "No, Bella, not Mr. Banner. Jasper." He chuckled and shook his head.

"Jasper? Well, sure, he's nice," I answered, hoping he'd drop it. He didn't, but then I never expected him to.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. He's a swell guy. But we both know that's not what I meant."

"Edward, I honestly don't know what you're talking about. I mean, I've known the guy half a week. Like I said, he's a nice guy, but I'm still trying to get to know him." That wasn't a lie, right?

"Oh, don't give me that shit, Bells. You know exactly what I'm talking about," he said. He was agitated now, and I honestly didn't know where it all was coming from. "Now, since you're incapable of being honest with me or yourself, you can just listen. Alright?" I nodded, trying my best to placate the mountain lion.

"I love you both to death, don't get me wrong here. But this whole fucking mating ritual you guys have going on? This 'look but don't touch' mentality? It's fucking entertaining to boot, I'll give you that. But it's also getting really fuckin' old, and quick. And right now, it all feels safe for you guys. That 'new' feeling of meeting someone and getting that chemistry right off the bat is exhilarating. I get that, you know? But there's gonna come a point where that just won't cut it anymore. There's gonna be a moment where you have to shit or get the hell off the pot. And if you make the wrong decision, it could royally fuck us all.

If you decide not to go there, then maybe everything goes back to normal. But maybe everything gets fuckin' tense and uncomfortable and you guys become that much more miserable. _Or_ maybe you do something about it. In which case, you could somehow cure the guy of all his fucking hangups and be an annoyingly happy couple. Or you could try to make it work and then get your heart handed back to you on a silver fucking platter when and if Jazz gets in over his head and runs away. I can't tell you what will happen either way, kid. I wish I could. All I can tell you is that whether you wanna admit it or not, and whether he's got the equipment to approach the problem, there's something going on. You can't control it, and you damn well can't ignore it. So be a big girl and do something about it."

I couldn't speak for a while. I was in shock. He'd hit the nail on the head, and he was right on all accounts. Who knew Edward could be so... perceptive? He acts like he doesn't give a shit about anything, when really he's sitting back and fucking... observing.

"You done, Dr. Freud?" I asked with a smirk.

"Yeah, that's all I've got."

I smiled to let him know I understood and we went back to our work.

After school, we all went to Emmett's house to hang out in his basement. It was completely laid-back. I loved it. Everyone did their own thing and there wasn't any need for a bunch of talking. We were that comfortable with each other.

Aly and Rose lounged against a huge bean bag chair reading a magazine on the floor together. They whispered from time to time. Em and Edward played a silent, intense game of pool. I knew Edward was watching my every move. I smiled at him as I grabbed a beer from Emmett's minifridge and he winked. We had an unspoken understanding now.

Jasper sat on the floor next to the couch with his back against the wall. He was strumming lazily on his guitar. I recognized the song even though he wasn't singing. _Three Cheers for Five More Years._

I sat down on the edge of the couch on the side closest to him.

"Mayday Parade?" I asked. He nodded slowly. Then he looked up at me and one side of his mouth came up in a small grin as he changed his strumming to the chords of "Hotel California" by the Eagles.

"Nice," I said. He chuckled quietly. Then he set his guitar aside and stood up.

"Come on," he said, holding his hand out to me. "Help me find a good cd to play."

I took the hand he offered and the same surge of electricity passed through my arm as the day before when I'd touched his shoulder in Civics. I looked up and studied his face and this time I knew he felt it too. Edward was right. We couldn't ignore this for long.

**A/–**

**So? What'd you think? I'll try to make sure I don't take as long to finish the next chapter. I love the next one by the way. The Dance! Haha. You'll like it.**

**Reviews? Please? Ha. They'll make me smile..... like this: =D!**


	9. Chapter 9:Friut Punch Butterflies

**AS ALWAYS, I OWN ABSOLUTELY NOTHING TWILIGHT RELATED.**

**IT ALL BELONGS TO THE FABULOUS MEYER WOMAN WE'VE ALL GROWN TO LOVE.**

**I AM MERELY A BORROWER OF BRILLIANCE.**

**ENJOY.**

**Here it is, guys. I hope it's worth the wait, although that's highly doubtful. Here we will laugh, dance, and cry with Jasper and Bella. Here we will be entertained by Edward's endless antics and Alice's endless OCD. Ok, this has been dragged on way too long. I hope you like it.**

**BPOV**

Alice would have herself a bitch fit if I got even the slightest drop of marinara on my dress. I was making Charlie dinner before the dance. He was working late, but I didn't want him to come home after I left with nothing to eat. When I was finished, I decided to give him a call at the station to remind him where I'd be and let him know where to find his dinner. Once I let Deputy Doug know it was me, I waited to be transferred over to the phone in Charlie's office.

"Bella? What's the matter?" Charlie asked, automatically assuming the worst. I laughed.

"Nothing, Dad. Can't a girl call her father at his place of employment?" I joked. He finally chuckled and let out a sigh of relief.

"Yeah, sorry, Bells. You never call me here at the station, is all," he explained.

"It's ok. I just wanted to remind you about the dance tonight and—"

"Emmett's going, right?" he asked, cutting me off. I sighed.

"Yes, Chief, your unofficial bodyguard will be there. In fact, he'll be here any minute now to pick me up right after he pulls Rose away from her vanity. Mirror, that is."

"Well, Rosie has a way of distracting the boy. So, just in case you get yourself in trouble and he's not around to help, I, uh, put a can of pepper spray in your bag on my lunch break," he said. I rolled my eyes.

"Charlie, it's a school dance!" I said. "Besides, with my luck, I'd be more likely to spray myself in the eye than anyone else's."

"Well, now, I don't expect you'll need to use it, Bells. Just make an old man feel better."

"Alright, Dad. Anyway, I called because I'm leaving you a plate of spaghetti on the top shelf in the fridge. So don't go trying to whip up something for yourself. And don't pick anything up from the diner, either. You need to stay away from all that grease."

"Who are you, my mother?" he asked sarcastically.

"Very funny."

"Well, thank you, honey. And have fun tonight. And please try not to break a leg, yours or anyone else's," he teased.

"Ha-Ha. Bye, Dad."

"Yeah."

I hung up and finished plating his food, then went upstairs to check my appearance.

Well, I _felt_ ridiculous, but I actually didn't look half bad. Rose and Aly had come by earlier that day to help me get ready before running off to doll themselves up. Rose had curled my hair and piled half of it up on top of my head with a bunch of painful bobby pins before Alice insisted on spraying it all with some glittery stuff. Aly didn't insist on _too_ much makeup, just a bunch of black crap around my eyes and clear lip gloss.

The three of us went up to Port Angeles the day before, after school, to buy dresses. Alice made me buy a super short white dress that tied behind my neck. It came with a black ribbon that went around my waist. Rose refused to let me wear a bra. Not even a strapless. I prayed it wouldn't rain. I also wasn't allowed to wear a jacket. Apparently it looked tacky, or what the hell ever. "Pain is beauty, Bella." Bullshit.

I wanted to wear my black flip flops. You should've seen Aly's face. The idea was appalling to her. Instead, I wore black heels I was sure would be the cause of my breaking at least one ankle. The whole getup was an accident waiting to happen.

Once I was sure I was free of any spaghetti sauce remnants, I went downstairs to wait for Rose and Em. The doorbell rang just as I reached the bottom step. I grabbed my barely used purse off the entry table and opened the door.

Em was wearing black dress pants, a black dress shirt, and a white tie. The boy cleaned up nicely. Rose, on the other hand, looked stunning and incredibly seductive in a slinky black dress that showed off her envy-provoking breasts. I felt completely flat-chested in comparison. The right side of her dress came down past her knee while the left side barely reached the outer-middle region of her left thigh. She wore fishnet stockings and red heels that made mine look as safe as flats. They matched her blood red lipstick perfectly. Her hair was pulled back into a simple, smooth ponytail.

"I still think you should have let Jasper pick her up," Rose said as we walked to the jeep.

"I told you Rosie. I didn't know when the chief would be home. You want him to get shot?" Emmett said, dramatic as always.

"Em, Charlie wouldn't have shot him. You worry too much," I laughed.

"Hey, shouldn't you girls be wearing jackets or something?" Emmett asked as we reached the school.

"Shut up, Emmett," Rose said. Emmett just chuckled.

"Alright."

We got there the same time as Edward and Alice. We all had a good laugh when we saw that Edward and Emmett were wearing virtually the same outfit. Alice's dress tied around the neck like mine, but it was black with white polka dots. The bottom was ruffley and ended high at her thighs. Her black heels tied all the way up her calves with black ribbons. She wore a black and white Yin and Yang necklace around her neck. She'd sprayed the same glittery stuff in her hair.

"Jasper's not here yet," she told me, looking me over for imperfections.

"Yeah, he had to fill one of the tires on his mom's truck. He should be on his way," Edward added.

"He's not bringing Trixy?" Em asked. Edward shook his head.

"Didn't wanna lose his hat, or some shit."

"Who's Trixy?" I asked.

"His bike," Rose answered, rolling her eyes. "Boys and their toys." Em smacked her ass and she cackled with joy. Edward flicked his cigarette into the dark and pulled an airplane bottle of Jack Daniels out of his pocket. He took a long drink.

"C'mon, let's get this bitch over with," he said. "Jazz can find us when he gets here."

We walked to the gym, and I didn't feel like the third wheel. No, I felt more like the fifth wheel. It didn't get much better inside. Edward brought me a glass of punch which he'd lovingly mixed with whiskey and I leaned against the wall, watching the others and wondering if I was getting stood up. At least I had entertainment. Edward bounced around, arms flailing, while sneaking swigs of his airplane bottles. He had at least six of them hidden in his pockets. Alice caught him every time and smacked him upside the head. He was unfazed.

It took Jasper fifteen minutes to finally arrive, and during that time I had three more cups of Edward's special punch. It was much needed, as every few minutes a guy would come over and try to coax me onto the dance floor while their dates looked on in rage. The last to try was Mike. I was pinching the bridge of my nose so hard I feared I might give myself a nosebleed, but somehow he still didn't get the picture.

"No, Mike," I said.

"But—"

"No."

"But you're just standing here alone!"

"No."

"Come on, Bella."

"Mike, please don't make me get violent," I warned. "Just go dance with Jessica! _She's_ your date. Not me."

"Fine," he said, and dragged his feet back across the gym to a very angry Jessica.

I heard him chuckling before I actually saw him. I spun around to glare at him.

"Where have you been? I've had to fight off twelve enthusiastic dance attendees in your absence!" I yelled.

God, he looked good. Too damn good. He was wearing black pants with his beat up converse and a white dress shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows. The top two buttons were open and a black tie hung very loosely around his neck. The wallet chain I loved so much hung from his pocket. On his head was a sexy black fedora with white pinstripes. How do you stay agitated with a guy who looks like that? He was laughing.

"Easy, Bella," he said. He took a step closer to me, almost too close for my sanity, and took the cup from my hands. He took a drink.

"Edward?" he asked, referring to the punch. I nodded. He looked me over for a few seconds, but I felt like I was under his scrutiny for much longer than that.

"Wow," he said. "You look amazing." I blushed against my will.

"So do you," I told him breathlessly. He took another step towards me.

"So twelve, huh?" he asked, smiling.

"Yeah, and if you think Mike is stubborn you should've seen Tyler Crowley."

He chuckled again.

"Hmm. So that would make me lucky number thirteen?" he asked. I hoped he was joking.

"Ah, Jasper, you can't be serious," I said. "Remember that talk we had? About dancing being a highly dangerous activity for me? Well, look, Alice made me wear heels. So it's worse tonight."

He laughed just as the song changed mid-chorus and _Desperado_ started playing. Jasper took my hands and slowly pulled me forward towards the dance floor.

"C'mon, little girl, I'll let you stand on my feet," he said. I didn't have it in me to argue.

We got to the very middle of the gym and he lifted me up and set me down on the tops of his shoes, just like he'd promised. He took my hands again and pulled them up around his neck, the whole time staring into my eyes. He started moving us slowly to the music, and it felt as if we were floating there by ourselves. He was warm and gentle and I felt completely safe in his arms.

"So, how'd you pull it off?" I asked.

"Pull what off?" he said, feigning innocence.

"Desperado?"

"Oh, that?" I nodded. "That's just coincidence." I raised an unconvinced eyebrow at him and he laughed.

"Well, that and I paid the DJ twenty bucks to play the song."

"Smooth," I said.

"I thought it was a nice touch," he said, frowning a little.

"Oh, it is," I allowed. "Almost makes up for your tardiness."

"Almost, huh?" Well I guess I'll have to try harder, than," he said. I noticed the multi-colored lights in the gym brought out a violet-gray hue in his eyes. I decided to tell him.

"They're violet tonight," I said.

"What?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Your eyes. They're always changing colors. Like most days, when it's really cloudy, they're a stormy gray-blue. On the rare days when the sun is out, they're a clear blue. And at Café Au Lait, they were almost green from the candle light. But here, with all the different colors, they're a gray that's almost purple." I sounded like a stalker.

"Well, nothing get's by you. No one can say you don't have an eye for detail, Miss Swan," he chuckled. He was chuckling quite a bit that night. It made me smile to think I might have something to do with that. "God, you smell good. How do you do that?" he asked. He sounded so serious, I couldn't help but laugh at the absurdity of the question.

"Why, what do I smell like?"

"Like strawberries and vanilla extract. You're like the world's greatest milkshake."

I had to laugh some more at that.

"A milkshake?"

"Uh huh," he said.

"You wanna know what you smell like?" I asked.

"Tell me." He smiled wider and I giggled some more, starting to feel the punch.

"You smell like a camp fire, a record store, and tobacco all rolled up into one."

"I smell like all that, huh?" He grinned.

"Yup. I noticed it that first day when you hugged me. I've been trying to think of a name for your smell," I admitted.

"What'd you come up with?" he asked.

"MAN." We both laughed.

"Well, that's original," he teased.

"You know, you should really bottle it up and sell it at Target. You'd make a fortune."

"You're quite a girl, Bella Swan," he said, laughing quietly. The song ended and an idea popped into my head.

"Come on," I said, grabbing his hand and starting towards the door. "I have an idea."

**A/N-**

**Whoo! I did it! I updated! Can I get an Amen?**

***crickets.***

**Fine. Anyway, I hope you like this. There's more to this night, and I have it written and waiting to be typed, but when I checked the word count I realized the whole chapter was too long. So I'm cutting it into two. Which is actually more fun cause I get to piss everybody off by cutting off at this point. Where is she taking him? What's going to happen? Will they hook up? These are probably a few questions that are popping into your heads right now. Well, stay tuned to find out ******

**I love you all. And guess what? I lit my hair on fire today. Burned my forehead. And it takes a hella bunch of work to make it look unnoticeable. I work will an incredibly hot cook tomorrow night. My Jasper, if you will. Do you feel bad for me yet? Haha.**

**Reviews might make it all better ******


	10. Chapter 10:Tobacco Sweetness

**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING AND ALL THAT JAZZ.**

**EVERYBODY KNOWS THAT BY NOW.**

**Part Deux. Yay. Ew my cat is eating my ranch. Stupid Bitch. Anyway I won't ramble on this time. Peace.**

**BPOV-**

"Where are we going?" he asked.

"Sh." Then I saw Edward and got a little sidetracked. "Oh, wait. Hang on, just wait right here a sec." He gave me a wary look but did as he was told. I ran through the crowd of dancing couples, shocked that I didn't fall, to Edward who was leaning against a wall. I didn't think to ask where Alice was. I reached right into his pocket and pulled out a full airplane bottle, but then he stopped me and took it back, shaking his head. Then he pulled a bigger bottle of peach schnapps from his back pocket and handed it to me. He winked and mouthed the words "Have fun." I smiled before running back to Jasper, taking his hand again and pulling him along behind me until we got outside. Then he stopped cold and I turned around to frown at him with my hands on my hips.

"What?" I asked impatiently.

"Emmett will have my head if we disappear together," he answered. I rolled my eyes.

"Jasper, I'm not going to throw you into a janitor's closet. Lighten up. Now, let's go. There's something I really want to do."

He sighed heavily but didn't argue. I walked on and he followed silently until I started off toward the dark woods.

"Hey, what the hell do you think you're doing, little girl?" he asked.

"Walking?"

"In those?" He pointed at my shoes. I looked down and figured he was probably right.

"Huh. Yeah, good point. Where's Gretchen's truck?" I asked. He chuckled.

"Over here." He led me to an old, beat up '77 Ford. It was black. I loved it. Jasper helped me up into the passenger's seat and walked back around to the driver's side door. When he turned the ignition, the truck roared to life. I loved the sound of old trucks. He pulled out of the school parking lot and after a few minutes of aimless driving, turned to look at me.

"So," he said. "Are you gonna tell me where I'm going, or was the plan to let me drive all over hell and half of Georgia with no real destination?" I laughed and shook my head.

"Just drive, Jasper. I'll tell you when to turn," I told him. "If it'll make you feel better, why don't you distract yourself by asking some more of your inane questions." Jasper laughed.

"Inane?" I nodded. "Ok. I have one."

"What's that?"

"_The Princess _Bride," he said. "Do you prefer the book or the movie?"

"Book. I've never seen the movie," I admitted.

"I've never read the book."

"Turn here." He did. "So, your bike's name is Trixy, huh?"

"Yes, ma'am," he answered. "And my guitar's name is Susie Q." I giggled.

"Susie Q? Like the song?"

"Yup. Credence Clearwater Revival."

"Wow. Ok, turn right. It's just down this dirt road." Jasper nodded and turned where I pointed. We drove down the dirt road in silence until we reached my destination. Then we got out of the truck and stood in front of it, staring up at the huge, metal… thing.

"The water tower?" Jasper asked. I nodded.

"We used to come out here all the time, waiting for a chance to go up. Jessica's brother and his friends were already in high school, and they'd always be up there drinking stolen beer and smoking stolen cigarettes. They never let us go up, so we swore one day we would," I told him.

"Wait, just hold on a second, you want to go all the way up there?" he asked in a panicky voice a full octave higher than usual.

"Yeah. Why? You're not scared of heights, are you?" I asked, trying my best not to laugh at his expense.

"No!" he answered, way too defensively.

He was totally terrified of heights.

"You are!" I said. He was about to deny it again before thinking better of it.

"Yeah, ok. But only a little," he pouted. I couldn't contain my laughter, provoking a frown from his already down-trodden face. "You don't have to be mean about it."

"I'm sorry, Jasper. Really," I said honestly.

"Yeah," he sulked.

"Oh, come on. It'll be fun. I promise I won't let you fall." I started walking towards the tower.

"Wait. Hold on a sec," he said. I turned and waited while he reached in through the open window and pulled out a black Dickies jacket. "Here, put this on."

"Why?" I asked. It was a stupid question, I'll admit.

"Because it's cold? And you're half naked. Besides, there's a fairly good chance that it will start raining while we're up on that god-awful thing," he explained. Remembering my bra-less state, I didn't hesitate to slip my arms into the sleeves. The jacket smelled like him.

"Won't you get cold?" I asked as we walked over to the ladder on the side of the tower.

"Naa. I'm hot-blooded," he answered.

"Oh, right. Texas." We reached the ladder a few minutes later and I looked up. It seemed endless.

"Oh, wow," I said. "I didn't realize it was so… high!" Jasper chuckled behind me.

"Well? Get going, little girl. This was your brilliant idea," he said. I looked over my shoulder and frowned at him. Then I took a deep breath, kicked off my heels, and started the long climb. Jasper was right behind me.

"Remind me again why we're doing this," he said when we were about halfway up. Just making it that far had taken forever.

"Nostalgia," I answered.

"Oh right!" He laughed flatly. "Fuckin' nostalgia."

"Shut up and climb, Jasper."

After what seemed like an eternity, we reached the top. Once I caught my breath I looked out over the forest, in awe of the sight.

"See? It's not so bad now that the climb is over," I said.

"Speak for yourself," Jasper panted. He was leaning against the base of the tank with his eyes tightly shut. I laughed and sat down in front of the railing, letting my legs and bare feet hang over the side. It was exhilarating.

"Jasper, it's fine," I said. "Come sit with me."

It took a while, but he finally did. His face was white as a sheet and I felt a little bad for dragging him up there with me. But I had to admit, his fear of heights was adorable. Humanizing, even.

"You're really scared, aren't you?" I asked, although it was obvious.

"Yeah. Don't make fun of me," he said when I started laughing again.

"No, it's cute," I admitted.

"Cute?" His voice rose an octave again.

"It is," I said. "Here." I took the bottle of schnapps from his jacket pocket where I'd stashed it and handed it to him. He chugged a healthy gulp of it and handed it back. I took a drink, wincing as it burned its way down my throat. Jasper pulled out a hand-rolled cigarette.

"Why do you smoke Rollies instead of regular cigarettes?" I asked, since I'd been curious all week.

"They don't have all the additives," he answered.

"Additives?" I asked incredulously.

"Yeah, all that shit the corporate companies add to the tobacco to make them more addicting. That's what's killing people."

"Can I have one?" I asked before he lit his own. He quirked his eyebrow at me and then shrugged and stuck his behind his ear. He pulled another already rolled cigarette from his shirt pocket and placed it between his lips. He lit it for me and handed it over before lighting his own. I inhaled the smoke easily. I had smoked at parties in Phoenix from time to time, but never really got hooked on them.

"Be careful," he said. "When it gets really small, kinda like a roach, it'll burn your lips and fingers."

It was a small warning, but it made my heart swell. It reminded me of a scene in _Say Anything._ They're walking home and John Cusack points out some broken glass for her to walk around. I could definitely see Jasper with a boom box over his head.

**JPOV-**

Isabella Swan was going to be the death of me. Metaphorically as well as literally.

Just look at the shit she got me to do! All of it was for her. I left Mama without a vehicle so that if by some chance I actually got to drive her home, she wouldn't get her hair messed up. Since when do I give a shit about somebody's hair? Getting to the dance late was part of some pathetic, intricate plan to play her song. I let her stand on my feet so I could hold her on the dance floor. I let her drag me out of the dance even though I knew Emmett would flip the hell out. And I wore my wallet chain after Mama said it looked tacky just to make her smile. I loved the way she fiddled with it. She was fiddling with it even then as I thought about all these things, up there on that godforsaken tower.

How did she do that? How did she get me up there? I was terrified of heights. It was my one weakness, in the grander scheme of things. I shit bricks just thinking of really tall things. But there I was. Because she asked me to. It didn't take coaxing or begging or bribes. She just asked. And I faced my fucking fears for her. I'd probably jump off the damn thing if she asked me to.

What really blew my mind was that she had no idea. She was utterly clueless to the fact that she had all the power in the world. Most girls would take advantage of that kind of control. They'd suck it dry. I didn't have to worry about that with Bella. She'd never ask for anything I couldn't give. I trusted her. It scared the shit out of me.

"Jasper?" she said then, and I looked over at her. God, she was beautiful. Her head rested on the rail and she was looking over at me with those big brown eyes. She was wearing my jacket, and it made me proud. I didn't want her wearing anyone else's jacket. Ever. How could I be that selfish? She didn't belong to me. She couldn't belong to me. I wanted so badly to be ready for something as big as letting everything go for Bella. Truth was, I wasn't. I couldn't put her through all that shit. But, for the time being, it was my jacket keeping her warm. And that would have to be enough for me.

"Yeah?"

"Tell me something about Jasper Whitlock," she said. I thought about that request for awhile. Did I really know who I was?

"What do you want to know?" She shrugged. "I turned nineteen about a month and a half ago," I told her. She raised an eyebrow at me. This was the part I dreaded. I didn't enjoy lying to people. But I knew she'd ask, and I knew I'd lie.

"Shouldn't you be out of high school?" There it was.

"Yeah. I started school a year late," I lied, and fucking hated myself for it.

"Oh. Well, happy late birthday, Jasper," she said quietly. "Jasper?"

"Yeah, Bella?"

"Tell me something real. Tell me something you wouldn't normally talk about with anybody," she said, and because she asked, and because she took me up on a water tower, and because her favorite song was _America_—because she was fucking _her_—I let go and just… talked.

"My father was my favorite person on Earth. He was a fucking superhero. I used to walk around wearing his ties and wish I'd be like him when I grew up. He could do no wrong. But he was gone a lot with the Army. We hardly ever saw him, so when he did come home, I fucking loved it. Then, when I was six, he didn't have to go away so much. And at first, it was great. After about a month, though, he started drinking a lot when he was home. And I started to see what an asshole he really was. My mother loved him, I mean really loved him, and I still can't figure out why. It started out with him saying horrible—I mean fucking disgusting—things to her. He called her things that make me sick even now. And she put up with it. She never stood up for herself. It wasn't until he got bored and started in on me that she didn't stand for it anymore. She'd actually pick fights with him so he'd focus on her. That's when he started hitting her. I hated him. I still hate him. If I saw him now, I don't know what I'd do. But back then, I was too much of a chickenshit. So I let it get too bad. He never hit me, though, until one night when he was just completely plastered. He almost killed her. The fucker."

I paused in my story to try to get my shit together. Bella reached over and entwined our fingers together without saying a word. I nearly broke down right there. I looked down at our hands in my lap and let the rest spill out before I couldn't talk anymore.

"I ran to their bedroom and got one of his pistols from his gun safe. He never locked it. I went back to the kitchen where he had her by the throat. Her face was all bruised up, but I could tell she was close to passing out. Her nose was bleeding all down her dress. I used to have nightmares about it. Anyway, I held the gun up with both hands and pointed it at his back. And I said, 'Let her go, Daddy.' Yeah, it was stupid. The safety wasn't even off. He turned around and smirked at me when he saw the gun. He dared me to shoot him and I was so scared, I uh… I pissed my fuckin' pants. He laughed at me. He took the gun right out of my hands and hit me over the head with it. I blacked out and by the time I came to a few minutes later, she was holding me and he was gone. I haven't seen him since. She didn't come out of her room for months. He started sending me money when I turned fifteen. Trying to buy me back, I guess. But I don't want that shit. I don't want anything from him. So I always put it in her bank. It's kind of my way of making it up to her. My cowardice, that is. So… there's that."

We sat for a long time without saying anything. I looked out over the town and the trees, unaffected by the height by that point, and I could feel her looking at me, studying my face for any form of a freak out. But it was nice, the silence. I didn't regret telling her all that. I felt strangely liberated.

"I'm so sorry, Jasper," she whispered, breaking the silence. I nodded and looked down at our hands again as she rubbed soothing circles into mine with her thumb. And I was fucking content.

"I've never told anyone that before," I mused.

"Why did you tell me?" she asked in a small voice. I laughed once and tried to come up with an honest answer. I couldn't find one because I really didn't know. So that's what I told her.

"I don't know," I whispered, hoping she'd understand. She nodded, letting me know she did.

And then it started raining.

"Shit," I muttered. Bella laughed.

"Come on. I'll Take you home," I said. She looked disappointed, but she nodded.

I went down the ladder first, in case she slipped. I don't know what difference it would make if I caught her. I'd only get knocked to the ground. Maybe I could break her fall.

In the truck, the smell of rain mixed with her special Bella smell was almost unbearable. I needed to get her home soon before I pulled the truck over and did something she'd regret later. We didn't speak. Bella and I didn't always need to speak. There was no awkward void. It was just us. And she was still wearing my jacket.

Her hair had come loose from all those bobby pins. They couldn't possibly be comfortable. She still had her shoes off and she was still holding my hand. It felt right. I was being the opposite of smart, letting myself feel so comfortable around her. But at that moment, I didn't care. I'd find my brain soon enough. And if she was smart, she would too.

I walked her to her door in silence. The air between us was so thick with tension it was almost visible. My knees felt like jelly and my palms were sweating. I felt like a fourteen year old virgin again. It was not a pleasant feeling. And it was all her fault. If she tried to get me kiss her, it'd be the end of me. I needed a quick exit before I ruined her life.

When we reached the front door, I tried to make myself leave. Several things kept me there longer than was safe. The obvious reason was that it'd be rude to leave so abruptly after the night we'd shared. Her head would spin. She'd think she'd done something wrong. But also, when I looked down at her in her soaked clothes and her expectant eyes, I couldn't bring myself to leave her just yet. She was looking up at me, and I knew she wanted me to kiss her. I wanted to kiss her. Instead, I ran the back of my hand across her damp cheek, loving the smooth warmth I found there, and leaned down to press my lips against her forehead. I heard her soft sigh and it made me smile.

"Goodnight, Bella," I whispered against her skin before stepping back away from her tempting smell.

"Goodnight, Jasper," she returned. I nodded and, after one last long look into her eyes, turned to walk away. I made it halfway to the truck before she stopped me.

"Jasper, wait!" she called after me. I turned to find her already out of my jacket. I knew she wasn't wearing a bra.

_Oh God, no. Don't walk out in the rain._

She ran right out into the rain. She stopped directly in front of me and I was hit with her scent all over again. It knocked the air right out of me. Her dress was already soaked through, concealing absolutely nothing. My throat tightened up and my brain ceased to create competent thoughts.

"You forgot your—"

She didn't make it to the end of that statement. Before I—or she—realized what was happening, I grabbed her and pulled her to me. The moment our mouths touched, my mind snapped. She tasted better than she smelled. As soon as her arms circled my neck, I knew it was over. My body took on a mind of its own. I nudged her mouth open and my tongue set out on a search for hers. When I found it, she let out a tiny moan that set me on fire. I pushed her back against the side of her house and lifted her leg up and around my hip. Bad idea. As our kisses deepened she started moving against me and a carnal groan escaped my throat. I knew if I didn't stop soon, I'd be pounding into her in a completely unromantic way, right there on Chief Swan's stoop. I needed to stop.

_Stop, Jasper._

_Stop._

_NOW!_

I finally broke the kiss. We were both panting. I turned away from her to get my thoughts back together.

"Fuck," I said under my breath. No simple kiss had ever made me lose control like that.

I finally turned back around to face her. I noticed she was still disoriented, and her lips were swollen from my kisses. I felt a rush of arrogant pride over that. She ran a hand through her hair and looked up at me tentatively. When I knew it was safe, I took a step closer to her.

"I have to go," I said.

"You don't have to leave."

"Yes I do," I whispered. I touched her cheek. "I don't want to, but I have to." She nodded.

"Your jacket?"

I shook my head.

"Keep it."

"But—"

"Bella," I said, cutting her off. She looked up at me, and for my own desires, kissed her one last, short time. "Go inside. You're safer in there."

"Safe from what?"

"Me."

And before she could argue further, I turned and jogged the rest of the way to my truck. I got in and drove away without looking back. As I turned off of her street, my phone rang. I knew who it was before I answered.

"No, Edward, I didn't fuck her."

Edward's signature laugh was my response.

"You wanted to, though. Everybody did tonight," he said. I sighed heavily and ran a hand through my damp hair.

"Cullen?"

"Yeah, Jazz?"

"I'm in trouble."

"That's an understatement, buddy."

**A/N-**

**Well, there's that. What'd you think? Let me just warn you guys. The next few chapters are gonna make you very frustrated with Jasper. But don't give up.**

**Reviews might just be as hot as Jasper's kisses in the rain.**


	11. Chapter 11:Kindred Spirits

**STEPHENIE MEYER OWNS IT ALL.**

**Hello again, my friends. As always, thanks for the reviews. They keep my mind a-churnin'.**

**As you can see, my writer's block is gone and I'm getting these out as fast as I can.**

**At the moment I'm sitting at my kitchen table, eating ice cream, and staring at my laptop trying to think of a way to get the point across in these next couple chapters without making Jazz look like a complete douche. For lack of any better excuse, let me just say this: HE'S NOT A COMPLETE DOUCHE!**

**Ok. I hope you enjoy this chapter as well as the next few that will be up pretty much right after the other.**

**JPOV-**

I found myself strangely preoccupied the next day at work. We were slow. Hell, we were always slow. There wasn't much of a vinyl record need in and around Forks. It gave me way too much time to think about things I was better off not thinking about. Namely Bella.

I already knew what I had to do. What I needed to do. It shouldn't have been as difficult as it was. Bella deserved to be happy. Could I make her happy? No, that was highly doubtful. I couldn't make any girl happy. I didn't stick around long enough for that. Bella had seemed to be capable of breaking through some of my hang ups, but they were still there. My walls were still strong. And sooner or later, I'd panic. I bolt outta her life so fast you'd think my feet were on fire, as my mama likes to put it. And wouldn't that hurt her even more in the end?

"Hey, Whitlock."

James. I'd forgotten all about the prick. For the time being, I'd put Bella to the back of my mind and focus on setting this sonofabitch straight.

"You've got a lot of explaining to do, dickhead," I said.

"Yeah, I know, man," he said. But he didn't start explaining right away. He just stood there looking at me without ever really looking me in the eye. I waited but he still didn't talk.

"Well? What the fuck, James. You make this huge stink about how there's some sort of explanation that somehow justifies being a complete asshole to Alice, which I can tell you right now that nothing you say is gonna make me wanna punch you any less, and then you just stand there looking like a fat kid who got caught eating all the fuckin' cookies!"

"Ok, so you're mad."

"Yeah, I'm fuckin' mad, man! I'm fuckin' livid, is what I am! Jesus Christ, Scranton, I knew you were an idiot but I also thought you were a decent enough guy."

"I am!"

"Well, then?" I said. "What the hell did she do to you? The girl doesn't have a single enemy on this planet."

"I like her, alright? Fuck, I thought it'd be more obvious by now," he admitted.

"Oh, you like her, do you?"

"Yeah."

"You like her?"

"Yes, asshole, I really fuckin' like her!"

"Then why the fuck are doing shit like pushing her down and calling her a fucking dyke!"

"I donno," he muttered.

"What was that?"

"I said I don't know! Fuck!"

"You don't know? How is any of this supposed to make sense to me, man?"

"Look, it doesn't make sense to me either, Jasper. The girl scares the living shit outta me," he said. I had to laugh despite my frustration.

"Aly? My little Alice scares you?" I asked.

"Yeah, bro. She's intimidating. I know it sounds corny as shit, but when I walked into class that first day she took my fucking breath away."

"Yeah, that does sound pretty pathetic," I said, laughing at him some more.

"Thanks."

"But that still doesn't explain why you're being a dick," I reminded him.

"I don't know, I mean, it's not like I enjoy it. I wanna be nice to her. But I don't know how to talk to her. Plus, you know, I figured if I acted like I hated her sooner or later I actually would," he explained.

"Why would you want to hate her? She's the sweetest girl ever."

"Because I'm not stupid, alright? She isn't gonna like me. For starters I'm a guy. And if Jessica Stanley knows what she's talking about, Alice plays for the other team. Fuck my life, right? Plus, I'm not her type even if she does like guys. She's smart. She's different. She has her fuckin' pictures hanging in Starbucks for Christ's sake! She'd be better off dating some college guy who writes poetry and sips espresso all goddamn day."

"Ok, let me set you straight on a few things. First off, your whole plan to psychosomatically convince yourself to hate her is out the window. You're too hooked already. Secondly, yeah she dates girls sometimes. But I know her. She's straight. She just does it because she's young and naïve and that's what all the other artsy chicks are doing these days. And, FYI Romeo. She digs you. Even despite your douche bag ways, she likes you. Personally, I don't get it."

"What do you mean, she likes me?" he asked.

"I mean she likes you. You walk by and she loses her train of thought. The other day when you knocked her on her ass? She wasn't angry. She was sad because she thinks you hate her. Trust me. She's yours. All you gotta do is ask her. And be nice!"

"Fuck, man. I don't think I can," he said. I was starting to think there was no hope for this kid.

"You don't know girls at all do you?" I asked.

"No, girls I know. I've had plenty of chicks. But Alice—all the girls you hang out with for that matter—are different. They're mysterious as fuck. I swear, it's like you guys found the only real beauties in the whole state and claimed them for your own."

"Can't argue with you on that one. My girls are the best."

"It's like they stepped out of a fuckin' Harlequin Romance novel," he said. That just about put me in stitches.

"What the fuck? You read Harlequins?" I asked, incredulous.

"Yeah, man, my mom was sick one summer. There wasn't much I could do for her except read her the books she liked," he explained, wiping the situation of all humor. We were quiet for a few minutes. I was starting to think there was a lot more to James Scranton than I'd assumed.

"So what are you gonna do?" I asked.

"I was hoping you could help me with that."

"I can't do the footwork for you. I'm sorry, but you're just gonna have to suck it up, find your balls, and talk to her. It won't take much. A simple 'Hello' would probably have her eating out of the palm of your hand at this point."

He nodded, and then our first customer of the day came in, putting our little conversation on hold. Fifteen minutes later I was telling the little old man to have a nice day and to enjoy the Frank Sinatra records he'd purchased.

"So what's going on with you and the brunette?" James asked once the old man was out the door.

"What are you talking about?" I hedged.

"Oh, c'mon, Whitlock. I know you took her to the dance last night," he said.

"That doesn't mean anything."

"No, you're right. It doesn't. Not unless you add to the equation the fact that you look at her like Samson looked at Delilah right before she chopped all his hair off. Or the fact that she looks at you the same way. Or the fact that even I can feel the tension between you guys, and I'm not even in your little incestuous group."

"Incestuous?"

"Ok, that was harsh. Tight-nit would've been a better way to put it, I'll admit."

"Yeah," I said. I ran a hand through my hair. "Well, yeah, the girl kinda has me losing my mind at the moment. I guess we're in the same boat, huh?"

"What are you gonna do?" he asked again.

"Absolutely nothing," I answered.

"Ok, elaborate." He jumped up onto the counter, ready to listen. I was shocked to find I actually liked James. He was a cool guy. I hoped he'd find a way to talk to Alice. I wouldn't mind at all if they were together, which was a lot for me to admit.

"Look, if you knew me better you'd know that I am not the dating type of guy. I run from commitment. Where Edward is just a slut, a trait he's proud of, I on the other hand have sex with girls and then don't talk to them afterwards because I'm fucked up. Royally. And Bella doesn't deserve that."

"Well, maybe it'd be different with her. I mean, you obviously care enough about her that you haven't tried to get in her pants yet. Maybe she's your anti-phobia," he said.

"My anti-phobia?"

"Everybody's got one, bro." I shook my head.

"I can't risk that. I figure if I cut myself off now I eliminate the chance of breaking her heart later by running out on her when she's really attached. Right now I'm really only hurting myself by not being with her."

"Or maybe she's just as into this as you are. Maybe she'd rather have a small time of happiness with you than no time at all. Maybe it's partially her decision too. Maybe it's not fair for you to yank the rug out from under her before she even has time to sort out her feelings."

He was getting pretty passionate about all this. I stared at him for several silent moments to make sure he was finished with his tangent.

"Or maybe you've read one too many Harlequins," I said. He chuckled.

"Yeah, maybe." And then, "Your mind's set, though, isn't it?"

"Unfortunately, it's been set since the beginning, my friend."

"This won't last," he decided.

"Oh, yeah?" I said. "How do you figure?"

"It's gonna kill you. Not talking to her. Seeing her interact with other guys. Your mind telling you she's not yours when you're heart's telling you she should be. It'll get to you. And then, if it's not already too late, you'll throw logic to the fuckin' sharks."

"Shit, man," I mused. "You're fuckin' deep."

**A/N-**

**See, not much going on in this chapter. A lot of dialogue. But it's fun. I like James. He says it how it is. Hope you like it. Next one will be up hella soon. Peace out, my friends.**

**PS: Kudos to one of my very best friends, Jeni Nunez, for being my ego-booster, for dealing with my self-conscious writer hang-ups, and for being my biggest fan. I love you Johnny Damien Bradley! You are and will always be the HoneyNut to my Cheerios!**

**Oh yeah, and I'm expecting lots of reviews :O**


	12. Chapter 12:Angry Kittens & Love Letters

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT.**

**Here we go, another update. A lot has gone on since my last update. One of my best friends' girlfriend came to visit from the air force. It was the first time in almost six months that Jeni met her, so it was pretty intense lol. And then we went to Michigan for four days. It was beautiful. I didn't want to come home to the ugly Central Valley. But, alas, reality always comes knocking on your door. So this is the first chance I've gotten to add to my story. The next few chapters are rough on me. I wish I could skip to all the sunshine and rainbows, but I can't. That's not how the world works.**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter. And don't be overly hard on Jazz. I love him. And so do all of you, despite his ability to frustrate the hell out of us at times, lol.**

**Here Goes.**

**BPOV-**

I don't think I've ever been so nervous in my life. My stomach was in knots and there were about a million butterflies fluttering about in my uterus. I hadn't seen or heard from Jasper since he ran from my yard the night of the dance. How would our first meeting since we shared that incredible kiss in the rain be? Was it supposed to be a secret, or would he have already told the boys? Would he want to talk about it, figure things out? Would it be awkward? I was expecting it to be awkward. I didn't know what would happen, but I sure as hell didn't expect what did.

***

I've never felt before the way I did with just one kiss from Jasper. Granted, it was the most passionate, intense kiss I'd ever experienced. He left me there that night breathless and disoriented. Weak in the knees with a frustrated, burning knot deep in the pit of my gut. A knot much different than the ones I was feeling that Monday. When I fell into bed that night in my ratty sweats and Charlie's old U of W shirt, I could still feel his hands on me. I could still taste him on my mouth. And I could definitely still smell him. I hugged his jacket to my chest all night, enveloped by his warm, comforting Jasper smell. I slept that way all weekend, wishing it was him in my arms. Stupid, stupid girl.

I laid awake for hours that Friday night, sifting through the events in my head over and over again, wondering how it could be possible to feel so safe in someone's arms and yet so terrified at the same time. Terrified that he would disappear right there in front of my eyes. Terrified that while it all felt so impossibly right to me... to him it could all be a game.

And what did he mean? "Safe from him." What the fuck? Everything Jasper said seemed to have some secret, twisted double meaning. Apparently, I was ill-equipped and lacked the codes necessary to decipher him.

I thought often of the story he told me about his father. The tragic story he'd never told anyone else. The story that made my heart ache for him. Why did he tell _me_? He barely knew me. And yet he'd chosen me to trust with his deepest secret. What the hell did that mean? God, I was in over my head.

***

The girls scowled at me as I climbed into the backseat of Rose's red beauty.

"You're in big trouble, Bella," Alice said into the visor mirror as she finished applying her lipgloss. She forced the impact of her hard glare at me through the mirror before snapping the visor shut and folding her arms across her chest.

"Yeah, Bells. Seriously. Do you know how fucked up it is to vanish right before our eyes without even telling any of us? I mean, we felt a little better once we knew you were with Jazz. Actually, Emmett's even more pissed about that," Rose told me in a much more patient tone than Aly had used.

"Look, guys--"

"And then you don't answer your phone?! How could you do that to us, Bella? Don't we deserve to hear some details?" Alice whined. She'd turned around in her seat to pout at me, so she wasn't aware of Rose vehemently shaking her head and pointing at Aly, letting me know it was Alice and not her who felt jilted over the lack of so-called details. Rose was suprisingly not a gossip queen. I held back a laugh and tried to focus on placating the pixie-sized, offended she-devil.

"Alice, I know you're upset, and you have valid reasons to be, but can I have the floor for just a second? Rose, if you don't get moving we're gonna be late to first period," I said.

"Oh. Right." Rose pulled away from my house and drove in silence with contemplation coloring her furrowed brow.

"Aly?"

"Fine. Let's hear it," she said with a dramatic sigh.

"I'm sorry I didn't call. Ok? I shouldn't have gone MIA like that. It was inconsiderate and I was only thinking of myself. I'm sorry. I didn't realize the worry it would cause you guys." That softened her up quite a bit. The frown evaportated and she started nodding her little head around like a Taco Bell dog on the dash of a Plymouth.

"We were very worried, Bella. All of us. We didn't know you were with Jazz till Eddie told us. Until then we thought we'd find you on the side of the road somewhere!"

"Alice--"

"Ad when you didn't answer your phone, we thought for sure something bad had happened or he hurt your feelings! It was awful!" she said at a rate of over ninety miles an hour.

"I know, Alice. I'm very sorry and I promise it'll never happen again," I said as patiently as possible.

"Well, what was the real reason you went AWOL, Bells?" Rose asked her rearview mirror.

"Ok, look, you guys know you're usually the first people I call in situations like these. But the truth is, I didn't call because I don't have a way to answer your questions. I don't know what's going on with me and Jasper. I don't know if anything even is. I don't know what to expect from him and I don't have a clue what he expects from me. I have a million questions myself, questions that can't be answered untill this day is over. As soon as I can answer my own questions, I'll answer yours. And I'll give you all the details you want. You'll just have to be patient."

After a moment, Rose and Aly looked at each other, smiled, and nodded. They're so simultaneous.

"Ok, you're forgiven," Alice said cheerfully. Then she squealed in delight.

"Ow," Rose said monotonously, referring to her busted ear drum.

"I can't wait to hear all about it! I'm so excited!" Alice went on without missing a beat.

"Don't get excited yet, Al. I don't wanna jump the gun. Who knows? He may have decided in the last two days that he's not all that into me after all," I reminded her. Rose exerted a very unladylike snort.

"that's highly unlikely. But Bella's right, Alice. We both agreed to hear the gory details after today is over. Leave her alone about it until she's ready."

She said this as we pulled into the parking lot and found a spot close to the front gate. Alice looked put upon for having to wait, but said no more on the subject of her excitment. Until I unfastened my seatbelt, calling her attention to my torso.

"Wait a sec," Alice said after noticing what was laying across my lap. She elbowed Rose and pointed. "Isn't that Jazz's favorite jacket?"

Both girls quirked an eyebrow at me as I groaned and threw my head back against the seat.

It was going to be a long day.

***

Jasper wasn't there when we got out of the car and met the others in the parking lot. He wasn't there in second period civics when I took my seat in our usual spots. When the late bell rang, I started getting worried, thinking he was never gonna show up. My sanity couldn't take another day of unanswered questions.

Then I looked up at the sound of the door clicking shut. And I kinda fucking wished he'd stayed home.

He was looking at me from just inside the door. He didn't look happy to see me at all. He didn't even look _upset_ at the sight of me, which actually would've been better. He looked... indifferent. Indifferent with the slightest hint of annoyance. It was a look I never wanted to see on his face again. I'd rather it be scrunched up in rage. At that moment, I wished I had the ability to blend in with my chair.

"Subtle" sure wasn't part of his vocabulary.

He sat on the opposite side of the room. Three rows over and one seat back. I knew that without even looking. I could _feel_ him there. And for a split second, I hated being so fucking aware of him.

The emotions his attitude provoked from me were incredible. I wanted to cry, scream, and throw one mother of a temper tantrum while simultaneous asking him what I did wrong and turning into melted butter at the sight of him. I hated how in control he was of my mood. It was ludicrous as well as really fucking inconvenient.

I sat through the whole fifty minute class with my teeth clenched and my back ramrod straight. Once in a while, I felt his eyes on me, probably making sure I wasn't about to break down. Arrogant bastard. I did _not_ look back at him. My pride kept my eyes glued to the surface of my desk. But I did notice Tyler Crowley and Mike the douchebag Newton eyeing me suspiciously and passing high fives to one another, no doubt throwing a mental parade at the knowledge that the dance hadn't gone their idea of "well" for Jasper and I.

But it _had_ gone well. Jasper couldn't deny that any more than I could. We'd made a real connection up there on that old water tower. He'd opened up to me of his own free will. With no real prodding from me. That's gotta mean something, right? And that kiss. That was no every day kiss. There was power and passion behind that kiss. To follow that with such a cold, cavalier ability to ignore me and everything we'd shared was mind-boggling, not to mention insulting.

By the end of class, I was more angry than hurt. Angry that because of him, I'd spent an entire hour thinking like a crazy, over-analytical girl. He'd made me a fucking cliche. That pissed the hell out of me. It was that anger that gave me the balls to go right up to his desk when the bell rang. Before he had the chance to get up from his seat, I was there standing over him. The ball was in my court, my racket aimed at his perfect face. I tossed his jacket onto his desk and stood with my hands on my hips. The female stance of power.

"There's your jacket," I said with as little emotion as possible. My voice barely shook, and I mentally patted myself on the back for hiding my overwhelming anger so well. He didn't deserve to see how much his behavior effected me. No need to give him that power.

"Thanks," he returned. He was much better at monotone than I was. The smirk on his face and his uncaring response clouded my vision with rage. I wanted to stangle his pretty neck. I no longer had control over my level of upset. I scoffed. Alice would be proud of my sudden ability to be melodramatic.

"That's all you have to say to me? 'Thanks'?!" Ugh, I sounded like a fucking _girl_.

Jasper shrugged and sighed as he stood up, picking his jacket up with one hand and slinging his bag around his shoulder. He walked around his desk to stand so close to me I had to bend my neck all the way back in order to glare into his eyes. He stared at my mouth for a moment, and if it weren't for my anger I would've been tempted to kiss him. But then the corner of his mouth twitched and came up infinitesimally.

"Figured it was the appropriate response," He said smugly. And then he brushed past me and strode out of the classroom like he didn't know me at all.

**JPOV-**

The goddamn jacket smelled like her.

As if it wasn't difficult enough to pretend I didn't care. Fuck! It was the hardest thing I'd ever done. I had seriously considered not going to school at all before realizing what an outright pussy that would make me. Why put off the inevitable?

I was lucky she wasn't looking when I first walked into class. It gave me time to collect my wits and plaster fake indifference to my face. On the outside I didn't give a flying fuck. But on the inside I wanted nothing more than to sit next to her and watch her chew on her lower lip while she read the boring civics book. I wanted nothing more than to hold her fucking hand in the halls. I couldn't do that. I had to man up and stay away from her.

My resolve nearly broke in half when she looked up at me. She looked so confused, her tiny brows coming together as she no doubt wondered what _she_ had done wrong. Silly Bella. She'd done absolutely nothing wrong. She probably thought she was the one being punished, when in reality I was only punishing myself.

By the end of class, I was finally getting the hang of my little act. I was feeling pretty confident that I wouldn't give up the fight. And then, like a flash, she was right there in front of me when the bell rang. I thought for sure I was a goner when she threw my jacket at me and her scent wafted up through my nose and right into my soul. Shit the fuck, it was like she washed it with Bella Detergent!

She stood there looking pretty pissed off, and it was so hard not to smile. She looked so damned cute with her hands on her hips and that little scowl on her face. Like the smallest kitten with sharpest claws. The kitten that thinks it's a tiger. I wanted to kiss the frown away. Instead, I baited her. Either because I'm just a dick like that, or because I honestly thought If I made her mad enough, it wouldn't hurt so much for her. Regardless, it worked and she stopped trying to pretend not to care. She wasn't very good at hiding her emotions anyway.

I couldn't stop myself from getting so close to her one last time. I knew it was a mistake as soon as my face was in such close proximity to her mouth. God, I wanted to kiss her! Her vulnerabilty was the most endearing thing I'd ever witnessed and angry Bella was sexy as hell. This was gonna be one hell of a lot harder than I'd anticipated. I'd tried staying away from her before, and it hadn't worked. But now that I'd kissed her it would be nearly impossible. One taste of her and I was addicted. She was like heroin. But I had just the right initiative to stick it out this time. So I walked away. Because I was doing it for her. Problem was, she didn't know that. And I had a feeling she was stubborn enough to put up a fight.

The classes between civics--my new hell-- and lunch were easier. I didn't have to look at her while I tried my best to stick to the plan. I just had to take it one day at a time. It would get easier after a few days, when the feel of her skin beneath her wet dress left my fingers. After the taste of her lips left my mouth. I'd been infatuated with Bella for only a week now. I knew better than to think she'd be on my mind forever. The same logic went for her too, and it made me feel a little better to know that in no time we'd be able to settle into a friendship. That was a nice thought, because it'd be a shame to miss out on knowing her at all.

***

Lunch came like a friggin lightning bolt. Part of me dreaded seeing her again in the same day. Another part of me, apparently the more dominant part, couldn't wait. It was the latter side of me that caused me to practically sprint to the cafeteria. I was there before the others. I hoped one of the guys would come to lunch first. They'd surely put me in the right mindset. Even Rose would be better than Aly. Aly would no doubt bombard me with questions I didn't wanna answer.

Turns out the guys didn't show up first to bail me out. And neither did Alice. Bella did. And she was the furthest thing from happy.

I suppose I was relieved that she was mad as opposed to crying. I wouldn't have been able to watch that. I would've folded faster than a bad hand of poker.

"Jasper," she said snidely.

"Bella."

"So.." she began. She looked up through her lashes to see if I was willing to let her continue.

"Go on," I said.

"Well. Would you mind letting me in on what exactly goes on in that head of yours? You've kinda given me whiplash here." At least she wasn't chewing me out.

"No," was all I could say.

"No? Just no? That isn't very fair, Jasper."

She was right, but what else could I do?

"Look, I know you don't understand and you're angry--"

"Yeah, I'm fuckin angry, Jasper! You made me the fool. That does _not_ happen to me. I'm fuckin _smart_, ok? I don't allow myself to be made into a fool."

"I'm not making a fool outta you, ok? Just, please, leave it alone. I know I owe you an explanation, but trust me. It's easier for you if I don't."

"Oh, right, now I'm supposed to trust you. What the hell ever. You're such a fucking guy." She was hitting the nail on the head quite a bit that day.

"Yeah, I am. So be happy to be rid of me."

"Oh, I am. You saved me the trouble of ditching you myself. My pride has been disbanded, that's all. That's the _only_ reason I give a shit," she said. That stung a bit, despite the fact that I knew she was lying her tight jeans off.

"Oh, really? You planned on kicking me to the curb?" I asked, not bothering to hide the amused smile I knew would piss her off.

"Yep."

"Well, good. Now I don't feel so bad." Yes I did.

She scoffed.

"Hey guys." Emmett.

"What's up?" Rose.

"The fuck's wrong with you two?" Edward.

So they'd arrived, right in the middle of the hellfire. Good timing. I wasn't much into continuing the conversation anyway.

"Hey," I said, ignoring Edward's perceptive question. Bella said nothing. She just stared down at her food like a wounded puppy. Fuck my life.

"What are you guys talking about?" Emmett asked. Bella's head snapped up.

"Nothing," we said in unison. Nice. As if they wouldn't be suspicious of our behavior already.

"Well, alright," Edward said. Rose looked from Bella to me and back again as she chewed on a granola bar, one eyebrow raised in an unspoken question mark. She didn't say anything though, which is something I fuckin loved about Rose. She never asked too many fucking questions.

"Hey guys!" Alice said as she pranced over to our table.

"Hey, doll," I said with the first genuine smile of the day. It was hard to be glum around Aly. She strolled around the table and plopped down in Edward's lap. He groaned and she ignored him with a happy little sigh.

"I have high hopes for today," she said thoughtfully.

"Oh, yeah?" Edward chuckled. "And why's that?" She sighed again and shook her head, taking a bite of her celery stock.

"I donno yet. But I know something good is gonna happen." Always the eternal optimist. Edward ruffled her hair and she squealed.

"Eddie!" she screeched, hitting him in the head with the celery. He just laughed.

"So how was the dance?" Emmett asked Bella and I through a mouthful of cafeteria pizza. We stared at each other for several moments, waiting to see who would speak first. I raised an eyebrow at her, daring her to answer. I knew she wouldn't, so I stared right into her eyes as I spoke up for her.

"Good. We had a great time," I said honestly. Bella shook her head and looked away.

"That's good. You guys had us worried for a while. Where'd you go?" he asked. The big guy had more questions than the girls!

"We went up to the water tower. It started raining, so I took Bella home. How was it for you, Em?" I asked, giving him a look that said I was done answering his questions.

"Fine, I guess." He shrugged.

"Did anyone else get any this weekend? Cause I know I did!" Edward said, just to bait me.

"Shut the fuck up, Cullen." Now Bella and I were both looking forlornly at our untouched trays. And everyone knew something was up. I had some explaining to do. I knew that from the look on Emmett's face. The look that said two things. He wanted answers, and fast. And if I hurt Bella, I wouldn't be capable of "getting any" from anyone. Ever.

**EMPOV-**

Something was wrong. I couldn't put my finger on exactly what was off about them, but I knew something was. Something definitely was. It was in their body language. It was in the way they looked at each other. It was even in the way they didn't.

It wasn't just her, either. Sure, she looked upset. But so did he. When I looked at them, I saw two magnets drawn to each other. And then I saw one magnet being turned in the opposite direction, the magnetic pull being disengaged against their own will. What the fuck?

Neither of them spoke unless spoken to directly. Bella wouldn't look at Jazz at all, although it took a lot of effort. She'd start to, whenever he'd speak or move. Or breathe. But she'd catch herself as if she wasn't _allowed_ to look at him. He was just as strange. He'd only look when he thought no one would see. And the look on his face was one I'd never seen from Jasper before. He looked like a stray dog. Worse, he looked like a dog who grew up with a family, and was then left on a rainy street one day. It was depressing as fuck. And it almost seemed like they were being..._careful_. Like they were being overly cautious or trying _not to be there_, if that makes sense. They seemed to be trying to make it easier for the other to forget their presence. Weird as fuck.

They both had explaining to do. But if I knew them both, I knew they'd come to me when the time was right. And not a moment before. I just wished it was soon. Seeing them this way was breaking my fucking heart.

**APOV-**

I knew the others must be as curious as I was about Bella and Jazz. I also knew I'd get one hell of a scolding from Rose if I tried to ask questions. She hated it when I stuck my nose in other people's business. But I was worried! This wasn't supposed to happen. I saw Jazz and Bella _happy_ together. I saw them being a perfect match. I'm rarely wrong about matters of the heart. So what was the problem? It was supposed to be a good day. But how could I be happy when Bella and Jasper were so sad? My cheerful mood was definitely out the window.

I was so deep in thought as I was attemting to leave the cafeteria, I nearly ran into the door without opening it. But a rather large hand grabbed my arm and pulled me out of the way before I could break my face on plate-glass. Whoever it was had serious Herculean strength! I turned, thinking it must have been Emmy, but it wasn't. It was James. He looked nervous, but he was smiling down at me tentatively. Maybe he wasn't going to be mean.

"Hi," he said. I had to remind myself what a jerk he'd been thus far, and not to melt into a pool of pathetic goo at his feet. I straightened up and faked nonchalance.

"Hello, James. Thanks for helping me out. If you'll excuse me, I'd hate to be late for class." I turned to leave, but he stopped me with a gentle touch on my arm.

"Wait," he said. "Don't... don't go yet."

"Oh, did you need something?" I asked. Now I was curious.

"No. No I didn't need anything, really. I just... Here." His arm jutted out at me. There was a folded piece of paper in his big hand. A note? James was giving me a note? My hand shook a little as I reached out and took it. I didn't want to get my hopes up. It was probably a trick. There was most likely something cruel written on the lined paper, and I'd have to hide my upset from the boys to save his sorry ass from a beating.

"What's this?" I asked. He shared a crooked smile with me, maybe the most attractive smile I'd ever seen, and chuckled.

"It's a backup. You know, in case I chickened out. Apparently I did," he explained. I was still confused.

"I don't get it," I admitted. James shrugged.

"Yeah, I know. Will you just read it? I promise it's not mean," he rushed out at the end.

"Ok. Sure," I said. He looked visibly relieved. A big smiled stretched across his face.

"Thanks. Uh... I gotta go." And he was gone.

_Strange boy_, I thought. I unfolded the paper, class be damned, and read the sweetest letter in existance.

***

_Dear Alice,_

_I promised myself I wouldn't have to give this to you. I would've rather told you all this in person. But if you're reading my crappy chickenscratch right now, it means that when I looked at you today, I lost my ability to speak. You do that, you know. You steal the thoughts right outta my head. I can't even explain how that feels. How you make me feel. It's incredible. I love it and hate it at the same frustrating time. You make me feel alive, but scared to death too. I think that's how I know I need you._

_I've been terrible to you since the moment we met. It's inexcusable. I don't expect you to forgive me. I wouldn't. All I can do is try to explain, and hope you find it in your heart to be stupid and show pity to a dumb asshole like me._

_I like you Alice. God, I do. I don't even know you, but I'm completely enthralled in everything that makes you, well, YOU. I've memorized every feature of your face from across the room. I know you're laugh. I know what each one of your sighs mean. I know every hue of your eyes. And when I go to sleep at night, the last thing I see in my head is your smile. The one where you nose scrunches up. It's your happiest smile. That's my favorite._

_Creepy, right? I know. I'm a fuckin freak. But I can't help it. I've never been a sappy bastard before in my life. I've never cared much for romance. I've dated a lot, but I've never actually cared. I've never met a girl that made me feel like this before. And it freaks me out. That's why I've been so awful to you. I was scared of you. I didn't want to trust my feelings. I wanted to run from anything that had the potential to run me over like a fifteen wheeler. You have that potential. So I ran from you. But I don't wanna run anymore, Alice._

_That's a lie. I am running. But in the opposite direction. I'm running to you now, not from you. I'll get down on my knees and beg for forgiveness, if that's what you need from me. I'll do whatever it takes. But the choice is yours. Forgive me, hate me, slap me, date me. Take your pick and I'll accept it. Whichever you choose, I'm yours for the taking._

_The ball is in your court now, sugar._

***

**A/N-**

**Well?**

**I'm expecting plenty of reviews for this one, lol.**


	13. Chapter 13:Backroom Compromises

**I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT**

**Ahem. Enjoy this chapter. I always enjoy writing them. And I enjoy you enjoying them even more than I enjoy writing them. Yup yup.**

**Yeeeeah, don't have much to say about this one. It's just a filler. As always, Rose and Edward are awesome as well as entertaining. They hate bullshit, just like me :)**

**Ps.**

**You guys are brutal! Poor Jazz. He's so misunderstood. No one sees that he just has issues with himself. He's trying to be good. I know, he has a classic martyr complex. But cut him some slack, yeah? Just dance, it'll be ok.**

**RPOV-**

"So, how long do we have to ignore the teen soap opera that is Bella and Jasper? Cause I gotta tell ya, Al, the meladrama is grating my nerves like mozzerella."

"Be nice, Rose. They're sad. We need to be sympathetic," Alice said, scolding me. "Besides, it's only been a few days. It'll get better."

"It's been almost a week, Alice. And you're just distracted by James. Speaking of which, have you even attempted to talk to him about that sappy ass letter?" I asked. She shot me a dirty look.

"It wasn't sappy, it was sweet. But to answer your question, no I have not. I haven't found the right time yet."

It was Saturday. We were on our way to pick up Bella so we could drive to Seattle. Aly's dad had finally agreed to buy her a car. Bad idea, Mr. Brandon. Alice had her eye on the most expensive cars there. One in particular was a sweet yellow Porche that made my baby look like a station wagon. She'd only seen it in passing, but I had a feeling she'd scream and throw herself on the ground like a four year old until he bought it for her. The man was incapable of telling his only daughter no.

"Ok, lemme get this straight. The guy gives you a letter worthy of Jane friggin Austen. This is the same guy, mind you, that you've been drooling over for two weeks now despite his asshole tactics. And you haven't talked to him about it yet? What the hell's wrong with you, Al?" I asked incredulously.

"For starters, Rose, I still have one little roadblock keeping me from being available to him."

"Namely Jane Volturri?"

"Namely Jane Volturri, the Italian devil I've got attached to my aorta." Alice shook her head, deep in thought.

"So dump her," I suggested, thinking it was a fairly obvious solution.

"I can't just _dump_ her, Rose. I need to handle this with just a little bit of class. Not that you're in the least bit familliar with that word."

I snorted at her, a sarcastic habit of mine which the other girls considered unladylike. I didn't really give a shit. I wasn't exactly the epitome of Aly's idea of class, nor did I want to be.

"What? I would like to let her down easy if it's possible."

"Ok, that's cool. But what are the other reasons?" I asked.

"I don't know what to say! I've never gotten a love letter before! Well, no, I did get one from Eric Yorkie in the fifth grade, but that doesn't count. Not to mention any time I'm around him, if he talks to me at all it's about inane subjects that have nothing to do with our situation," she explained.

"Well, yeah. He's not gonna bring it up before you do. He's a guy for fuck's sake! He already went out on a limb. That showed he has some serious balls. But now it's your turn to respond. How desperate would he seem if he gives you a letter, knows you've read it, and then asks you what you think about it when you've obviously avoided bringing it up at all? He probably thinks he's failed miserably at wooing you, the poor shmuck. He already admitted you scare the shit outta him. Cut the boy some slack." Tangent over.

"Well, Rosalie Hale. Did you just have an Edward moment?" she asked with a sly smile on her face. I shrugged.

"Yeah, I guess I did. He's not the only one with insight into the male mind."

We were in front of Bella's house now. I gritted my teeth in anticipation for Miss Grump-Butt Swan. She'd been in a piss poor mood all damn week. Can't say that I blame her. She was hurt. She felt jilted. But she didn't have to take it out on us. That's one thing I hate about guys. They get to tread all over a girl's heart, and leave the mess for her friends to clean up. I couldn't bring myself to be mad at him though. He was just as fucked up as she was, which confused the hell outta me. How could they have hurt each other already? Neither of them would explain a damn thing to us. It was driving Em absolutely batty. A problem unexplained is a problem he can't solve.

"Well, hello there, Sunshine!" I said as Bella climbed into the backseat.

"Hey!" she answered, smiling for the first time all week. Huh, maybe she was feeling better. I exaggerated a gasp.

"Is that a smile I see? Does that mean Bitchy Bella is gone and Normal Bella has come back out to play?" I asked. Alice giggled with glee.

"Yeah, Rose. I've decided not to give a shit. He's just a boy, and I hardly know him after all. Honestly, it was just my pride that was hurt. You'll hear no more complaints from me, I swear," Bella said. She smiled again, with real effort, but this time I saw that it didn't quite reach her eyes. I felt bad knowing she was putting up a happy front for our benefit. I loved her for it. And I honestly wished I could make it better for her so that her fake smile would be a real one. But I couldn't. Only she could.

"I think I know what to do about James," Alice said as I pulled back out onto the street.

"Really? And what's that?" I asked.

"I'm gonna write him a letter."

"Ah, Aly, you can't be serious!" I said with a groan.

"Yeah, honey, that's not a good idea," Bella agreed.

"Why not? It worked for him, didn't it?"

"Yeah, but you don't wanna respond like that. It's hokey. Trust me. What are you gonna do if you guys start dating? Are you going to have every serious conversation via written letter?" I asked.

"No, of course not. I just thought it would be... appropriate," she pouted.

"Alice, I know it seems like an easier way to go about it, but if you like the guy as much as you seem to, just tell him. He's probably freaking out by now. It's been almost a week now. Plus, you're a strong, independant woman. Step up and make the move," Bella told her. I couldn't agree more.

"Well, what would you two wise old women suggest, then?"

"It's Saturday. He's probably at his dad's store working with Jazz, right?" I asked. I saw Bella tense in the rearview mirror at the sound of Jasper's name.

"Yeah, I suppose."

"So, here's what we'll do. We'll go to Seattle, look at cars for a bit, grab some lunch, and on our way back we'll stop in Port Angeles. You'll get out of the car. You'll waltz on in there. And you'll tell the guy how you feel. Save everbody some sanity." Bella nodded in the backseat, Alice chewed her lower lip, and I was set. Once I come up with a plan of action, I stick to it no matter what. I should be a general.

"It's a good plan, Alice. And you shouldn't be nervous. The guy already pledged his undying love for you," Bella said.

"Yeah, it's not as if you're flying blind here, Al."

Alice sighed. She couldn't argue with our brilliance.

"You guys are right. I'll talk to him. But I'll have to let him know I need some time to deal with Jane. The girl has the tendancy to be theatrical." I snorted and Bells scoffed. "What?"

"You're one to talk, Honeynut."

"Oh, hush."

***

Some time later we were standing in front of a sportscar that resembled the sun. None of us could even talk. We just stared at the piece of metal in reverence and awe. I may have seen Bella wiping drool from her chin.

The sales guy was insane enough to let the little pixie test drive the damn thing. I've never felt so close to death in my life. Not even when Em drives. Worse, not even when _Edward_ drives.

"Alice, slow the fuck down!" I yelled when the needle hit ninety.

"Yeah, Al, I think we left my small intestines somewhere behind us," Bella added.

"You girls are babies," Alice said with a smirk.

"No, you're just psychotic. God, I hope Mr. Brandon is smart enough not to buy you this car," I said.

"No need."

"What does that mean?" Bella asked.

"Bella," she said. "How opposed are you to grand theft auto?"

**APOV-**

I didn't steal the Porche, although I seriously considered it. The girls brutally killed my buzz. I wanted that car. No, I _needed_ that car. One way or another, it would be mine. I'd call her "Miss Daisy" and treat her like a queen. Oh, yes, she would be mine,

We ate at Juicy Burger again, and it was nice. It's always nice spending time with my girls. But I could feel the tension. Bella was trying so hard to pretend she wasn't thinking about Jazz. But Rose and I both knew she was. I also knew she wasn't getting a whole lot of sleep. She had subtle dark spots under her eyes.

If Rose thought I was too distracted by James to think too much about Bella and Jazz, she was wrong. Truth was, I was too distracted by them to even care about him. That's the real reason I wasn't hot on his heels. I wasn't even nervous about talking to him that day. I was just worried about Bella seeing Jazz. I knew she'd never be able to keep up her already faltering act of no longer caring.

I was just as worried about Jasper. Most of the others probably assumed he was the bad guy. But I knew that wasn't the case at all. Neither of them was the bad guy. I understood Jazz. And although neither of them had explained what was really going on, I knew it had to do with Jasper's inability to commit. Usually that didn't stop him. But he obviously cared for Bella. And that's why he was cutting the cord. I assumed even Bella knew what his true motives were, but I highly doubted that made a difference to her.

I just wished he'd have more faith in himself. I'd already seen such a change in him since Bella showed up. If he allowed himself, he could really be happy with her.

Rose jerked me out of my thoughts when she dropped her burger back onto her plate with a thud. Bella visibly jumped.

"Can someone please say something? The silence is depressing me," she said.

"What are the boys doing this weekend?" Bella asked, always quick with something to say.

"I don't know what Emmett's doing. He said he had something planned but he didn't wanna tell me. He said I'd kill it, whatever the hell that means," Rose said, taking another huge bite of her greasy burger. I was a good girl and ordered a salad that day. Not that it made any difference. I'd only order I big chocolate malt as soon as I was done picking the chicken out of all the green stuff.

"He's a strange one, alright," Bella said. Neither of us were quick to mention the other two boy wonders. I think she knew why.

"And Edward?" she asked. I looked at Rose to see if she'd take this one, but she shook her head. I guess I was up to bat.

"He and Jazz are going up to Seattle. They do that most Saturdays after Jazz get's off work. It's kind of a ritual," I explained with a shrug. Bella's face dropped just a smidge before she picked it back up.

"That's cool. What are they gonna do?" She knew _exactly _what they did in Seattle.

Rose decided to take that one off my hands, God bless her.

"Edward knows a couple bouncers, so he drags Jasper to a few bars on the west side. He likes to hook up with older chicks, and Jasper acts as wingman. Not that Cullen really needs one," she said. It wasn't a lie. Eward _did_ have to drag Jazz out half the time. And Jasper _did_ act as wingman. But there were also a lot of times when Jasper did a lot of hooking up himself. Bella just nodded, and if she knew the underlying truth to Rose's answer, she didn't show it.

***

Three large chocolate malts and one stuttering Eric Yorkie later and there were three full, uncomfortable girls parked in front of the record store that James' dad owned and where Jasper worked every weekend. We all gave ourselves mental pep talks. I told myself not to bail out. Bella was surely telling herself not to lose her control when she saw Jazz. And Rose probably had to remind herself not to say something obnoxious to break the tension. And there would definitely be a great deal of that. It took a while, but we finally got out of the car. Rose led the way and I took the middle, dragging Bella along by the hand behind me.

The door jingled as we stepped inside, and both blonde beauties looked up at us. James was sitting on the counter throwing a baseball up in the air like a typical boy. And Jazz leaned over another part of the counter reading what I knew had to be the latest Rolling Stone. Their faces lit up when they saw us. Jasper's eyes were glued to Bella, who was, at that moment, attempting to hide behind me despite the fact that I was so much shorter than her.

"Hey boys," Rose said. Jasper nodded, still unable to look away from Bella. He swallowed hard enough to make his Adam's apple bob a bit and finally broke his gaze, allowing me the full impact of his smile. He knew why I was there.

"Hello," James said with a huge smile, coming around the counter to give me a hug. I'd received quite a few from him over the past week, and I must say he gave the sweetest hugs in the world. He also smelled delicious.

"Is there a back room?" I asked after he finished squeezing the hell outta me, earning a quirked eyebrow from Jazz. "I just needed to talk to you for a minute."

James looked nervous for a second before smiling his crooked smile and shrugging his big shoulders.

"Sure. It's right back here," he said, leading me towards a door in the back corner with a sign that said "Employees Only." Why a record store needs an Employees Only room is beyond me.

"You guys be good," I called over my shoulder.

"Speak for yourself," Rose said just to spite me.

The door clicked behind me, and I had the floor. Suddenly I actually was nervous. I told myself to stop being ridiculous and turned to face him as he sat on top of a small table in the corner of the little room. After several moments passed without me saying anything, he smiled and tilted his head to the side.

"Come here. I won't bite," he said. That one line swept away all my nerves and I walked towards him. I perched on the edge of the table next to him. He nudged my shoulder with his to get me to start. Before I did, I reached out and took his big hand in mine without even thinking about it first. It just seemed natural for us.

"I loved you're letter," I said in a small voice I didn't quite recognize as my own.

"Oh yeah? Well, that's good," he said. I giggled. "Well, good that you could read it. I wasn't too sure of your literary skills when I wrote it." I gasped and slugged him in the shoulder. The big lug probably didn't even feel it.

"Don't be cute. I'm trying to talk."

"Oh, so now I'm cute?" he said, sticking his chest out like a proud rooster. I couldn't help but laugh.

"Stop!"

"Ok, ok. I'm done, I promise you." He nudged my shoulder again, and when I looked up at him he smiled hugely at me. I swear I saw every last one of his teeth. Cracked my ass up.

"Ok," I said when I stopped laughing. "As I was saying, I read your letter. I read it about two seconds after you gave it to me and ran away. And I've read it about fifty times a day since then."

"Yikes."

"I know. And I don't really know what to say, other than I feel exactly the same way," I admitted.

"Exactly?" he asked.

"Exactly." He sighed, maybe out of relef, maybe because the room was suddenly heavy with tension.

"So where do we go from here?" he asked. Good question.

"Look, James, I like you way too much to date you the same way I would someone else. With the others, it's all been about having as much time as possible in a two week time frame and then moving on to someone else. I can't do that with you. And that scares me."

"Scares me, too," he said quietly.

"So I need some time to...adjust."

"Adjust to what?" he asked.

"To these feelings! To this strange, new need to just... _belong_ to someone. I need to test the waters first and ease my way into it before I can truly commit to you. And I want to. I really do."

"You do?"

I nodded.

"Yes, I do." I said. "But there's one other thing."

"What's that?"

"Jane."

"Jane?" I sighed.

"My girlfriend. Ugh! I'm disgusting, aren't I?" He laughed.

"No, babe, you're not disgusting. You're experienced. Nothing wrong with that in my book," he said, making me feel ten times better.

"It's just a fling. I have no problem leaving her behind. It's just... I have a feeling she'll be stubborn. I want to be fair to her. And you. Because if it get's messy, I don't want you to be stuck in the middle. You don't deserve that."

"I understand."

"You'll be patient? You won't get tired of waiting and run away?"

"Sugar, I'll wait as long as it takes. Take all the time you need. I'll be here." He squeazed my hand for emphasis, and when I looked up into his sweet, blue, Brad Pitt eyes, I think I fell in love a little bit.

***

The atmosphere was a whole new kind of tense when we walked back out into the store.

"Jasper, I've said all I need to say to you. It was one night, with one dance, and one kiss. It's nothing."

"Good."

"I'm not bitter or angry or any of the things you seem to think I am."

"Oh, you're not?"

"No, not at all."

"Cause you sound a little bitter."

"No, Jasper, I'm frustrated with you, is all. You don't seem capable of grasping what I'm telling you."

"Oh, I grasp it alright."

"Good to know."

"So you're saying school won't be tense or awkward anymore?"

"That's what I'm saying."

"You're saying you have no problem being friends with me?"

"Yup. No problem whatsoever."

"Well, that's a relief."

"I'm glad you're relieved."

"See, you sounded kinda mad there."

"I'm not."

"Good."

"Are you guys done yet? I think the point has been made ten fucking times over!" Rose was fed up. And she looked like she'd come down with one mother of a migraine in my absence.

"Yes, Rose, we're done. Right, Jasper?" Bella said, looking at Jasper with her arms folded across her chest.

"Yup. Done. Just peachy, doll."

"Great! Aly, can we go now?" Bella asked me.

"That sounds terrific," Rose added.

"S-sure. Yeah. I'm done," I said. "I'll see you later, James."

"Yeah, bye babe." He looked concerned.

I was dumbfounded as we left the store. What the hell had I missed?

**EPOV-**

"Dude, I swear to God and everything Holy, if you don't wipe that fucking look off your face I'm gonna beat the living shit out of you!" I yelled from the driver's seat of my Volvo.

"What? Jesus," he said.

"I'm serious, man."

"You're an asshole. You know that? A grade-A dickhead. What ever happened to sympathy? Can't I get a simple 'Hey, man, what's wrong'?" he asked. He had to be kidding.

"Why would I need to ask? I know what's wrong. Bella fuckin Swan is what's wrong. And you know what? Get over it. You made your bed, so lie in it and shut up."

"The fuck is that supposed to mean?"

"It means _you_ put yourself in this situation. _You_ let yourself get close to the girl. _You_ decided not to be with her. Even though everybody in the whole fucking county can see you really want to. But you made the choice. And you know what? It was maybe the most grown up decision you've ever friggin made. Now, I'm sick of you moping around. If you can't hack it, than call her ass up and take it back. But if you're serious about your little martyr trip, than suck it up. Cause I'm dead serious when I say that I will beat you to death with your own melancholy."

"You know what she told me today?" Had the bastard heard a word I said?

"Fuck my life."

"She said she didn't care. She said she wasn't angry or bitter or sad or anything. Which is good. I didn't want her to be hurt. But she also said the dance meant _nothing_ to her. I'm not sure how I feel about that," he admitted.

"Yeah you do," I told him. "You feel the same way she's felt all week. You feel like _nothing_. You feel disposable."

"Yeah."

"So how does it feel?"

"Not good," he said. Well no shit, Sherlock.

"Good. Now you have a taste of your own medicine."

"I thought you said I made a smart choice."

"I said it was smart, I _never_ said I was happy with you for making Bella feel like shit," I said.

"I'm not happy about it either, man."

"Listen, I come off strong, I know. Big whoop. But what good would it do anyone if I tiptoed around anybody? I gotta tell it how it is. It's in my blood. My old man's a fuckin doctor." I love how smart I am sometimes.

"Fuck, Edward, I hate how right you are about every-fucking-thing," he said.

"Yeah, me too. So you gonna stick it out, or what?" I asked. I knew what his answer would be. Because I knew Jasper was a good guy. And he'd do what he thought was right for Bella. Cause the sucker cared about her. Who called that?

Oh, right. I did.

"Yeah. I'm gonna stick it out."

"Good man, Jazz."

"I swear, we won't talk about this any more tonight," he promised.

"You gonna hook up?" I already knew he wouldn't.

"I don't think so, bro. Libido's kinda on the fritz."

"Understandably. Girls like ours'll do that to ya."

"It's alright. You get enough play for everybody," he said with a smirk.

"Hell yeah."

We were in Seattle by that time. And I knew Jazz wasn't gonna be completely himself, but he was close. And that's all I could ask from him, really. Kid had it bad. I almost felt bad for him. No, I did feel bad for him. But I wasn't about to admit it.

"You ready for this?" I asked when we pulled up to one of my favorite night clubs. "The Coven." It's not as goth as it sounds, trust me. I'm just fuckin _addicted_ to their twisted-as-fuck drinks.

"Yeah," he said. "I'm ready."

And then we got out of the car and proceeded to be treated like fuckin royalty for the next three hours. Fucking beautiful.

**A/N-**

**So, I'd originally planned on including a segment from Emmett. Sweet stuff. You'll like it. But the other three point of views got away from me. As you can see, Edward's was pretty short. Mostly because he get's right to the point. But also because I was creatively exhausted. So I'm gonna upload this, take a break, and then get busy on the next chapter. I promise things will start getting better soon.**

**A lot of people are asking about Alice and Edward. I hate giving stuff away, and I refuse to tell you guys how things will end up for her, but to save myself from all the questions, NO she does not end up with Edward. I know they have a cute relationship, but that's just not how it is for them. She's like his baby sister. I have the same kind of friendships with my closest guy friends, and there are no romantic undertones whatsoever. It's just supposed to show how comfortable they are with one another. I'm sorry if that disappoints some of you. As for James, you'll just have to wait and see ;)**


	14. Chapter 14:The Picture Show

**I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT**

**I'm on a friggin role this week. This chapter will most likely be a short one. I needed some Emmett and Bella one on one time, since there really hasn't been any thus far. They are supposed to be best friends, after all.**

**EMPOV-**

I was determined to make an impact on Bella's state of mind. I couldn't just sit back and let her continue painting on a happy-ish face when there was something seriously bothering her. Plus, it was unacceptable for her to hide things from me. I'm her big brother. Her best friend! I'm here to look out for her. Take care of her. If something's wrong and she doesn't tell me, how the fuck am I supposed to fix it? I can't do my job without a little information.

So I went to the old video store and rented _The Rocky Horror Picture Show_. I wasn't a fan, to be honest. But Bella fucking loved it. She used to make me watch it with her all the damn time when we were kids. She had it on VHS and there were times when Tim Curry was the only person capable of cheering her up. She watched it so many times, the tape stopped working. I was hoping it'd do the trick.

I walked up to the front door of the Swan house, and through it I could hear loud music playing. I figured the Chief was working late. Unfortunately, I recognized the song.

_Someone save me, if you will._

_And take away all the pills._

Great. She was listening to Shinedown. Bella's playlists always matched her mood.

I knocked, and was suprised she could actually hear it past the noise. The music quieted and the door flew open. She was wearing a pair of boxers and one of the Chief's baggy flannels. Her hair was up in a messy ponytail. She was the epitome of comfort and an "I don't give a shit" mentality. I loved it.

Before I could even say hello, she'd already flung herself up into my arms. Her feet hung about a foot off the ground as she clung to me with her arms around my neck.

"Well, Hi to you to, babe!" I said, setting her down back down on her feet.

"God, am I glad to see you," she said. "I needed some testosterone in my atmosphere."

"The girls wear you out?" I asked as we headed inside.

"Always. Not that I'd be one to complain. They're the best."

"Yeah, they are."

"Hey, is that a rental I smell?" she asked. The dvd was in my back pocket. I flicked her tiny nosed and laughed.

"That nose of yours never ceases to amaze me," I said, pulling the movie out and handing it to her. She let out an Alice-worthy squeal and hugged me again.

"You did _not_ rent _The Rocky Horror Picture Show_!"

"I sure did."

"You hate this movie with the burning passion of a thousand STD's!" she said.

"I've never said that. When did I say that?" I asked, chuckling.

"Seventh grade, after I made you watch it a third time in one day. The week my kitten died, remember?" she reminded me. We sat on the couch and she put her feet in my lap like old times.

"Oh yeah. Well, I may have overexagerrated my hatred just a tad," I admitted.

"You think?"

"Yeah. Besides, you love this movie. God only knows why."

"What's not to love about Tim Curry in drag?" she asked.

"Beats me," I answered, tickling her toes. She laughed uncontrollably. I only stopped after she threatened to pee on me. She'd do it too, the firecracker.

"Thanks, Em. What would I do without you?"

"Back at ya, dollface."

"Will you sing along with me?" she asked.

"Do I have to?"

"Absolutely!" I groaned.

"Fine. But I refuse to sing 'Sweet Transvestite.' I don't care how much you beg," I warned.

"Deal." She was really happy. The happiest I'd seen her all week. To think that I had some role in that made me proud.

***

I got through the disturbing musical just fine, although I had to grit my teeth through most of it. Nothing that made Bella light up the way she did when she watched it was too much trouble for me. And it was entertaining as hell to listen to her try to mimick Tim Curry's voice when she sang his parts. Priceless. It always freaked me out that the same guy who played Long John Silver also played Dr. Frank-N-Furter _and_ Pennywise the Clown.

"Next time we'll have to watch _Crybaby_," Bella said, knowing full well I had a strong dislike for all musicals and not just the one we'd just watched.

"Yeah, maybe," I allowed. I was making no promises.

"So, what's on your mind, Em? I know you didn't just come over here to watch a movie you don't even like. And you've been deep in thought the entire time. Spill," she ordered.

"Actually, I was hoping you would," I told her. She immediately tensed up and looked away.

"Hoping I would what?" she hedged.

"Spill."

"About what?"

"Don't play dumb with me, Bells. You know very well what." I would be firm with her if I needed to be. The girl was stubborn as hell.

"You know, I really hate how much you sound like Charlie."

"Don't change the subject, Bella," I said.

"Shit," she said, swinging her legs out of my lap and leaning forward to rest her elbows on her thighs. "Well, what do you wanna know?"

"What happened between you and Jasper?" I asked. Bella groaned and rubbed her face with her hands. After a minute, she gave up the fight.

"Just like he said, we left the dance because I wanted to climb the tower. We talked for a long time up there. Well, he talked mostly."

"Jazz talked?"

"Yeah. He opened up to me, Emmett. I may not know him well, but I know that's a rare thiing for him," she said.

"Yeah, it is."

"And then he took me home."

"And?" I prodded.

"Do I have to tell you all of it? It's kind of a touchy subject."

"That's why you need to tell me, Bells."

"It was raining. There was a lot of tension. And we kissed. It might have been the most romantic moment of my life." Her cheeks turned bright red.

"And he didn't hurt you?" I knew full well he hadn't.

"Of course not. He was the perfect gentleman. He ran home the moment it got heated."

I nodded slowly, thinking it through.

"I'm confused," I said.

"Join the club."

"What happened between then and Monday?" I asked.

"Fuck if I know. I didn't talk to him until school. And before I even got a chance to, he was already cold and distant."

"Ah," I said, understanding finally.

"What?"

"You gave him too much time to think," I explained. She still looked confused.

"Think about what?" she asked.

"Everything. Jasper has problems that he doesn't talk about. He flees. I understand now what's keeping him from you."

"Do tell."

"He doesn't wanna hurt you." Bella snorted, reminding me of my Rosie.

"He's doing a damn fine job of it."

"No, see, he's eliminating the big hurt. He knows there's a good chance of him freaking out later on down the road and really breaking your heart. So he probably figures that if he cuts you off cold now, before your hearts really in it, it'll be better for you in the long run. You can't possibly be that far in it at this point, Bella. It might suck for you, but let's be real. You barely know the guy. He's just trying to do what he thinks is right."

"That hardly seems fair, though. Shouldn't I have some say as to what's right for me?" she asked.

"Well, yeah. Of course you should. But if he thinks this is better, and if his mind's set, what can you really do about it?" She sighed. She knew I was right.

"Aside from stalking him like some lunatic, nothing," she admitted.

"Exactly. You just have to let it go. Give him time. And don't dwell on it. You didn't do anything wrong. In fact, if he's putting this much effort into not hurting you, it means you did everything _right_. This isn't easy for him either, Bells. The guy's hurting. Maybe more than you are."

"You think?"

"I know."

"Well, fuck. Now I'll have an even harder time staying mad at him," she said with a very disgruntled look on her face. I had to laugh.

"Lighten up, babe. Nobody said you had to be mad. You're too young and too sweet to turn into a cynic. Especially over the likes of Jasper Whitlock," I said, mussing her hair. She blew a big piece out of her face and sighed.

"It's much easier to be cynical."

"But it doesn't suit you. You'll get past this, and so will he. Maybe he'll decide he can't stay away from you after all," I offered.

"Don't say that. The last thing I need is to get my hopes up," she groaned.

"Well, don't get your hopes up. But don't be pessimistic either. Just live."

"You've turned into quite the wise old man in my absence," she said with a smile.

"Yeah, I suppose." I grabbed her and pulled her up into my side so I could hug her. "I love you, kid."

"I love you too, you oversized bag of fluff."

**A/N-**

**See, that was much shorter. Storyline's getting kind of redundant. I'm gonna step it up in the next xhapter. You all should be relieved. **

**Reviews make me update faster :)**


	15. Announcement!

Greetings, Fiction Fans! I come to you filled with shame and regret. I started this little bit of fanfiction way back in 2009, when Twi-Love was still fresh and in full effect. You see, my biggest problem, my biggest downfall in life is that I can do only one thing well, and that's turn a phrase. I can write. That's it. That's all I've got. And yet I am cursed with this horrendous disease, this cancerous thing we call Writer's Block that most people shrug off as nothing real. Well, let me tell you: it's real. I've been battling it my whole life. It keeps me from doing what I love most in the world, keeps the characters and stories in my head locked away forever. So one day, my nineteen year old self decided to write some fanfiction, mostly as a way to keep my mind turning, keep my fingers typing. I figured, "I finish this, I can finish a novel." And I was going good for a while. 14 chapters and a clear-as-day view of the entire plotline from beginning to end isn't too shabby. And I had reviewers! I had fans begging me for chapters! All I ever wanted in the world was for one person to read my words and become transfixed. I succeeded in that for one brief moment, fanfiction or otherwise, and I still turned my back on it. I lost the will. I broke commitment. And to all of you strangers who supported me, and encouraged me, and kept at it... I apologize, sincerely, because I was young and naive and had no idea that I was actually doing a good thing. I was still getting reviews in 2012, that blows my freakin mind! So I think to myself, was it actually good? Well, I went on here, found my little 14-chapter story, and read it all the way through. And I found I was laughing out loud and feeling the emotions and really getting in it as of they were someone else's words, and it felt really fucking good to realize, wait, I wrote this. People like this story. I may have borrowed names and places, but I created those characters. I fucking miss them. So I'm taking them back. I've decided to rewrite this story as a real work of fiction. I'll be changing the names and locations and doing a lot of editing. But it's going to be a lot better.

Please review this and let me know your thoughts, if any of you are at all interested after all this time. Once I get some feedback, I will post the link of the blog where you can find the new version of the story. Thank you all for being there. -Tawny Boston


	16. New Blog Site!

As most of you know, Im converting this tale into a work of fiction.

I'm calling it "The Instruments of Southwest Madison."

You can find my new blog at .

Hope to see you all there.

T.B.


End file.
